Star wars: The Dark Fleet
by Hawkebat
Summary: Star Wars: The Katana Fleet one of the greatest mysteries and blunders of the Galactic Republic. This is the alternate story of the fleet and what happened to it. What it discovered and how that affected the very planet.
1. Chapter 1

Captain Jobal Tarwin looked out at the ships surrounding the Katana. What in the world possessed him to take this command? A bunch of blue painted ships, in fact two hundred of them. How was this fleet going to manage all the maintenance a ship of this class required? This ship class normally carried 19000 personal from the 3000 troops to nearly half the rest just dedicated to maintenance. The only smart thing about the ship was that the CIC bridge was set in the center of the most heavily armored portion of the ship. He guess he couldn't complain, this was going to be one of the biggest fleets, even if they were all Rendili Stardrive Dreadnaught-class heavy cruisers, to roam the galaxy. He guessed he could take some pride in that.

"Helm prepare the fleet for hyperspace. We will jump in ten minutes." Captain Tarwin ordered.

"Prepare all ships for hyperspace, link each ship in sequence." Commander Naren Sal stated. "You have five minutes to show me a green board." The bridge crew got to work checking and rechecking ship links in the slave circuit holo. The fleet was ready in four minutes and the fleet jumped to the Corellian Run from the planet Rendili from there they would travel the entire length of the run before turning around, heading back up and the down the Corellian Trade Spine and at Terminus traveling the entire length of the Hydian Way. This would be the longest cruise of his career guaranteed to pass the five year mark. "All ships have made the jump, Captain."

"Good work, Commander, you have the con." Tarwin stated. He got up and headed out to his cabin. The amount of work he had to do would not get done if he spent it all on the bridge. It would be two hours before they arrive at the turn point on the Corellian Run. He woke up his personal comp and got to work. "Ding." He raised his head as the door opened.

"Captain, may I have a word with you?" A jedi by the name of Fain Green requested. The captain looked at his face and frowned. He was sure he didn't want to hear what he was going to say.

"Very well Master Green, I seem to not have enough work as it is." Tarwin replied.

"I am a long way from being a master, Captain, I just became a knight. What I have to say may not require much work on your part. I over heard a few crewmen talking about Carsunum spice and I was wondering if you would allow me to investigate?" Green explained.

Carsunum spice that is not good and I wonder why my security team hasn't brought this to my attention?" Tarwin questioned.

"Well it was not like they knew I was listening, but they didn't figure in that a jedi could hear them from fifty meters away." Green answered. "They seemed to be very aware of who was near them at the time and when I followed them."

"You can investigate, but bring this to the attention of my security chief. I heard some nasty rumors about that drug some even linked to hive viruses. I can't have that junk killing my crew." the captain stated.

"I will do what I can." Green replied. "I will go inform the chief. The jedi nodded and quickly left his office. The captain leaned back and rubbed his eyes. Every fleet had a number of drugs running through the crew and it was a never ending battle to stop it. Maybe it was a wise decision to include a jedi on every ship at least they might become more than just a diplomatic tool. Knight Green wondered about this fleet. He had been having strange dreams about just being on this ship, ones that didn't bode well. Master Doosa Lare, a female Nautolan, and up until recently had been his master. It would be a few hours before she would be up, but he so much wanted to ask her a few questions. This spice business was something he was uncomfortable with investigating alone. He sighed as he approached Mikal the security chief.

"Don't tell me, you want to bring down the ship drug ring." he stated. "Won't be the first jedi to try to do it."

"I was told to inform you, but since you already know then I can be on my way." Green replied and turned to walk away.

"Wait I didn't mean to drive you away, but to cut out the excess. Why don't we sit down and you can show me who you over heard." Mikal offered Green a seat. "Tell me the time and the location when you over heard them speaking and if we can ID them we can bring them in." By going over the security sensors they soon had who was in the group. "This is good we will keep an eye on these few and see if we can root out the rest. Until then just keep you eyes and ears open."

"You believe there are more?" Green asked.

"Of course, these few from what you reported are just a small part of the whole network." Mikal replied. "I expect this to cover the fleet so it will take some time to round up all the suspects."

"I will keep my eyes open, but I have a bad feeling we need to move quickly." Green stated. Mikal nodded. Fain left the security team to their work and went back to his quarters. He thought it would be best to meditate further on this as he now had a direction for his misgivings. The quarters at least on these ship were very large compared to other dreadnaughts with only 5200 beings on board instead of 19000 he was able to have his own cabin. Other judicial fleet berths he had in the past put him with his master and several other junior officers. Where normally there were ten to a cabin, now it would be surprising to see more than three, though he had heard the troops tended to stay to their berths and they were not allowed to spread out. This allowed every officer to claim their own cabin. He knew that future plans called for most of those cabins to be removed for increased storage and cargo space. He knew a little about ship construction and these ships could use more weapons and bigger engines. He sighed and settled down to meditate.

Time goes slowly for him or is it quickly which ever it is he is lost quickly in a dream. A strange yet familiar place, a world like no other he has seen or witnessed before. A blue green world with jungles, forests, deserts and cities that are vast and packed full of people. He finds the planet odd and spends a long time wondering why until it dawns on him that the planet has just humans on it. There something else strange about the planet like it is very young, but at the same time just about to die. From what he was seeing how could it be about to die? He searches for the answer, but finds nothing the dream tells him nothing. It shows him a young woman, she is also meditating. She is in a garden made of rock and sand, with strange designs carved in the sand patterns like ripples go out from the stone as if the sand was water. She is in the middle sitting on one of the rocks she begins to glow and she smiles as she raises up in the air. The view changes as another woman enters wearing strange robes and she looks ill and vomits up blood suddenly on the white sand of the garden. The girl screams breaking contact and his dream spins out of control as he jerks suddenly back to himself.

Sara Finn jerks awake. She desperately tries to hold onto her dream, but it is slippery and elusive. She sighs and gets up from the pad that she has been sleeping on for the last six months. Her grandmother's ancestral home in Japan more than an hour south of Tokyo, right next to Mitsuike Park and next to an all girls school or was that the school that was a bit farther south? It really didn't matter as much to her as her dream if only she could remember. She might as well stay up as she looks at her watch. In an hour her uncle will be getting up and her day would begin. She went out into the garden and started her morning kata. It seemed to relax her more than sleep ever did. For a sixteen year old girl she was not normal. At the age of three she had seen here first kung fu movie and she copied nearly every move in the movie even some of the impossible moves from there her brother showed her every movie he could find and her father became involved finding even more and then one teacher after another. As the years went by she had traveled all over going from teacher to teacher from some of the worst to world champions to the ones who taught even them. She knew nearly thirty different forms of martial arts, but only really practiced one a combination of all of them and it look very much like Tai Chi. At the age of twelve she seen nearly fifty countries and spent the last four years in China learning every form of Kung fu that she was shown. Now for the last six months she had been in Japan learning the art of Bushido and the code of honor they followed.

"Gi yū jin rei makoto meiyo chūgi jisei chi." (Righteousness, Courage, Benevolence, Respect, Sincerity, Honor, Loyalty, and Wisdom.) She whispered to herself as she went from one move to the other. She understood each word to the fullest and what it meant to the samurai and to modern Japan she didn't just learn their ways of fighting, but their way of life.

"You are up much too early, Deshi. (student)" her teacher stated.

"I beg your pardon, Hanshi (Master teacher)." Sara replied. "I have been trouble with dreams."

"Hmm, by the sound of it you are troubled. Can you speak of these dreams?" her teacher asked.

"No, I can not the dream flees at the first sign of consciousness all I remember is the dreadful feeling of loss." Sara replied. "I fear something terrible is coming."

"Yes, such a dream would be bothersome. Better to accept the dream as just a dream and if it has true meaning then and only then could you do something or even remember." he explained. "You have learned everything I can teach you only further study and practice will bring mastery. I think you should take a vacation from martial arts visit your family."

"Hanshi, you are family and I visited my father six months ago." Sara countered.

"It is time you join the rest of the world. Go shopping, go swimming, date a boy, see a movie that has no fighting in it, things normal people do. Life is more than just the art of war. You must also learn the art of peace, so to avoid war." her great uncle explained. "Be a child for awhile." Sara blushed when he mentioned dating, but other than that she didn't say a word. Maybe it was time to relax for awhile, but she really didn't want to.


	2. Chapter 2

Green had been troubled by the dream, but as far as he was concerned it was more puzzling then anything. Still he needed to see Master Doosa. He made his way through the ship hoping to see her at the evening meal. Finding her not there he ate before seeking her out further. No sense in going to her on an empty stomach, plus she could come in as he ate.

"Fain I feel that something is bothering you." Master Doosa came up behind him. "But it must not be to imperative as you are eating." Green jumped a bit then chuckled.

"Master, it is bothering me, but I was waiting for you to show up." he replied. "The last time I had such dreams you had me meditating for hours on an empty stomach." This time she chuckled.

"True, very true. Seems you have learned from the last time." Doosa stated as she sat down.

"I had a dream about a planet filled with humans just humans. A lost colony perhaps, but I feel the planet is about to die." Fain described. "I was witnessing a force adept meditating and then I saw another puke up blood suddenly."

"Hmm, yes that would be disturbing, but could it have been a glimpse of the future or an event in present or the past?" Doosa suggested. "It maybe wise to go over the star maps and see if the force will guide you to this planet."

"I didn't think about that, thank you." Fain replied. "I have one other concern and I have passed it on to security. I overheard a few crewmen discussing the drug, Carsunum spice. It maybe wise to inform the other jedi to be alert about the matter."

"I have been briefed about it and they have been informed." Doosa replied. "If all goes well we should have enough to shut them down with in the week. We will be told when our presence is needed. Now I will find some thing edible if possible." Master Doosa nodded and walked away. She was one of the few non humans on board the fleet, which made it difficult to maintain a balanced diet. Though the Katana had the majority of alien beings on board. Fain watched her go and sighed could it be that simple. Scan the maps and let the force guide him to the planet?

Their first stop was at Rehemsa, followed by Sedratris, Rydonni Prime, Gorla. With a major stop in Corellian system. Fain understood every stop, but it made him wonder why the stop in Corellian space? Rendili was a competing shipyard, but then he remembered that many of their small craft were produced in this system. From there he followed the planned route on down the line. Tinnel, Loronar, Byblos, Pencael, Iseno, Denon, Perithal, and Spirana. From there the fleet would move into the Expansion Region stopping at seven systems along the way. Once they entered Mid Rim the number of stops would increase at least that was the plan. Many of those systems were showing weakening support of the Republic and part of this mission would be to find solutions that would strengthen those bonds.

As he traveled the route holo graphically his feeling of unease grew as it passed Ryloth and into a poorly surveyed area. The tour wasn't going that far, but the force guided him to a G2V star system that according to the data didn't have any survey data and it was a relatively barren sector of the galaxy as a whole, but when he placed his hand through the star he was shocked even though he knew this was what he was looking for. Another star system brushed his shoulder and he felt suddenly very cold. Some fifty light years away from the system was another and it was also a lightly scouted sector. Shirmaksu system, and the only note on the data base was a warning not to go near the system. As he ran his hands through the nearby stars and the ones that linked the two systems as he explored he found that this darkness was taking a larger portion of the area. None of the star systems had any data on file. Why was this area of the galaxy at least not partially explored. It was even unknown how many planets were in these systems.

The weeks went by and he felt more and more uneasy about his dreams as they grew in detail. Even his full involvement in the Carsunum investigation didn't relieve his worry. They had made arrests and raids throughout the fleet, but the rise in use continued it was like the more they fought it the faster it got out. The use of Carsunum spice gave a boost to a person's mental and physical abilities and sense of pleasure. The doses had been very low and that was a good thing as higher doses caused jitters and death even if you didn't over dose. In a strange way it was like the beings using the drug were adding it to there stimcaf. Then it hit him like a brick and his body grew chill. If the pushers had somehow laced the supply of stimcaf even he could have been taking Carsunum. He looked at his cup and pushed it away.

"Master Doosa, Captain Tarwin." Fain stated as he joined them in the briefing room. "I believe I have a hunch on how we are having such a rise in spice us within the fleet."

"We were just discussing the matter." Tarwin replied. "I hope you can enlighten us on the matter."

"I haven't been able to check on my theory, but with your permission I believe it will bear fruit. As we know the test results that we have been getting from the crew that have been tested are of two types. One heavy use and the other minor or infrequent use. I believe the latter is the real threat and the cause is either in how it is delivered or how it is stored." Fain explained. "I believe they are storing the main supply mixed in with our stimcaf or they are lacing every caf station with the drug."

"This is serious if true. Have you submitted any of this to medical?" Master Doosa asked.

"I just did and I sent a message to security to start checking the stimcaf supplies." Fain replied. "It shouldn't take too long to figure out if this is the case."

"Well this will be a big problem indeed as I myself drink stimcaf, but out of my personal store." Tarwin stated. "I will send out a message to have all supplies double checked. On another matter my medical team has shown an increase in visits from crewmen and it has been reported that they are suffering from some type of psychosis. Not too extreme, mainly an increase in bad dreams, but it is starting to affect moral as fights are breaking out."

"Could these two be related?" Doosa asked. "Carsunum does have certain side effects that would make one irritable."

"Alright, Commander Sal get with the medical and supply officers and see how wide spread this is. In the mean time we are going to jump straight to Ryloth. I know fleet command will not like it, but they have better medical facilities then we do. Plus their population is genetically different enough to investigate without major quarantine measures." The captain stated.

"Do you suspect a problem, captain?" Fain asked.

"Knight Green, this fleet is a pilot program if the crew is under a threat of a medical issue we can not ignore it." Tarwin replied. "I am not going to say anything now, but I do fear for my crew. Hopefully it is just related to the drug. Let us get on to other topics shall we?" From the captain's tone it was now a close subject, but what Fain felt from the captain made him very concerned.

Sara took a deep breath and frowned. She expected the air to be a lot cleaner here in Hawaii, but for some reason she felt it was dirtier than in Japan. It didn't bother her long as she spotted her brother looking for her. She hadn't seen him since she was twelve. To her he had not changed much he got taller, but he was still the lanky big brother. She on the other hand had changed a lot. Her hair before hand had been brown and now it was black. It had been to just her shoulders and now it was well past her waist nearly to the back of her knees. That was the only change as the outfit contrasted with the jeans and tee shirt she had last worn. She was wearing a dress that flared out nearly two feet. White with lace. Blue stockings and knee high boots. She wore a jacket over the dress. Her midriff was bare and the sword case she carried added to the effect. She walked straight up to her bother and smiled as he became interested in her and then shock turned his face a nice shade of red.

"Sara? Tell me that is not you." Brandon asked.

"Okay, but you can stop drool at least." she replied. "I am your sister." She hugged him anyways and they both laughed. Her father just looked at her in shock himself. She punched at him and he mock blocked the punch. He smiled and then hugged her as well.

"I can not believe I allowed you to travel so soon after China. We missed you tremendously." her father stated. "Did you learn so quickly what your uncle had to teach you?"

"Yes I did. With everything else I have learned it was not difficult." Sara stated. "Where is Miko? I thought she would be here as well?"

"She wanted to, but it is not easy shutting down the flower shop so close to Easter." her father replied. "Come she must be worried soon if we don't get under way."

"I hope you two get along better than last time." Brandon stated. "She really does want to be a mother to you."

"Brandon she isn't, but I accept that it is just that she doesn't realize that I am a lot more mature than she thinks I am." Sara explained. "I really would like to see her as mom, but until she sees that I am an adult despite my age we will continue to have problems."

"Hush now this is not the time or place to be discussing family issues." her father stated. "Let's get home." The drive from the airport was pleasant enough. Brandon talked about nearly everything that had happened in the last six months. Sara felt that he was avoiding something, bu was unsure if she should ask about it. Her mother had passed away when she was three and nearly at the same time she had started learning martial arts. It was a lose that she never really gave much thought to. She loved her mother and it had hurt her that she would never see her again, but she never really felt that she was entirely gone. Mark her father met Miko when she was eight and things went okay at first, but as the years past she couldn't accept that Sara was not a normal little girl.

In the four years she lived with her their relationship went from okay to bad. When on a whim Sara managed to take the GED at the age of eleven and not only passed, but did better than the entire country, Miko never gave her congratulations. They fought and Miko couldn't understand that school bored her half to death. It wasn't until she took the ACT and the SAT did Miko back off just a bit. Scoring in the top five percent of the nation on both tests gave her just enough proof to allow the school board to except that she didn't need a high school education. Her father wanted the best for her and the college offers started poring in after that. She ignored them she wasn't ready for college and her desire to perfect her skills greatly out weighed the need to go to school. Receiving an offer to study in China, Sara jumped on the offer. Her father wasn't too happy about it, but she got him to accept it. Miko was dead set against it and that made Sara want to go even more. In the four years she had studied in China she not only learned Kung Fu Tai Chi and other forms, but she learned the Chinese language and the culture of China. She graduated from the school with a degree in Asian Cultures and Languages.

She didn't expect to complete the degree, but in the end she did. To top it all off she manages to win many competitions around the world. They called her Nánguài which simply meant little wonder as she had never lost a match even against opponents that had years more experience than she had. Those competitions got her interested in many other cultures. She learned Japanese, Korean, French, Spanish, Hindi and half a dozen other languages and dialects. As with martial arts languages came to her even easier than a new fighting style.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Brandon asked. Sara smiled and then gave him an innocent look. "What's that for?"

"One I can't buy anything with a penny so you are going to have to raise it up a bit." Sara replied.

"Fine keep in the dark." Brandon countered. "But you will tell me eventually."

"I have nothing to tell. I was just thinking about the past a bit." Sara replied. "Un jour, vous verrez." He frowned for a bit and then smiled.

"One day I will see?" he translated. "And what is that supposed to mean?" She smiled again and got out before he could get his answer. For a part of her it was good to be home, but for the other part was what now? Where should she go from here? To another college, open a dojo, or do nothing for awhile? Maybe her Hanshi was correct that she needed to reconnect with the rest of the world. She got her sword case from the trunk and let her bother deal with her bag. It didn't have much in it. What clothing she did have in Japan was being shipped home and she pulled out her phone to check the status. She was a bit surprised as it was already in Hawaii. It would be there for a day or so then it would be shipped to Maui.

Miko will like that as she had a few things from Japan that she would like. Hopefully this would build a bridge so they could finally be friendly to each other. Miko surprised her as soon as she came in the door. There were a number of girls her own age and a few from the last time she came home. These would have been her classmates if she had remained in school. Sara gave a warm smile and hoped they wouldn't stay as long as they did the last time. For her it was nearing midnight and she rarely stayed up past nine at night. She tried to sleep on the plane, but between the snoring of the one guy and the dirty old man on the other side of her she was barely able to meditate. He wasn't that old and he at least choose good discussion topics, but his hands constantly tried to get under her dress. One point he nearly succeeded and she had to hold his hand for the rest of the flight. She should have complained, but she was just as much at fault. Some of the strangest things she thinks about when she hugged Miko. A few of the other girls came up for hugs or to shake hands and then the small party started. Sara took a bit of time to put her case in her room and a quick meditation to hopefully gain some energy for the next few hours. Sometimes it worked and other times it didn't. This time it did and it was a lot more enjoyable this time around.


	3. Author's Notes 1

The Katana fleet I wanted to write about this and I figured mixing it with one of my other story lines that I have in my head would work out for me. The fleet side of the story is taking a bit more time to write then the Earth side as far as it has gone so far. Hopefully I can find a grove to sink into and I will be able to stick with the fleet side a bit longer now that Sara is home. Though it all depends on how I go from there.


	4. Chapter 3

They arrived at Ryloth a few weeks later. Medical teams from the planet had been transferred to the ship to bolster the fleet medics. The reports were not good somehow the spice was laced with a rare virus a hive virus. This was slowly affecting the crew. Nearly ten percent were in some state of psychosis and every human on board was infected. Fain felt this virus as he did his best to control it with the force, but even he felt more and more paranoid. All of the none human crew had been cleared of the virus and had been ordered to the surface. The Twileks were immune which was a good thing, but he was beginning to suspect they were causing more harm then good. He also was suspicious of Master Doosa as she had been having secret meeting with the captain and leaving him out of the loop. He wanted to be there he needed to be in on these meetings. It was time to confront her, to root out her deception to the rest. Fain got up and stormed his way to the conference room.

"I need answers and I can no longer stand by being left out of the group." Fain angrily stated. "I demand to know what is going on."

"Knight Green I suggest you calm down and center yourself." Master Doosa replied. "There is nothing that is being discussed here that you do not already know about."

"No, I am tired of your lies." Fain screamed as his lightsaber activated. "Explain yourself, explain to us of this disease that you brought on board."

"I did no such thing." Doosa calming countered. "We haven't found out who did, but it goes beyond just the stimcaf. All the food had been laced with this drug as well. Only the continuation of the drug has kept the virus at bay. This also creates a problem as soon as the laced food and water is used up then the virus will take full effect. I am sorry I left this out, but I fear it will do more harm then good."

"What do you mean and don't lie to me." Fain demanded.

"The virus will turn the crew, including you, all mad. The medical staff say that we must leave known space or have all the ships self destruct. We can not allow this hive virus to spread to the rest of the galaxy." Doosa explained. "I am sorry." Fain was shocked she didn't have to say it, he knew he was going to die. Slightly more than a million beings would be condemned to die just because they had no cure. He couldn't even scream that she was lying, as the truth was thick in the air. His blade deactivated as he dropped it and fell to the floor. He sank to his knees. Hope had vanished and along with his anger. Master Doosa helped him stand up and he allowed her to guide him out of the room.

"Commander Sal get the fleet ready to leave. I want us out of this gravity well within the hour. Inform the Twileks that if they do not leave now they will be coming with us." the captain ordered.

"Where will we go?" Sal asked.

"Away from the galaxy. It really doesn't matter, but I will not order my fellow captains to engage the self destruct. It would take just one ship to spread this to the rest of the galaxy." he explained. "Better to take the fleet out where we can control where we are going."

"I am not sure that will help, but I am willing to try." Sal replied. Tarwin watched the commander leave and he went back to his desk and for the first time since he was a child he started to cry as he entered his cabin. Doosa took Fain to his cabin and helped him into a healing trance. She wasn't sure if it would help, but she had to try something. She thought back years ago to the bright youngling that he was so long ago. Over the years she had be more than just his teacher. Friend, mother, guardian, and she loved him very much. She even helped him realize that at one point he had fallen in love with her. Such a foreign feeling to her and with him being human she barely understood what he felt, but she slowly turned that love back to the partnership that a jedi should have. She spent many hours with him and only after he was deep in the trance did she finally leave his side. She made her way back to the captain and sat down next to his command chair as he looked aimlessly on a screen showing the hyperspace kaleidoscope of colors.

"All I ever wanted to do when I was younger was to fly the space lanes. Never did I once question this. Whether as a trader or a judicial or a pirate I was determined to be in space." Tarwin stated. "I would think that you would have remained behind. Then again none of the Twilek medical personal left either."

"I follow the force, captain and I feel that not all is lost." Doosa replied. "I maybe immune to this virus, but I feel that we will survive."

"Ha! You must be mistakenly confident. Any hive virus that has been encountered before has killed nearly 99.9% of the ones infected and even the ones who have survived didn't survive the effects as they were attacked just because they didn't get sick themselves." Tarwin countered. "No we need to go extra galactic before this virus turns us all mad."

"Even so what would stop someone from turning the ship around or the whole fleet for that matter?" Doosa asked.

"I have the command lock out code once I set it the hyperdrive will be locked until it runs out of fuel. It takes very little to keep use in hyperspace, so it will be hundreds of years before the ships will fall back out." he replied. "By then we will be long dead. It maybe a form of madness, but I am not mad yet."

"So that is where we are going into the void between galaxies?" Doosa asked.

"Yes that is true." he stated. "I will allow all none humans to leave before hand, but you must be ready. Even now I have given orders to transfer all to the Katana even the jedi. This ship must remain sane the longest." This worried Doosa, but the force was clouded. She felt that somehow things will not go that far, but she couldn't see how. Fain had waited a long time. Just barely on the edge of consciousness. He had to, in the end, fully embrace the healing trance and it had brought some well needed peace.

What it also brought was another vision of this girl. This time she was practicing her fighting style so unusual, but familiar in so many ways. Shii-cho, Makashi, Soresu, Ataru, Shien, Djem So, and Juyo. He saw all these forms mixed together in a blinding ever changing stance. It was like she couldn't decide what form she wanted to use. The fact that she was using a normal sword sent a shiver through his body. The one thing he did see was her pain like she had lost someone very close to her. As she continued to practice she calmed down considerably. She then came close to the edge of the building she was practicing on and Fain was shocked at the destruction that had claimed her world. Bodies laid in the street, vehicles smoked or burned slowly as well a buildings some just lightly smoking and others burning brightly. He felt now this was a possible future and he became determined to stop this from happening.

He knew he had to bring the fleet to this world and he got a hold of one of the astromech droids that assisted on the bridge. It took hours to gain access to the core programming of the droid and many more hours to program in the changes needed, but he was confident that the next stop to calculate corrections in their course would then bring them close enough to enable the droid to slice in the system and bring the entire fleet to this system. He smiled as the droid rolled out of his cabin. Soon young lady we will meet soon.

Brandon watched his sister practice in the backyard. He was mesmerized on how amazing she was. It had become a ritual to watch her every morning before school. He knew she was his sister, but he wished with all his will that she wasn't. She was full of grace and style. Her every word was a perfect example of meaning. She answered with no chance to get it confused with anything, but the meaning she wanted to get across. He had tried to spy on her or sneak up on her, but she always knew. She was not completely immune to teasing and she took advantage of him at times. The cosplay outfit she wore that first day had set this in motion and he begged her to wear it again. She had disappointed him by giving it away to her childhood best friend who had a crush on him. This did help in distracting him as she was his girlfriend, but was also torture only a sister could dish out.

Several alarms went off as multiple sonic booms rattled the windows. Sara stopped mid form and looked up into the sky. Brandon went cold as the look on her face changed from the calm he always saw to near panic. What happened next he was unsure of as she screamed. Small things that were spread out over the back yard, mostly dog toys suddenly flew away from her. His jaw dropped and he wondered if she had caused it. She then looked a him and the calmness returned to her face, but he knew this was just a mask that she had thrown up.

"What was that?" Brandon asked. "How did you make that stuff fly?"

"I don't know, but I think it was my Qi or chi. I have done this a few times, but never has it shown itself this strongly and never in front of a witness." Sara explained. "I belief something really bad is about to happen. Stay home today. That was no jet that flew overhead."

"I can't stay home I am nearly at the limit. One more day absent and I will have to do the entire year over." Brandon countered.

"School is over Brandon. Just listen to the sirens. Those are air raid sirens not fire department sirens." Sara explained. A series of explosions are heard in the distance. Brandon suddenly believed her. Ten minutes later Amanda came over crying hysterically. It took nearly the same amount of time to figure out why.

"I was talking to my father and he was telling me to stay home not to go anywhere." Amanda explained. "Then I heard and explosion just before the phone went dead. I tried to call him back, but all I get is a busy signal. Sara held her and Brandon was trying himself to call her father or their for that matter. The TV was on, but only certain channels were showing and the radio was just as useless as each were showing or playing normal shows. Brandon wondered why the emergency broadcasting didn't come on until he realized this was satellite TV.

"Wait here I am going to get the TV from the garage." Brandon said as he rushed out of the house. Amanda cried for him to stay, and did so until he returned. When he plugged the TV in the only signal he could find was the test signal of the emergency broadcast. They let it play its recording over and over again, but no message came through. The power went out and the TV's died right along with the radio.

"Are we under attack? Is it the Chinese?" Amanda asked. Sara shock her head no, but she barely could understand herself. Her dreams had been warning her, but the memories were so fleeting. She knew they would be attacked, but she had no idea by who.

"Come let's go to the basement. I am feeling a bit hungry and Brandon needs to get the generator running. While he does that I see some chocolate ice cream with our names on it." Sara offered and Amanda nodded weakly. Twenty minutes later Miko came home and nearly started Amanda to panic again.

"Now settle down. I don't know anymore than either of you do." Miko said as she saw how upset Amanda was. "I came home since there was no need to sit in a shop with no power. Mark should be home soon as well." Soon a few more neighbors came over as they had a slightly bigger house. Though others came and went. By the time Mark did come home a near picnic like atmosphere developed as people emptied their fridges. A radio DJ did start talking, but the signal was weak and he didn't say much other than that certain buildings on the naval base were on fire.


	5. Chapter 4

In space it was a different matter. Green's droid had been very successful and he had directed the fleet to jump into this system. Nearly landing inside the third planet of this system. Captain Tarwin reacted first in shock and then with steel determination as the first missile hit the ship in front.

"Attention in the fleet shields up weapons hot this is not a drill. Sal bring the ship to full and someone mute that alarm." the captain ordered. As crewman reached their stations targets were picked out and return fire was starting to have an effect. What few fighters the fleet had launched. The captain watched the sudden battle show up as every ship went fully active. They were extremely close to this planet and thousands of small objects competed with the unknown enemy. Many of the objects were satellites or the debris from ones that were recently destroyed. The enemy used primarily missiles and once the shield were fully up and the fire screens active they got no hits. Within minutes the large strange ships were breaking up, but a cost was taking its toll. These enemy were using nuclear weapons and the effectiveness of the blast blackened the dark blue paint, but for the world below it went dark. As reports of a civilization was soon evident. Damage reports flowed into the CIC from nearly all the ships and the reports were light except for one thing. Every hyperdrive was damaged. Whatever went wrong Tarwin was furious.

"Navigation find out what the hell went wrong. I want answers yesterday!" he screamed into the room. "Communications see if you can get a hold of the species on this planet and find out if they need any assistance. Hopefully they are not human. If they are we won't be able to help them at all." Doosa was shocked at the sudden battle, and just as shocked at the quick action of the fleet. Whoever was attacking this planet never expected to face a fleet that so thoroughly overpowered them. She went to a station and watched as the the crewman looked at the cities below as they started to light up as power was restored. Radio signals were slowly growing in numbers and she was mildly shocked as she could understand some of it.

"Wait go back a bit to that other signal it seems a bit stronger." Doosa asked. The tech slide the bar slowly back on his screen and it cleared up.

"This is the emergency broadcasting system. The government of the United States asks that you remain in your homes. Soldiers, medical personal, fire and police members are to report to your station or to the nearest military base or post. This is not a drill." the signal ordered. It repeated over and over again.

"Captain they have a signal warning people to remain in their homes." Doosa reported.

"That is a good idea any channels that sound like a military or governmental net?" Commander Sal asked.

"None that we have detected sir. Many of the signals are in many languages. The computer has the count at nearly one hundred different languages." the tech reported. "I think this is one of those lost colonies you hear about now and again."

"Keep monitoring and find a channel that will let us take to them." Captain Tarwin ordered. "Navigation I am still waiting on your report."

"Sir, we can't explain why the hyperspace coordinates were changed, but we think it has something to do with this droid." another tech reported. "It is dead sir."

"What do you mean dead?" he asked.

"This R1 B6 monitors the Navicomp and the comp is saying that the unit wiped its complete memory." the tech replied.

"Get maintenance to see if they can recover anything from the droid." Sal ordered. "Orders to the fleet. Establish a stable orbit around the planet once all conflict in your sectors has ceased. Monitor all frequencies and have your droids do their best to translate the many languages. We would like to speak with these people and cover their entire population if we can. Be advised that this is a lost colony so first contact rules apply."

"Sir look at this. We don't have sound, but we have 2D video." a tech stated as he brought it up on the main screen. The captain looked at the man speaking and just from the way he moved spoke of authority. This had to be one of their leaders. The strange text running along the bottom of the screen made him wonder what language they spoke. A few minutes went by and suddenly the sound came on.

"Please remain calm. Emergency services will have power and services back up as soon as possible and they ask that you remain calm and in your homes. Volunteers maybe needed in the future, but for the moment please give us time to get things in order. Today is a day that no one was ready for, but as President I vow that we will pull through this trial. No part of this great nation was not affected by this brutal attack on our planet. Yes that is correct we have been attacked by aliens. Where they came from and what they want is a question we have yet to find the answer for. The suddenness of the attack and the great display of the destruction of many satellites has left us crippled." the man explained.

"Bounce their signal off the fleet I want to make sure these people hear him." the captain ordered.

"At Just after twelve, governments around the world reported being attacked from unknown sources. This went from strange missiles falling into our atmosphere to the assumed nuclear fireworks we witnessed in our skies a few hours ago." This president talked for a long time and the speech was repeated over and over again on many different frequencies some voice only. The captain waited impatiently for a frequency that would link into this president so he wouldn't have to talk to the whole world to speak with him.

"Captain several of our fighter have gone down to the surface." a junior officer reported. "Search and rescue has been dispatched, but are receiving difficulty in locating certain craft do to heavy resistance in the area."

"Do what you can, ensign. Have future mission covered by fighters if necessary." Tarwin ordered. "Any other problems?"

"Yes one sir A shuttle is missing from the hanger bay. I apologize, but we have no idea who took the shuttle." the ensign reported. Master Doosa suddenly knew that this was not good. She had a bad feeling that this had to do with Fain Green. She also figured that he had something to do with them being here in the first place.

"Ensign can you locate the shuttle?" Doosa asked.

"I know exactly where it is bringing up the scan from the ship over its location." A series of pictures came up on the screen until the entire shuttle was in view or most of it. A hooded figure was seen covering the shuttle in a camouflaged net. It drew a frown from both Doosa and Tarwin as they glanced at each other.

"I hope this is not a jedi, but from the net moving on its own that leaves little doubt that it is not." Tarwin stated. "I would think a jedi of all people would know that this is a large risk. Get a team down there to recover him. He can't get in contact with the local population. This world's people depend on us not contaminating them."

"I request to go there personally. I believe I can reason with him, and I would not being a risk to their people." Master Doosa requested.

"Denied you are alien to them and if you had been paying attention they don't like aliens that much." Sal countered as he pointed to one of the screens. The view was horrible as a small group tore apart what must be one of the aliens that had attacked them. Doosa frowned as she thought about what Fain had told her of his dreams. For all she knew he was going to be the cause of this girl's pain.

"Captain we have contact with their president." the communication ensign reported.

"Excellent, open a channel." Tarwin ordered. The ensign nodded. "This is Captain Jobal Tarwin of the Galactic Republic vessel Katana. I would like to open a dialog with you world and we are willing to render any aid that you may require after the recent attack that your world has suffered. The unknown forces attacked us as well, and we have removed this threat from your world."

"This is President of the United States Jared Armbruster. I find it hard to believe that you are in fact who you say you are. These aliens attacked us without warning and you just happened to show up to fight them." he replied angrily. "How do I know you are not just another group of aliens wanting to take over our world?"

"President Armbruster I assure you that we can provide a bit of assistance and to give an example at this very time we are using our ships to replace many of the satellites that your world has lost." the captain explained. "At this time we would normally ask to meet face to face, but our fleet is currently under quarantine. If you have a secure frequency we could talk face to face. Your video transmissions are easily enough copied despite the primitive quality. At least you can see we are just as human as you are."

"Fine I will get my people to work on it. You say you are receiving and transmitting our satellite transmissions?" he asked. "How many ships do you have as that was one hell of a fight you fought up there."

"Two hundred ships and numerous fighters. Nearly all of your satellites have been destroyed or rendered silent. The high level of ionic disruption from the nuclear blasts has nearly wiped your network clean." Tarwin explained. "We can help get the ones that are intact working again, but this will take time."

"One of my aids wonder if you have access to our internet. If you do could you talk to me that way?" the Potus asked. "It would be much more secure if you could."

"Yes we can captain." the ensign reported.

"Yes we have access to your network. Give a moment to get better translation programing in place." Tarwin replied. "What is the code to contact you directly?"

"We will send an address up to you over this frequency as soon as we can. First we have to bring in some equipment to replace some of the damaged items." another man replied.

"Very well. On another note some of our fighters had to make emergency landings and I must give a warning not to get too close to them as we have been affected by a pretty nasty virus. Your people will face a grave threat that we do not want to curse you with." Tarwin explained. "Also can you tell the other countries to do the same. We truly do not want anyone else to come to harm."

"We will do our best, but not everyone will listen." Armbruster replied. "I will look forward to seeing my first extraterrestrial."

"I am just as human as your people look like I think you will be some what disappointed." the captain stated. He didn't receive a reply, but in away he was not expecting one as this president's last sentence sounded final.


	6. Chapter 5

Fain Green worked quickly as he covered the craft in netting. He didn't know when the battle would end, but they would eventually discover that he had left the ship. He got the feeling that he was being watched and wondered if some local had seen him land. He stretched out his senses and felt around. Finding nothing he assumed they had discovered his disappearance quicker than he thought. Once he had the ship fully covered he moved quickly down the mountain and into the local settlement. One second he was in the jungle the next he was walking passed houses on either side. The air to him was alive with the force and for the first time in his life he felt that it was in balance. This made him pause and wonder as he never thought or felt that it was out of balance except for a few locations. Here it was strongly in balance. He enjoyed the feeling as he walked toward the person that had graced or haunted his dreams for so long.

"How can you just sit there so calmly?" Brandon asked his sister. "The president came on a said we were attacked by aliens. Aliens! What are we going to do?"

"Brandon can you do anything about what happened?" Sara calmly replied as she cleaned her sword. "There is nothing we can do. We were attacked, but these aliens have stopped their attack and are now gone. Stop acting like a douche. Amanda needs you right now to be strong for her."

"Whatever, but you got the right idea, Sara it is time to prepare. I am going to get my rifle." Brandon stated. Sara rolled her eyes as there was no reasoning with him. She finished cleaning the sword and put it back together. She then got up and went and got a hotdog from the grill. Power had returned, but the BBQ had continued as more of the neighbors came together. Her father and step mother held each other as they talked to the Johnson's from down the street. Nearly thirty people were moving in and out of the house. Most were glued to the TV as news reports from around the country flooded the news stations. Sara looked up in time to see this strange craft attacking a building right there in Pearl Harbor and suddenly the craft took to the sky. The crafts that had attacked had barely damaged anything at the base and she wondered why.

"Turn it up, turn it up." One of her neighbors pleaded. The volume came up as another found the remote.

"...as unconfirmed reports come in more and more are stating that there is another alien force up there in space." the reporter explained. "This is a recording of a conversation that was picked up just a few minutes ago."

"...you are not just another group of aliens wanting to take over our world?"

"President Armbruster I assure you that we can provide a bit of assistance and to give an example at this very time we are using our ships to replace many..."

"This is the best section that we have found we will bring you further portions of this conversation as our staff cleans up the recording. Right now let us go to Washington to see if the White House has released any new information." the reporter stated and the volume went down again as the neighbor turned it down.

"How are you doing Sara?" her father asked.

"Just fine though I am not so sure about Brandon. He went up stairs to get his rifle ready." Sara replied. "I think you need to have a talk with him."

"Okay with so many around he doesn't need to be bringing that cannon out." Mark rushed into the house. Miko looked concerned and reached out to take Sara's hand and Sara suddenly hugged her. This surprised her and Miko returned the hug with growing acceptance. Sara felt this was the right thing to do and there was no reason to deny a simple comfort over an argument that happened so long ago. Miko had been walking on egg shells since she came home weeks earlier and Sara had wondered why they had not had a new fight. She knew part of it was who she was now. Miko loosened her grip enough to give her a kiss on the cheek. Nice thing that Sara was just tall enough not to get kissed on the forehead.

"I am glad that you came home when you did. The mere thought of you being stuck in Japan would have crushed your father." Miko stated.

"I know, Miko." Sara replied. She let go of her and Sara went around talking to some of her friends. After a few minutes she heard Brandon and Mark arguing. Brandon must really have been serious. She also heard Amanda screaming for them to stop. Sara sighed and decided to end this fight by getting involved. As she went to the stairs she suddenly stopped, feeling confused as she was near the front door. She took a step to the door and she didn't know why she felt she had to open the door, but she did. A man stood there about to knock. He looked as shocked as she was and then she began to laugh. He wasn't much taller then her five feet. He had blond hair pulled back from his face. A beard that she figured he had just started to grow and the most piercing eyes she had ever seen. Had she not been laughing so hard she might have been stunned with how attractive she found him to be, but seeing him in a Jedi costume from the movies was too funny.

"Greeting I am Fain Green and the force has guided me to you." he stated and Sara looked at him as she paused in her laughter and then what he said made her laugh even harder. "Please I do not see what is so humorous." Sara finally got her laughter under control and she took a closer look at him. He looked very serious and she could feel that he was powerful or he radiated power. Stuffy was her final first impression. A stuffy attractive man. For long minutes she stared at him and his strange clothing. From the tip of his boots to those vibrant eyes. Hazel eyes so light in color she swore they were gold.

"Sorry, it is just that the world is coming to the end and you come to the door dressed as a jedi from Star Wars. One of the last things I would expect." Sara replied. He took a sharp breath when she said jedi, but than looked confused as she mentioned Star Wars. "Can I help you with something or were you trying to be serious with the force guiding you here?"

"I am very serious. I have been having visions about you and your world for months." Fain answered. "I fear that you and your family are in some type of danger." Sara chuckled a bit and then nervously stopped. His face was so serious and deep down she believed him.

"So you think you can come here in that costume and make me believe we are in some kind of danger? Take a look at the news, nerf herder, we just got attacked by aliens." Sara fired at him. "Tell your save the world act to someone who cares." Sara smirked at her use of nerf herder from the movies. She had watched the films many times and had all the fight scenes with lightsabers recorded just so she could attempt to copy the moves the actors made. Her father had recorded her with one of those lighted sabers and she had done a very good job on copying the moves. Not having anyone to fight against she had to come up with a few changes, but over all she felt confident that she improved on what she saw. Her brother had even sent that video to George Lucas. It was also on Youtube not that it got many hits since she wasn't fighting anyone. He merely raised his eyebrow before he sighed.

"I am not wearing a costume and I watched the battle as it occurred in space." Fain retorted. "And I am not a nerf herder I am a jedi. May I at least come inside and out of the way?" Sara backed up just enough and he stepped forward as a few people came in and others left.

"Everyone else seems to be here, so I might as well let you come in, but first if you are truly from space prove it." Sara challenged.

"I didn't land anywhere close so showing my ship is not practical, but what about this." Fain replied as he showed her some device. He pressed a button and a holographic image of Sara suddenly appeared over the device. Sara was impressed and the fact that it was her as she was now. She passed her hand through the image and smiled.

"Okay jedi you have an interesting toy, but it still doesn't convince me." Sara stated.

"I can sense that you do, but would you like to write that down?" Fain asked as a pen from the table floated up in the air. Sara snatched it out of the air worried that someone would see it. A flash of her dreams went past here eyes and she set the pen back on the table suddenly growing cold.

"I think you need to leave." Sara replied coldly. "You are a danger to my family not the other way around." Sara pushed him back out the door. He didn't resist her and was taken a bit by surprise at her reaction. She pushed him again and then grabbed for his lightsaber. He didn't expect her to do such a thing and she calmly walked away. He stood there stunned and followed her through the house, and out into the backyard. He saw the very rock garden that he had seen so many times in his dreams and gasped in shock as she jumped from one stone to another. The neighbors looked on wondering what she was going to do. Sara looked at Fain and looked at the blade before hitting the switch. Wvrischicsch, vrun.

"Please that is not a toy." Fain pleaded. "Please turn it off before you hurt yourself."

"I wanted proof and now I have it." Sara replied. She then took a few swings and then hit one of the rocks cutting a long narrow gap. "I always wondered what a lightsaber was like." Sara deactivated the blade and threw it back at him. "It is like nothing I have experienced before. Interesting gyroscopic effect." Her neighbors couldn't believe what they were seeing, but with in minutes the backyard was empty. Miko, Mark, Brandon and Amanda continued to look from Sara and to the stranger.

"Who are you?" Mark asked.

"Dad, meet Fain Green Jedi Knight and all that jazz. He was just about to leave, so there is no need to get friendly." Sara explained.

"A Jedi knight, a real jedi knight? You have to be kidding me, don't josh me around like that, sis." Brandon asked.

"You saw the blade cut through the stone. The only other way would be for him to start moving rocks around." Sara replied. "You can do that can't you?"

"Yes, but performing tricks is not looked highly upon. I think the blade was proof enough." Fain stated. "But I must insist that your family comes with me we have a way to protect them better than down here. It is important that they survive."

"Oh ya your dream well I have been having dreams too and it is already too late." Sara countered. "The aliens attacked and now they are gone. In six months people will talk about it, but that will be about all."

"You don't understand the attack was just the beginning." Fain replied. "Please listen to your dreams, your visions."

"Go home Fain. We are perfectly safe here and I don't expect these dreams to happen after today." Sara stated. Fain knew he wasn't getting through to her. Maybe he wasn't meant to save her? At least he warned her of the danger.

"If you change your mind I will be waiting for you right up there. I think you will find me without further directions." Fain informed her. He turned and walked around not wanting to go through the house again. Sara hopped back to the grass, and looked at her family. If the enemy was defeated what possible threat could they be facing?


	7. Chapter 6

Her family bugged her for nearly an hour about the strange man and Brandon pulled out his Star Wars movies and that helped stop the questions. Sara was just glad that the odd man was gone, but his warning made her wonder how could he know that something was wrong? She really couldn't get him or the lightsaber out of her head. Could the force really be real? Could the strange things that have happened around her been her fault? Could she control the force? It was a silly thought, but she had felt something when she held that blade and what she felt sang to her. She slowly brought up her legs into the lotus position and meditated right there as the movie played. She had to know if this was true she needed to really see this dream she had been having for months. She felt a burden had left her when the sonic booms passed and nothing had happened to them.

Fain had gone away for a while, but he came back to watch her. He had never felt this way before and he wondered why he felt an attraction to her. His mind had wandered and wondered about her until they started to watch they're 2D holovid. The scenes on the screen were spot on for Tatooine, Naboo, Coruscant. Even the ships were accurate not that they flew exactly like they did. What really impressed him that he knew Master Yoda and Qui-Gon Jin, Plo Koon, Mace Windu, and Yaddle. He knew the others named and knew that Obi Wan Kenobi was Qui-Gon's padawan. What drew him into the story was how real it felt and it sent a chill through his body. Could Palpatine really be a Sith lord? When the movie ended he meant to leave and come back later, but the one called Brandon put another holodrama in and it showed an even more shocking event. A galactic war he remained fixed to his hiding spot and he remained until all three dramas were shown.

He wasn't completely transfixed by the shows as he did notice that Sara was meditating during nearly the entire time. He felt her in the force very strongly. In fact it grew in strength until the very end of the movie and she turned her head looking straight at him. He knew she saw him, but her eyes were closed. She must be seeing him through the force. What he wondered was why she wasn't concerned with him watching her spying on her like he was. He felt her laugh and it was strange as it was just like his master when she laughed at something she caught him doing that he shouldn't. He sent an apology to her and she jerked her head as she received it. This time she did open her eyes and shook her head as she got up. He continued to watch her and was puzzled as she began to eat. The girl wasn't very big and roughly 55 to 60 kilograms. She piled up a plate of food and from the looks of it three to four kilos worth and that wasn't all. They had been cooking all day and many had left their food there when she frightened them all away. Three plates later and a trip in the middle to what could only be a refresher. She finally stopped eating. Fain could have sworn that her stomach didn't even bulge out from the estimated ten kilos of food she devoured. How could she eat that much? The other members of her family ate but nowhere near what she had. Fain was hungry himself and he decided it was time to go back to the ship.

Captain Tarwin sighed. He had been in constant conference with the President of the United States and many other countries of their world. Most showed a bit of shock at seeing Master Doosa. There was also a bit of disappointment that he and most of his crew were human until they saw Doosa and Doctor Sul'Daro. Constant requests came from those governments to visit either on the ground or on the Katana. As the spice generated hive virus grew strength Tarwin was reluctant to even request it. Two things were going well as they were operating as this world's satellites they were gaining terabits of information on nearly everything this world had to offer. This was good and bad at the same time. He had read that this world was is a constant state of unrest. The engineers had been working around the clock to put out replacement satellites so his fleet could finally leave this system better off then they found it, but reports from engineering were giving him a headache. The amount of damage the hyperdrives received had the engineers reporting it will be months before they get even a few ships jump capable. This would only happen if they stripped parts from other ships. The fleet didn't have that much time. Current supplies would last them maybe six months of the spice laced food and after that the virus would take full effect and in a matter of days Doctor Sul'Daro stated nearly ninety percent of his crew would go insane. His door chimed and he pressed the pad for it to open.

"Captain I think I may have good news, but I will have to run more tests." Sul'Daro stated as she came in. "Pilot Lan was down on the surface for nearly six hours and he was given a meal and a drink called coffee. As part of his exam after we recovered him the virus count in his body dropped by eighty percent."

"What are you saying? That this planet is the cure to stop the hive virus?" Jaral asked.

"Either that or their food is." Sul'Daro replied. "I ran tests on the other pilots and each have a reduced virus count. I ask permission to send down teams to collect air, soil, and food samples. If this holds out we may not be a threat to these people at all."

"Okay set it up, as I would like to meet this president personally as soon as possible." Jaral stated. "I do hope the force, that this works."

"I do as well." Sul'Daro replied.

Master Doosa was mildly worried. She should be mad at Fain for just leaving like he did, but she understood now how much his visions had bothered him. It had been nearly a full day and from what information she was able to collect he had not returned to the ship he took down, their ship to be exact. He had managed to either shut the ship completely down or he shut the fleet transponder off. Either way they would not know where the ship was if they had not monitored the movements of every vessel during the battle. She had half an idea to go down there and drag him back up to the fleet. The other half was to just leave him there. Her comlink vibrated and she answered it.

"Captain Tarwin do you need me back on the Katana?" she asked.

"No and how do you always know it is me?" he asked.

"I would say it was the force, but you seem to be the only one who calls me at this hour." Doosa replied. She heard him laugh.

"Well you could have dragged me along for a while. What I called to say is that I have given authorization for teams to go down to the surface and collect samples. I would like you to go as well and pick up that wayward jedi of yours." Tarwin requested. "Also when you are down there make sure your team meets with the local leaders and eats anything that is offered."

"Why is that an order?" she asked.

"Simple Doctor Sul'Daro believes that this system has something that is combating the hive virus." Tarwin replied. "If it is true we will land the entire fleet and see if we can replace all of our food stock."

"I shall be ready in minutes. Who do I have to contact on this ship?" Master Doosa asked.

"Lt. Bolo, he will be in charge of the mission if the XO of the Karnack decides to remain on board." the captain replied.

"Thank you captain and have a pleasant night." Doosa remarked. She heard him grunt and the line went dead. She wondered if this was an over sight that he didn't end the conversation or the fact that he just had too much to do? As far as she was concerned he should have been an admiral, but judiciary didn't have a rank higher than captain. She didn't think about it after that and within the hour five shuttle craft were landing at the wet navy base of a group of islands in the middle of an ocean she was told was the Pacific. She breathed in the ocean air and a large smile grew on her face. The greeting ceremony must have been rushed as she felt that many of the humans that were their didn't want to be there and the ones who did were already greeting commander Sties and Lt Bolo. The crowds thoughts changed as she dropped the hood of her robe. The shocked looks and the general murmurs of the soldiers was large enough even to make the band falter in their playing. Then again as she looked around she was not the main focus as nearly twenty Twilek medical personal came out of one of the other ships.

"Master Doosa Lare I would like you to meet Admiral Harry Douglas, Commander of the US Pacific Fleet. Wet Navy of course." Cmdr. Sties introduced him.

"It is a pleasure to meet a true alien." the Admiral stated as he held out his hand. Nautolans were not known for their touching and she bowed as any jedi would. The admiral recovered and Doosa giggled in her amusement of the admiral's thoughts.

"Admiral it is also a pleasure to meet you, and no we do not eat humans." Master Doosa said once she understood his thoughts. The man looked extremely shocked and she chuckled. Which he added an uncomfortable laugh. "Now that the awkward moment is out of the way. I think we can get started on a more informal relationship. It is a rare planet that smells so close to my home world. I would like to go for a swim later on."

"Why I believe that could be arranged, Master Lare." the admiral replied. She was pleased that he recovered so fast, but she was a bit concerned that she could read their thoughts so easily.

Sara woke up suddenly and crashed back down in her bed. The sun was just now coming into her window and this time her dream was not fading. She remembered it all and tears rolled down her face as it played again in her head. She saw missiles thousands of missiles fly through the air releasing some type of mist or smoke. The feeling she got from this was cold so very cold. It felt like death and she knew this was no dream. Those missiles had been real. Hundreds of reports of these missiles were on the news and the internet. They carried death, but what kind she was unaware of. Hunger called to her and for the life of her she had never been so hungry in her life. She got up to find something to eat. As she passed by Brandon's room she looked inside and was only partly surprised to see them in bed together. She was more surprised that the door was open showing her Amanda's bare back.

Her father had not come home and it was still difficult to make any calls at all. Police had locked down every major street which made travel more than a few blocks impossible. Even walking the ten miles to the building he worked at impossible as they were turned around from every angle. After they had finished watching Star Wars they tried to find her dad and gave up at some point during the night. Sara had meditated longer than she ever had and wondered if today would be any different. She got busy cooking breakfast and she was soon joined by Miko and her father.

"Good that you are making breakfast as I don't feel so well. Your father and I have come down with some nasty chest cold." Miko said weakly as she sat down at the table. "Be a dear and cook some tea. I have a feeling we will need something to sooth our throats later on." Sara hide her reaction from Miko. She knew exactly that this wasn't going to be a simple chest cold. A different dream flashed in her mind as she watched in fast forward as her family was dying. She wiped the tears away and was glad Miko didn't notice. Brandon and Amanda came down and both of them were happy. Sara smiled at them and winked at Amanda. She blushed and Sara giggled. Brandon started coughing and hacking up large chunks of phlegm. This caused Miko and Amanda to follow suit. Her father wasn't much better as she could hear him from the bedroom. Whatever was making them sick didn't curb their appetite one bit. Eggs, bacon, pancakes, waffles, toast and cereal she prepared and they ate everything. They even dug into the leftovers from the day before. Sara wondered why she wasn't as sick as they were as she had the same ravenous appetite that they had. She needed to find that jedi and ask him what they had.


	8. Chapter 7

Sara got dressed for the trek up the side of the Kekoalele Ridge. Somewhere that jedi had his ship. She headed out on her moped. She felt a bit silly riding the thing, but it was much easier than riding a bike or walking. As she got to Alewa Drive she knew she was close and she stopped at the end. She then chained the moped to the fence and jumped over heading towards Girl's Road. It didn't take long to find the ship and she wondered if the ship could even fly the way it was shaped. Didn't they believe in aerodynamics at all? She had seen some badly designed star ships, but this topped even the flat brick shape of the Ebon Hawk. She walked under the ship and started up the ramp.

"I am not in the ship." Fain said as he came in sight.

"I see that now." Sara replied as she came back down. "You tried to warm me that my family would be safer on your ship, but I don't think this is big enough to have a very large medical bay."

"That is true, but then I wasn't really talking about this shuttle, but that ship there." Fain points in a direction that Sara is confused about as she sees nothing but trees. Then the vegetation parts to show this huge ship. "That is one of our ships and the medical bay is larger than this shuttle. I could bring your family on board. The doctors could see what is wrong and with the force they will cure it."

"I saw my parents die coughing up blood and chunks of lung tissue." Sara replied. "Whatever they have scares the crap out of me."

"I would be concerned as well, but I am concerned about nearly everyone here. This sickness will affect everyone. The feeling I get through the force is a very black one." Fain calmly explained. "You should have come with me last night."

"Okay I believe a total stranger to help my family that is in good health from some foreseen event." Sara replied. "No you were not very convincing and I didn't feel I could trust you."

"What about now?" Fain asked. "They are now sick and you have finally remembered your visions."

"I still am wary of you. You are hiding something and I think it is just as bad." Sara stated. Fain sighed and sat down on the ramp.

"The whole fleet is infected with another type of virus. It only affects humans. I took a risk coming here only because I saw that this planet is different. I no longer feel that I am losing my mind in fact I have never felt this good. It is strange, but I feel at home on this world yet I came from the other side of the galaxy." Fain explained. "The force guided me here and in my craziness it made me force the entire fleet here as well. Seeing that ship and sensing it is going to land brings me hope that it was the right course of action."

"I understand you want to help me and my family and it seems you have helped out the fleet you are traveling with, but what I don't understand is why? With an entire galaxy to move around in what is so special about my world about me?" Sara questions. "You did something to me yesterday and I want to know what you did."

"Did I do something or was it just you?" Fain questions. "All I did was come to see you. To talk to you, and maybe get you to come with me. You are the one who took my lightsaber. You are the one who decided and I was a bit surprised that you even could turn on my blade. It is linked to me a part of me and yet you found the button to push to turn it on. Here take a good look at my lightsaber and tell me what button you pushed." Sara took the offered blade and turned it to the button but she did see it. Her mouth opened then she felt the button and her shock was complete. This weapon didn't have an external switch, but an internal one. She had turned it on. How she pushed a button that her finger couldn't touch was beyond her understanding, but she could feel the button. For the second time she pressed the button and nearly stabbed the ramp.

"How can I press a button a switch without pressing it?" Sara wondered.

"With the force." Fain calmly stated. "You used the force. Have you not wondered about certain things that have happened over the years and I wonder have these incidences not gotten stronger over time?"

"Yes, but I could never control any of it and it only seemed to happen when I was upset or frightened." Sara replied. "I don't want this. I have practiced martial arts all my life just to control my chi. To prevent myself from doing things like that ever again. I have no interest in the force or jedi or Star Wars. Your world is too black and white. Either you work to do good all the time or you get sucked into doing bad and this force controls you to do more bad. I can't live with such. I don't believe that once you are evil that you remain evil. If deep down you are a good person you will never have to fall to the dark side or be corrupted forever. Where is the balance in that, the free will? I think of others, but in the end I will think of myself and I feel. I feel everything. I control my emotions as good as anyone else."

"Your world has come up with a very accurate story of the rest of the galaxy. At least the people, aliens humans, and ships. I watched from outside the videos that you played last night." Fain revealed. "I think you felt I was there."

"I did and that does puzzle me. I have studied martial arts since I was three. I have studied dozens of religions and one of them is Jediism. It is simple enough and they do base it a bit on the jedi code. Though it is not the main basis and they can't control the force." Sara explained. "In martial arts in Kung Fu, Tai Chi there is Yin and Yang, black white good and evil. No kiss is going to push me to the dark side falling in love with someone is human nature and not following through with those feelings is wrong and you deny it. That is just one example. Forming a relationship is a life long project. It is one thing to fall in love, but another to truly love someone. If your order is anything like the movies I don't want any part of it."

"Sounds like you have had a lot of thought on the matter." Fain replied. "Now where do I begin?" Fain paused for a few minutes. "Okay we don't believe there is absolutely no emotion, but that we control those emotions, we feel them absorb them and then let them go. We can love, but as friends or mentor students. It is not possible to remain detached to everything. We form an attachment to our masters and to our students. Once you are a knight the likelihood that you will have a mission with your former master is frowned upon, because of this attachment. The story shows them falling in love and though I didn't hear everything I got enough. The one called Anakin would never make it to knighthood. His arrogance, anger is just too open. His attraction was way too noticeable and I have to say that Obi-wan was blind not to see it."

"I get that, but a lot of it was just in the script of the story. What would happen if say a padawan fell in love with a fellow padawan or with his or her master?" Sara questioned. "How fast would it be noticed?"

"Fairly quickly with in a few days at most." Fain replied. "Once it is verified the couple or the student would go through classes and counseling until they understood it was just their bodies confusing them or that their love is misplaced. In the long run they fall out of love and the friendship remains. We do not discourage relationships, nor do we encourage them. We do not separate them is one thing we do."

"I can see that is smart. Separation would make them want to be with them even more." Sara added. "What if by chance no one did figure it out that they had their love affair and in public they never lead on that they had a relationship and years pass. They keep the relationship private and act as perfect colleagues in public. Would the same thing happen as with a fresh romance or would it be handled differently. What if they just finally told the truth by petitioning for permission to get married?"

"I don't know I just made knight myself. That is a question for a master not a junior knight of the order." Fain replied feeling very uncomfortable. All this talk of relationships and the like had made him nervous and with her being very attractive it was not helping at all.

"Okay, I was just wondering and only because that is our impression about jedi." Sara stated. "I need to go back. It seems my whole family is sick except me."

"I'll take you there with the fleet landing it will be safe to travel." Fain offered.

"Not with that tin can it is too big." Sara countered.

"No I mean I have a speeder I can fly you back but it is no bigger than a ground car." Fain explained. "Won't take but a minute." Sara just shook her head as she watched him run up in the ship. She turned and left. From what she had seen it would take him ten minutes just to get the speeder out. Fifteen minutes later she was home and Fain wasn't even there. Her family and Amanda were looking even worse. Their coughs were followed by spitting out what they coughed up. If she had a weak stomach she would have been sick herself. The news was on and it was really hard to understand with all the coughing and when the family was quiet the anchor people were coughing. Hospitals around the country were reporting over crowding. If she understood it even the president was sick.

"Hi this is Angel Gordon an intern at HKTV. I was told to take over since I am not sick not that I ever talked in front of the camera. Anyways as you see many people are coming down with some strange chest cold. Hospitals are over filled and the lines are so long that you might as well stay home. Some are blaming the alien attack for this and others are blaming the extraterrestrial humans for bringing the disease here. Whatever the cause is we are in the dark as even doctors that we would ask or the CDC would make a statement regarding this outbreak. What I do have to report is that the president is sick, but he is in the care of the alien humans. He is scheduled to address the nation tonight which will be noon local time. This is less than an hour from now, but if the rest of the nation is like it is here we may never hear it." Angel stated. "Until then I will set it up to receive the signal from the White House in hopes that a solution is in the works. Stay home drink water. Watch out for each other. This is Angel Gordon HKTV."

"That doesn't look good and I can feel it getting worse." Fain stated nearly startling Sara.

"Don't you jedi know how to knock?" Sara asked turning on him.

"We do, but the door was open and I did knock several times." Fain countered. "We need to get your parents over to the fleet ship."

"Fine, but what about everyone else on the island?" Sara asked.

"Them too, but from what I have sensed your parents are farther along." Fain replied. Sara looked really concerned as she helped carry or drag all four of them to the air speeder. Fain flew back to his ship that was now uncovered and Sara felt the ship take off before the speeder was locked down.

"Who is flying this crate?" Sara asked.


	9. Chapter 8

"The astromech is. Come on it probably is best to leave them where they are." Fain stated as he guided Sara to the cockpit.

"Oh, I see." Sara replied. "What I don't get is how this has affected them so fast? They couldn't even say a single word. I know Brandon wanted to, but he just couldn't speak."

"Sara what ever this is is advancing quickly. I only hope a Bacta tank can handle the infection if not I fear the worse." Fain stated. This silenced Sara and she was vaguely aware of the flight to the ship and as Fain guided her to the medical bay. Her thoughts were completely on her parents, her brother and Amanda. She watched as they were placed in the tanks. The medical personal worked quickly and even they had nearly every tank, pod and bed full.

"Knight Green, Master Doosa is not pleased with what you have done." Joll Fallwen said as he came up next to him.

"Knight Fallwen, I did what I felt the force was telling me to do, plus I was a bit crazy at the time." Fain replied with a weak laugh. "I hope that we didn't save them for nothing."

"I am concerned as well. Some of the crew have come down with this sickness as well, but their immune systems have kicked into high. These Earthlings on the other hand don't have the thousands of years experience dealing with such a organism." Joll explained. "The Twilek medical teams are working quickly and they believe they can come up with a directed cure within hours. The problem is that this world has seven billion people and from what we can tell they are all sick."

"That is not good even if we figure out a cure how are we going to deliver it?" Fain asked.

"No telling." Joll replied. "Command believes this was the cause of the Shirmaksu. They launched missiles and another ship took one of the missiles on board. Whatever they used they genetically modified it to target humans on this planet, but with the way it was made I think it was more to target us and not these humans."

"Are you saying we are at risk of becoming sick?" Fain asked.

"Not really. The Shirmaksu assumed a few things when they made it and for some reason the hive virus and this world will give us the resistance we need." Joll replied. "That is what Doctor Sul'Daro thinks. Before we started taking on these humans they were running full tests on food air water and our blood samples."

"So there is hope than?" Fain asked.

"For some, but if we can't launch a air born cure then I fear billions could die." Joll sadly stated. Fain sighed and watched as they drew blood from Sara. She refused to take anything, even some antibiotics.

"Leave me alone, take your sample and leave me alone." Sara complained. "I am not sick at all. Just a bit hungry."

"Very well, but you will remain here until we clear you." the nurse ordered.

"I am staying right here with my family." Sara added. Fain lowered his head before he turned away. He had to report to Master Doosa and Sara wasn't going anywhere. He placed his hand briefly on her shoulder which as far as he could tell she didn't even notice. Fifteen minutes later he made the call he partially dreaded.

"Master Doosa I have returned." Fain said after she picked up.

"Yes I was informed that you are on the JGR Harness. I am currently in the Admiral's office, so it will be a while before I will be back to talk to you properly." Doosa stated, and she didn't sound very happy. Fain flinched even if she couldn't see him. "If it wasn't for this new disease you have taken a large risk to infect this world with a hive virus we were not even capable of curing."

"I understand, but I have my reasons. This world needs us as we need them." Fain replied. "I just fear that we came too late."

"I know what you did and that we will talk about." Master Doosa stated and Fain felt her anger even as she was a fair distance away. "Stay where I can find you quickly."

"Yes master. I will be in medical." Fain replied and the link went dead. He got something to eat and was surprised with the fresh vegetables and other foods. This must be food from this world. He ate quickly and made a tray for Sara as he felt she would be hungry. Ten minutes later Sara took the tray and ate while watching them care for her family. Once she was finished she started to meditate or pray since she started mumbling something he couldn't understand. Fain meditated with her as well and he focused on one family member at a time. He also sensed that Sara was doing the same thing as the force flared and weakened depending on the words she spoke.

"Az yibaka kashachar orecha vaaruchatcha mehera titzmach vehalach lefanecha tzidkecha kevod Adonai yaasfecha." Sara chanted this over and over. Fain found it beautiful and chilling at the same time. With each word the force flared and slammed into him. It brought him a peace that he rarely felt. Minutes later a droid started speaking strangely.

"Then shall your light break forth like the dawn, and your health shall jump forth quickly, and your righteousness shall go ahead. The glory of the lord will be your guardian." the droid stated and Fain knew that was what Sara was chanting. "That is a prayer to this world's God which they believe is the creator of the universe. Most interesting as I nearly fried my circuits searching for a translation." Fain gave a slight chuckle as the droid was not directing his complaint at him, but at another droid. His attention was drawn back to her family and he closed his eyes to see them through the force. Sara was nearly blinding in the force and her family glowed as well. As he watched he pleaded with the force to help them get stronger. As minutes or hours passed Fain was saddened as first her mother faded followed by her father and the girl. Lastly her brother was fading in and out as Sara's strength weakened. Fain felt that she was even drawing strength from him and it concerned him. It took a large effort to break out of the trance he had fallen into.

His eyes opened and he was shocked and sickened. Sara was looking thin as if she had been chanting for weeks. He looked around and was again shocked at the IV tubes running into her and him. Could they really have been in a trance for so long?

"Knight Green you must help me shut her down." Master Doosa requested. "If we don't she will be lost as well. There is nothing we can do for her brother and he is screaming to be let go."

"I don't know if I have the strength. Can you not put her under with drugs?" Fain asked.

"We have tried many times. Her metabolism processes it too fast." Doosa replied. "Please link with us. I feel you are the key to stopping her from killing herself or someone else." Fain nodded as he felt the truth in her words. He opened himself to her and the other jedi in the circle. Sara stirred as she felt them enter her mind. She cried out as she knew what they wanted to do and she was too weak to stop them. Fain saw Sara in a field talking to her brother.

"Please Sara let me go. I am tired and in so much pain. Father and Miko are gone to a better place and Amanda is waiting for me." Brandon pleaded. "Your new family is here I can feel them. They will take care of you. They can show you peace and acceptance."

"Brandon you are all that is left of our family. I have felt so much pain. Aunts, uncles, cousins, grandparents all dead. How can I go on living knowing all of my family is gone?" Sara countered. "Please let me heal you."

"No Sara you do not have the strength and if you pull any more from Fain you will kill him or others." Brandon stated. "I could not live with myself if others died to keep me alive."

"Sara he is correct. There is no death, only the force." Fain interrupted. "Let him go. Let him be at peace, one with the force."

"Help me I can feel the others together we can save him." Sara begged.

"No child, he has made his choice. Accept it." Master Doosa replied. "You will only cause more harm then good." Sara bowed her head and suddenly hugged and kissed her brother.

"I love you my brother." Sara declared. "I will think of you always." Brandon smiled and the pain faded from his dream presence as he slowly faded. Outside in reality his body breathed its last and vanished leaving behind a swirling tank full of bacta. Sara fell asleep instantly no longer able to hold the trance she had put herself into. Fain popped out of the meld and he too lost consciousness. Nearly a week passed before he woke up. He slowly sat up and nearly regretted it as his head started to pound. Slowly he centered himself as he drew upon the force. Minutes passed and the headache faded away.

"Welcome back to the living Knight Green." Master Doosa said as he looked at her.

"How long?" he croaked as he searched for something to drink. The medical droid was ready and handed him a squeeze bulb. Fain drank slowly and still coughed.

"In the trance nearly two weeks and another in a healing trance." Doosa replied. "Sara Finn is still in a strange coma. We expect that she should be awake, but only her subconscious brain is active and it cries until she is fed. A most peculiar state."

"She is not ill?" Fain asked.

"No in fact she and many others who never got sick have provided us with valuable information." Doosa stated. "The organism that has invaded her and the other survivors has adapted to its environment. Dr. Sul'Daro theorizes that it will develop into some type of symbiote. She developed a gene therapy to combat the organism in others. It has taken many lives."

"How is their world?" Fain asked knowing that the answer would be bad.

"It is hard to tell. Ninety, ninety five percent death rate possibly higher." Doosa answered. "The fleet treated nearly fifty million and gave the medicine to the survivors to go out and find others that were too week. Had Sara's brother held out four more days on his own we may have saved him, but Dr. Sul'Daro says it wouldn't have worked fast enough."

"How many of the fleet was affected?" Fain asked.

"Ten percent. The organism was genetically targeted, and it just made them sick for a few days." Doosa replied. "The good news is that they have a cure for the hive virus that affected us. If we had hyperspace capability we could continue our mission."

"So the Shirmaksu were nearly successful in killing them all." Fain said coldly. "How do you think Sara will react to her planet nearly being destroyed?"

"That remains to be seen. She was deeply wounded losing her family, but I felt she will accept it in time. I will call for some food as you need to eat and regain your strength." Master Doosa suggested. "We will talk later about how you directed the fleet here."

"Does the captain know?" Fain grimaced as he asked.

"No he does not, but I have waited to get your explanation before I went to him." She replied.

"I have no excuse. I was haunted by those dreams and I acted on what I felt the force was telling me. I stand by the out come even as strange as it is. It saved the fleet and this planet from complete genocide." Fain explained. "It could have been worse, but it wasn't. I think the lives of this fleet is worth more than the hyperdrives."

"The captain may not think the same way." Master Doosa replied. "I will see if he willing to understand, but no promises to keep you out of the brig for mutiny."


	10. Chapter 9

Sara woke up and blinked in the bright light. She felt okay and wondered where she was. The last thing she remembered was praying for her family, and hunger a hunger that still affected her.

"Why am I so hungry?" she asked herself.

"You are eating for two." A medical droid stated.

"What!?" Sara exclaimed. "I have never had sex did... did someone..."

"I have misspoken you have another organism inside of you. That has increased your metabolism." the droid explained. "A symbiote, a very unique organism."

"A symbiote, so I am not pregnant?" Sara asked nervously.

"No you are not, scans report it is about two kilos in mass, and so far is resistant to the treatment of your people that Doctor Sul'Daro created." the droid explained. "I have ordered a full meal. It should arrive shortly."

"Where is Fain?" Sara asked. "I would think he would be here when I woke up."

"He is in the brig. The charge of mutiny has been applied to him." the droid replied. "I do not understand legal matters, but he may just spend some time there. A long time." Sara swung her legs over the edge.

"I want to clean up and where are my clothes?" Sara asked.

"It maybe prudent to remain in bed until Dr. Sul'Daro releases you." the droid suggested. Sara glared at the droid, but she waited. Five minutes later the food came and she devoured the meal having no idea what it was. The doctor came in. A Twilek female absolutely gorgeous. She blushed and this feeling shocked her. She just smiled like a teacher did when a student embarrassed themselves. A knowing smile.

"You are not the first human to blush at the sight of the first Twilek they have seen and not the last." Sul'Daro stated. "Many of your people have. Actually all of them. You are looking well, how do you feel."

"I feel fine and is it really that uncontrollable?" Sara asked.

"Yes, our beauty, pheromones, grace all add up to an instant reaction. You will adjust quickly back to normal." she replied. "I would like to talk to you about your people and how much you helped the one we could."

"My family is gone are they not?" Sara asked.

"Yes child they fought hard and you fought even harder. Had you not interfered as you did we wouldn't have had a viable antibiotic. You yourself and many others are permanently infected, so much so that it is now as much a part of you as your eyes or lungs or spleen." she explained. "Master Doosa would like to talk to you about your family, and she offers help in coming to terms with their deaths. One point I do want to mention is that without you or your family and others like you. We wouldn't have been able to help very many of you. The plague was really bad even with our help. Most of your world has gone to the force."

"How many, how many died?" Sara asked.

"Hard to tell, better to say how many have survived." she replied. "Nearly 25 million are estimated to be immune like you were and in a mad rush we have given out sixty million cures. We estimate that 75 million to 100 million have survived. I have never felt so powerless before in my life."

"Those aliens must be stopped before they find another world to destroy." Sara stated calmly, but with a hint of anger. "Are we going to take them down?"

"No we can no more go home or leave this system." Sul'Daro replied. "The fleet however is doing everything to get your people in one location and a stable beginning together so you won't fall into a dark age. It is better than nothing and I heard talk of a droid factory being built."

"What is stopping you from going home?" Sara asked avoiding the cold feeling she got hearing how seven billion people were now gone.

"Every ship has had major damage to their hyperdrives. There are a few smaller craft that can go, but every ship will require time in a shipyard to replace the damage. I am not an engineer, but I have heard it will take nearly five years in our current state to get them back up and running." she explained. "I am not sure when a mission to get help will go out. I believe one is in planning."

"That is something five years is not too long." Sara replied. "Um, where is my clothes?"

"I am not sure, but there is a change of clothes in that locker. It should fit perfectly. The sonic shower is at the end of the blue line." she explained. "You might want to visit it."

"I stink that bad?" Sara asked as she smiled knowing her response. They talked for another ten minutes as she was checked out, before she was given permission to leave medical. Once she had her shower she felt human again. She frown as she now had nothing to do. As she wandered around the ship she found an observation deck and marveled at the view. The pictures she had seen of Earth couldn't compare to the seeing it in person. She spent a long time staring out the window. Tears streamed down her face as she stood there. She was sad, but it was a detached sadness. The dreams of the last few months came vividly to her now that it was over. A hundred different ways she had seen her family die in those dreams and it had made her strong enough to face the pain. Wise enough to feel that they were at peace. Master Doosa looked on and felt what she felt and if she could cry as humans did she would have. Slowly Sara closed her mind off to the jedi master and Doosa felt she was ready to talk.

"You have a very beautiful world." she said as she came to her side.

"It is and more so now." Sara replied. "It was not so beautiful for many. Wars, famines, disease plagued many lands. Now they have a chance to rebuild and make a better world. I just hope they don't mess it up. That they remember the mistakes of the past."

"I think the force will guide them now." Doosa replied. "I feel this world is more alive than before. In time they will rebuild and have new families. Captain Tarwin is doing everything he can to help. Even now half our fleet and all of our troops are directing the clean up of a sector of land in the country called the United States."

"How long will they help out until the ships can fly out of this system?" Sara asked. "Will they protect us from those aliens that tried to destroy us? Will they hunt them down and stop them from doing this to anyone else?"

"Possibly and I do believe Captain Tarwin will." Doosa replied. "It is part of the mission we were on. To patrol the galaxy and help where we can and show that we can protect systems. We will not leave you defenseless. Your medical personal, military, and civil workers have survived. There will be problems, but we will leave this planet with droids, ships and weapons. A satellite grid will be set up and you will know of threats from outside your farthest orbital object. You will have help, hope, and time to rebuild."

"Excluding deaths it will take fifty years to even com close to one billion people again and only if they reproduce like crazy into big families." Sara estimated. "I think it will take five hundred years to get back to the same population level. I don't think they will survive or want to have so many children. Maybe just enough to replace those that pass."

"That is a possibility, but another is that we now know of your system and that will bring many to your world." Doosa stated. "Many will come just because there is a place just waiting for them to move in. This will cause much trouble in itself."

"This is Earth you are talking about. We are too young to let aliens move here. Whatever happens it will be a long time before non humans can settle here." Sara replied. "But you didn't come here to talk of the future, you came to talk to me. To see if I need any help with my grieve."

"Yes I did and to ask you what you did to keep your family alive so long." Master Doosa answered. "I am a good listener."

"Sensei, I can feel that you are." Sara stated. "Right now I want to go home, bury my dead and see this galaxy of yours. There is nothing left for me here."

"Is there? Or are you forgetting that this is your planet, your home?" Doosa questioned. "You have lost so much are you willing to lose the rest? Once you leave here you may never return. It is after all a very large place."

"I have no attachments as you jedi say. I would only be leaving behind the past. Since I was ten I have traveled all over the world with or without my parents. I had a home to come back to, but now I do not. I know many languages and I have learned of many cultures. I would only be expanding my knowledge by seeing the galaxy." Sara explained. "Who knows I may gain control of this force or my Qi."

"Ah so you think you can become a jedi?" Master Doosa asked. "You are far too old to do so."

"Then a force adept then. I feel so much now like a door opened like a dam broke and is flooding me with this feeling." Sara explained. "I have trained in martial arts. Studied many religions. Learned much wisdom and knowledge. All this since I was the age of three. I thirst for knowledge like a child cries for milk. I feel I have just scratched the surface. If I have to learn on my own I will, but know this if I see it I know I can copy it."

"Then you should meet the council and they can tell if you are capable of becoming a jedi, but from past knowledge it have been nearly a millennium since they have excepted anyone over the age of three into the order." Doosa replied. "I can feel your power, but I wonder how you can use it or feel the force with no midi-chlorians to speak of."

"So that is true as well. Interesting that you say that. I have read enough of what authors have written about the universe and some think that long ago during the time of Revan and the Mandelorian war that jedi were chosen for their extreme intelligence. How much brain they used, and not based on some organism that was in every cell." Sara stated. "Or has these midi-chlorians been always present?"

"Yes they have ever since the Infinite Empire some twenty five thousand years ago." Master Doosa replied. "Though the technology to test for it has been only in use since right after the Jedi Civil War. I most study these books you talk about. How can a world cut off so long from the rest of the galaxy that they believe they have evolved on this world, know so much about the Republic?"

"Imagination or the force guiding imagination. That or George Lucas is not an Earthling. He is the writer and creator of the Star Wars movies." Sara answered. "It maybe we don't have anything right, but the few that are on the council."

"Knight Green has talked of these movies as you call them and I have watched them." Doosa informed her. "I can not believe that a Sith could work so closely with the Jedi and they never noticed until it was too late. Just the slightest use of the force or the dark side would have been felt."

"Blinded by tradition and complacency. Shrouded in a veil of the light side pierced by the dark side." Sara replied. "Clouded, concealed, dampened. Many things that maybe you or the jedi can not see or that it is nothing but the entertainment it was created to be."

"I believe I have much meditating to do and reading. If there is any truth to this it means dark times will come." Doosa stated. "I believe Fain could use a visit from you. Just to tell him that you are okay."

"I will think about that Master Jedi, but first I must take care of my family one more time." Sara replied. "Can you request for me transport back to my home to do just that?"

"I shall and this item here will beep when I have done so." she hands Sara a comlink. Sara watches the Jedi walk away wondering why her family never really came up? She wondered what now?


	11. Chapter 10

A few weeks had passed as Sara buried her parents in the backyard of their home. She had taken the time to make their headstone and dig the graves. Not that there was much left of her family as they had been cremated. It was really lonely living in such a formally crowded area. Nearly half the population of Hawaii survived the plague as there was very few people to begin with and it was the first place the cure was tested. Since the collapse of the world many decided to move to the mainland and so only pure blood Hawaiians have decided to stay. Sara was now an outsider. The newly elected king of Hawaii ordered the navy to pack up and leave. Which the admiral had no problem doing. Sara was a bit humored by the antics of the new king as a very small part of her back ground was Hawaiian as well. Though she looked mostly a mix of Asian and European. This gave her a nearly indistinguishable look. She wore mostly the jumpsuits that they gave her aboard ship, with a katana and a 9mm pistol carried on her hip. No one really messed with her and the ones who did talk to her were from the clean up crews.

She really wondered how bad it was in the parts of the world that were not close enough to the fleet ships to receive the cure and she felt bad that they didn't have a chance. Finally she was ready to leave her home and some part of her hoped that the Hawaiians who stayed would respect her wishes. She wrote on the door in English and Hawaiian that some day she may return. That she wouldn't mind if someone lived there, but to leave the packed boxes sealed as these were items she may want to recover. It really was just a wish, and most likely she would never return. The Restless was currently picking up the last of the people who were moving back to the states. Sara easily walked on board as the jump suit and her pass from the Harness was valid on this ship as well.

"Attention all passengers please continue moving along the green lines so that others may board more freely." requested the intercom. Sara continued moving only having a backpack to drag around. She soon passed out of the green zone and into the crew area of the ship. She stopped at an info terminal and looked up the cabin that the ship's jedi used. She smiled as she got her directions and wandered slowly to the cabin enjoying a meal in a nearly empty mess.

"You should not be in this section. Refugees are located in the lower decks." the very jedi that she was looking for stated as he came up to her table.

"I am no refugee or do you not see my jumpsuit, but you are correct that I am not crew." Sara replied. "I have a favor to ask as I would like to ride the next shuttle to the Katana as I have questions of Master Doosa."

"Oh my pardon, I barely recognized you Adept Finn." he said as he bowed. "Mind if I join you?" Sara nodded and motioned for him to take a seat.

"Adept? I didn't know I had gained a title." Sara questioned. "I am at a disadvantage who are you?"

"Padawan Perig, I only assumed since your presence is so strong in the force. I did hear however that you are a master of Tai Chi a martial arts form." Perig replied. "I would not mind witnessing your fighting style. I plan on being a weapons master one day myself."

"I would like that it has been awhile since I have sparred against someone." Sara replied and then smiled. "How about we do so after we have finished eating?" Perig returned her smile and this made her smile even more. He was really cute as well. Stop thinking that way he can't fool around with you, she thought. They talked and Sara couldn't help but to flirt with him. She didn't have much experience, but he had nothing at all and she felt a bit guilty in that he looked very interested.

"Here is were I practice and as you see there are many who use this room to workout." Perig stated as they walked in. "I will start a warm up and let you do the same."

"Is there a room to change before we spare? I feel this jumpsuit is a bit restrictive for my tastes." Sara replied. He pointed to a door.

"Right in there, but I am not sure if you use separate rooms to change." Perig warned. "We use only one."

"Perig unlike you I am not shy." Sara teased. "Do you want to watch?" He turned beet red and she giggled as she walked away. Yup he sure is innocent and she felt a guilty pleasure in teasing him. The beings in the changing room ignored her as she got into her ki and placed her belongings in one of the lockers. She took her sword with her, but buried her pistol inside of her pack. As she came out Perig was fully warming up and she watched his speed and grace of his fighting style. Sara set down her sword and added her own warm up. Perig watched her as she went through a basic warm up and kata. She moved closer and closer until she struck out taking him by surprise, but not off guard.

"Hey a little bit of warning next time." Perig complained.

"Does life ever give you time to prepare?" Sara countered. They fought each other and he was fast very fast. Sara was also surprised that she was much faster than she had been before. His style countered Tai Chi very well or complimented it. She was unsure at the moment. Neither one of them gained an advantage over the other and Sara constantly used as many random combinations as she could. She did however gain the impression that he was holding back and Sara resented that even with this being a friendly match. As they fought they gained a crowd and Sara started to feel the need to compete as she increased the tempo faster and faster. Perig frowned as she felt he started to draw on the force more and more. She never had fought this long and still felt like she had barely done anything. After a blurred combination of blows she had him pinned to the mat. He was breathing hard and she blushed as his face was so close to her. An involuntary urge made her close her eyes as she touched her lips to his and then squealed as he took this distraction to flip her on her back and pin her to the mat. Her kiss did have an effect as he was blushing, but his pride showed as well. She cursed herself for nearly kissing him.

"Do you you yield?" Perig asked still breathing hard. Sara giggled despite the fact that she wanted to growl and continue, but he looked tired.

"Yes now get off or do something." Sara prodded. He got off and part of her wished he had did something. She wondered if all the jedi on this ship were as good looking as Perig and Fain? If so she would have a big problem. Well only as big as she let it.

"Hey sarge I thought she was a jedi, but she is only using a simple blade." one of the spectators stated. Sara looked at him and saw that he had not only picked up her sword, but had removed it from the sheath.

"You have shown me disrespect." Sara fired at him. "You failed to ask permission to touch my blade. That is a part of me. Would you allow someone to touch your weapon without permission? Would you allow someone to violate you as you have me. Put the weapon back in the sheath now and I will forgive your insolence."

"Sara please he didn't mean no harm." Perig countered.

"No harm? Would you let a novice handle a lightsaber your lightsaber without permission?" Sara countered. "Now take your dirty hands off my blade." The private started to do so and the sarge he had talked to stopped him.

"Stop, he is trained in the sword just as much as with a blaster, so he has the proper respect with a sword. You on the other hand are over reacting." the sarge stated. Sara was suddenly pissed and violated. The man might as well have reached into her pants and fondled her with the disrespect she had felt. She reacted before she could stop herself and in one smooth motion she took the sword and sheath away from him and cut him with the same motion she used to sheath the blade. Everyone looked on with shock and the private looked even more shocked.

"You both have disrespected me and my customs just as if you raped me. For that you have paid the required amount in blood as is required. This is a Muramasa blade it demands a blood offering when drawn fully." Sara explained.

"She cut me sarge. She cut me." the private complained in pain. One of his buddies pulled him away to take care of the wound. The sarge drew his vibrosword.

"You are going to pay for that." the sarge demanded. Wvrischicsch, vrun. Perig ignited his blade as he stepped in between the two. He felt Sara's anger and her shock. She truly believed that the private had violated her. Perig also knew it was a violation of regulations to handle someone's weapon without permission.

"Stop, both of you. Adapt Finn is correct that she should have been asked. Sergeant what would you have done if he had taken your blaster without permission?" Perig asked. "I know you would have chewed him out. Sara may not have had the right to cut him, but to her she has every right. Plus you should be ashamed that she so easily disarmed him even if he was not expecting it."

"Get out of my way jedi, I am placing her under arrest." the sarge demanded.

"She is a representative of her people and here by my invitation." Perig countered with a bit of warning in his voice. "Let us be civil and bring this to the commander of the watch." The sergeant growled, but he backed off. Another whispered in his ear and the vibrosword was turned off and replaced on it's hanger.

"Sergeant Kiel stand down." an officer by his bearing ordered as he marched up. "How dare you break discipline in the presence of an esteemed visitor. Miss Sara Finn was critical to the cure for not just her people but for the crew of this fleet. Plus from what I have seen and I have studied a lot about their world and that is one thing I have personally read. I want a counseling for that private on my datapad within the hour. As for you Miss Finn do you think it was not a bit harsh cutting him like you did?"

"Perhaps, but I stand by my beliefs that my sword is part of my soul." Sara replied. The officer opened his mouth and then shut it before speaking. "Very well. I may have questions for you later do you have a comlink?"

"Yes one was given to me. I can give you the code." Sara replied.

"That will be fine and I really would have liked to know that you were on board." the officer stated. "This could have been avoided."

"I understand." Sara answered. Perig chuckled quietly to himself and from the looks of it only Sara caught his chuckle. She wondered what he was laughing at. The spectators had slowly vanished as the officer came up, so only the sarge and the officer could have heard it. The officer dragged the sergeant away and Sara followed Perig to the changing room.

"I am surprised that you reacted the way you did, but I find that your anger was a bit out of control. You should have shown a bit more compassion, or at least calmed yourself before attacking him. Anger leads to the dark side." Perig remonstrated her. Sara gave him a dirty look as she scowled.

"I am not a jedi and I can be angry if I want to be. I follow a different code and his actions violated my honor." Sara replied. "If it was a hundred years ago he would have lost his life, so don't tell me to use a bit more compassion. Now leave me be." Sara turned and went to her locker and quickly stripped out of her ki and walked toward the showers. Perig made to follow her, but stopped himself as she was suddenly naked. He paused and sent to his locker and he had to recite the code a few times to calm himself. She was a mystery to him and he knew he was attracted to her and those feelings were not allowed. He thought back on their match and to the brush of her lips on his. He was shocked that he had not noticed it then, but he did now. She was attracted to him as he was to her. He waited until she was finished before taking a quick shower himself and just barely got dressed as she left.

Sara wanted to leave this ship as fast as she could. Those troopers would not be happy with her or with what she had done no matter how she felt about it. On the other hand she wanted to get to know Perig more, and she argued with herself that she was too attracted to him and she had never felt this way about any boy. He was an excellent fighter and she had never been challenged as much as his skill had shown. She had taken peaks at him as he showered and she knew what her body wanted. Any other person she would have never thought twice about pursuing a relationship, but he was a Jedi and a relationship would ruin him. What a stupid rule to have. He followed her to the mess as she got another meal. He just got some coffee as he wasn't really hungry and they sat there in awkward silence until she was finished.

"I need a shuttle to the Katana can you find out when the next one is leaving." Sara asked.

"There is no set schedule, but I can request one for you." Perig replied wishing that she didn't have to go at the same time wishing that she was already gone.


	12. Author's notes 2

**I included the rule that a sword has to draw blood if it is drawn for anything other than maintenance. Sara has because of her force sensitivity, enchanted her katana, so it is truly a part of her soul. To her since he didn't ask permission it was a double offence. This is an urban myth that a katana has to draw blood, but for this Earth it is real enough. I am glad I am getting so many readers, but I would like a bit of feed back. I am not a professional writer, but I do hope I can keep you reading and the story flowing. until next time and I plan on posting at least 2000 words every day. **


	13. Chapter 11

Sara was a bit surprised that she wasn't arrested or anything of the sort. Then again they could be reviewing the tapes to see how the incident went. She did not feel that anyone was coming for her and she didn't know why she thought that she should be able to. Perig arranged for the shuttle and she boarded it as soon as it was pointed out to her. She was not surprised that the shuttle flew down to the surface and the familiar skyline of Washington D. C. came into view. The shuttle landed directly in the upper landing bay and Sara got a glimpse of the Pentagon before it went out of sight. Sara exited the shuttle and was quickly surrounded by security forces. She sighed and knew before the ensign even opened her mouth that she was under arrest. She unclipped her weapon belt and let it fall before any of them could react.

"Sara Finn you are under arrest for the use of a weapon and the assault and battery of a soldier of the judicial fleet" the ensign declared. "Thank you for disarming so quickly."

"I will come with you willingly, but I ask that you respect my blade as you would a jedi's lightsaber. Do not remove it fully from the sheath." Sara replied. One officer moved up behind her and took her weapons and another placed stun cuffs on her wrists. The long walk to the brig was in silence. They removed the cuffs as she was placed in a cell and she turned around and watched them go. They had searched her and taken her backpack as well. She carried no other weapon, but not everything she carried was taken. They were well trained, but the unusual items she carried could be used as a weapon if she felt the need. Not that she had any escape plans, but having those little things helped calm her knowing that she could escape. She looked around her cell and it was just a high tech version of a jail cell. What she saw for signs of warning not to touch the bars. Both in High galactic and Aurebesh script.

"So there are easier ways to visit me than to do something to get arrested." Fain stated. Sara turned and looked to where he was sitting on the floor. He didn't move or look at her or even open his eyes. "I wonder why you never did come and visit after you recovered."

"I had more pressing matters to deal with and I figured you were not going anywhere." Sara replied. "I am surprised that you are still in here. Have they not decided a punishment for your crime?"

"Oh they have. Today is my rest day. Normally I am taken out and I help clean up new areas for habitation. Even with the force it is hard work, and even harder on the soul." Fain answered. "I feel the pain that was left behind by every victim of the Shirmaksu. What did you do?"

"I showed someone the price for disrespecting my property and weapon." Sara replied. "I am not sure how they will see it. I was fully in my right to do so, and I have no regret other than I should have peace bound the weapon before I set it down. I would do it again, so they will find that not to their liking."

"I see, but should you now reconsider such an infraction to your honor as innocent ignorance?" Fain pointed out. Sara nearly visibly winced at his suggestion. These people had no idea how she felt about her sword as a follower of Bushido, but it rang in her mind as she should have listened to her Tai Chi code as well, and the teachings of the Shaolin. She sighed and sat down.

"I reacted as I would have with learned students, and not with the uninformed." Sara slowly stated. "I should not have reacted as I did and it should have been me that gave blood. Maybe I wouldn't do such again now that you have revealed the proper line I have taken."

"I did nothing, but remind you that you had the answer all along. Don't let your anger decide for you think of the calm solution." Fain replied.

"Don't rub it in jedi." Sara warned. He chuckled and she added a weak snort. It had been weeks since she had saw him last and she had been avoiding him. It came to the forefront of her thoughts as to the reason why and she thought it was absurd. She had feelings for him as well. She wondered what the hell was going on with her. In all her time growing up and going through puberty she never once was attracted to anyone. She decided to think about this rationally and after hours she came to the conclusion that it all centered around the massacre of her world and this biological change that had invaded her body. Would this just be a short term thing or would she have to deal with being attracted to every jedi she met? The other fear she had was that maybe it would go beyond just jedi.

She did have a theory as she had seen similar actions from the survivors in Hawaii. They started wearing nearly nothing at all. Men wore shorts and woman wore shorts or very short skirts or bikini bottoms. She felt uncomfortable with the sudden freedom they were showing. This was one of the reasons she had decided to seek out Master Doosa and request that she be taken to the Jedi Temple. This was reinforced by curiosity and a need to study their way of life. Even if she never learned their ways of using the force at least she would experience the galaxy. Maybe she should just pick out someone to finally become a woman and leave it at that. She never thought about marriage or a relationship before and this though disturbed her even more than her attraction. After another hour she was finally thinking of nothing. The problem wasn't resolved, but now she could look at it as nothing more then hormones gone wild.

"You should eat soon or the droid will take your food away." Fain stated. Sara's eyes jerked open and her heart skipped as she heard his voice. Crap she thought this is going to e harder than she thought. She pulled the tray closer to her and concentrated on her food. She decided that she needed to make sure this was a chemical imbalance or hormonal. She wouldn't get any peace if this continued. She expected to be questioned at some point today, but night fell and she decided to sleep. That was at least an easy thing to do. A bang opened her eyes and she saw an officer bang his stick on the bars again.

"Time to see the old man. Get up you have five minutes to get ready." he ordered. Sara glared at him and did what she could to look presentable, but other than running her fingers through her hair and then braiding it, she really couldn't do anything. He cuffed her and escorted her through the ship and to a part that she hadn't been in before. Then they waited for a short while before the guard heard some call in his ear and she was escorted into an office. She spotted Master Doosa and the captain. Neither one looked too happy and from what she picked up from the captain he was very tired.

"Corporal remove the binders and leave." Tarwin ordered. The guard nodded and left promptly. He inspected Sara for many minutes as she stood facing him like she faced many of her teachers. "I have looked over what happened over the security cameras and what happened before you struck one of my crew. I also studied the match you had with Jedi Perig. Most impressive and it makes me wonder if I was being to free with allowing your people to be armed on our ships. Then again you were not armed when you attack the private and the injury was not so severe as it looked. I was informed that it will heal and there will be no scar. However I can not allow such an infraction go unpunished, so I will detail you out to help with the clean up efforts for one week."

"Captain considering her age will she be exposed to all the bodies?" Master Doosa voicing her concern.

"I do not see why not. Everyone on this planet has seen many bodies. It is not something normally anyone should see, but it will take many years to properly bury the dead." Tarwin replied. "If she had moved to one of the relocation sights she most likely would be doing this anyway. However I feel that and Master Doosa has spoken to me in length that you have a choice, participate fully in this punishment and regain your visitor status with the fleet or join your people permanently."

"I do not understand." Sara replied. "I know I face punishment and I figured one of the things I would lose is contact with you all, but are you going to quarantine our planet?"

"Told you she was smart." Tarwin stated. "Yes it seems that way. We don't know what the effects of this organism is going to have on the rest of the galaxy. With that said we will be right there with you. As we can't leave as we were exposed to not one but two deadly diseases over the last few months. Current estimates have the fleet being ready no earlier than five years from now. Not even the Twileks can leave even though they are completely immune. Not every system would respect a quarantine and the risk will be too high to let the word go out. I also feel that you thirst for knowledge and we are a mine of information."

"Sara I also think that even though I can not train you, I at least can help you learn to better control what you do know, and if you are banned from the fleet so will you be restricted from learning about the force." Doosa stated. "I find what I feel from you to be interesting and I would like to speak with you on this matter in the future."

"Do you accept your punishment?" the captain asked.

"I do." Sara replied.

"Good, you are dismissed." the captain added and Sara turned and walked out. The guard met her on the other side of the door. Sara looked to the next person to go into his office and she gave him an apologetic look as it was the same private that she had wounded. She wondered what required him to see that captain and she guessed it wasn't good as she heard the garbled yelling of the captain as she was escorted away and to a work detail. This made her wonder how tight of a ship this captain must run? The work was hard and she worked and did what they told her to do. Moving bodies, removing money, food and other perishables from each home she was in. She felt okay about all, but the money, gold, or silver. Food would be needed until the farms could be brought back to producing and burying the dead was a good thing to do, but why remove the money? For days it had bothered her and she had resisted asking about it, but after finding neat stacks of hundred dollar bills in the home of an old couple, somewhere in the hundreds of thousands she had to ask.

"Sergeant why are we collecting all this money?" She demanded during one of their breaks.

"I am not sure, but your president gave the order. You will have to take it up with him." he replied. "I did hear a rumor it was to protect the value of the money, and prevent looters from striking out on their own."

"I read the order, Sara." a young man that Sara had talked to once or twice. "The prez ordered the treasury to make new money and the old money would be useless unless it was made of silver or gold. He got a real handle on this and I read also that he was one that pushed for the return to gold based currency. Fiat money is worthless now."

"Why would it be worthless?" Sara asked. "We have used it for decades."

"Simple, who is going to take paper if they can have gold or silver or bullets. The economy has disappeared and everyone is unemployed. No companies, no jobs, no banks, the government is the only thing still partially working since most of the military and the civil service got the cure." he explained. "Millions are coming here from their home land and it is going to change the way this country runs. As long as the government can control the money and the food they can control everyone."

"That is a bit cynical is it not, Jake?" Sara replied. "We all have to adjust and I don't think they can go too far without a good reason."

"Keep thinking those big wigs have a heart and you will be only disappointed. Only thing keeping them from declaring martial law is the fact that we have as many guns as they do." Jake stated. "These people that you all are bringing here are only going to cause trouble. You should have left them in their own land."

"Look your government asked and we helped out. Not all of them agreed to come here. There are merge points all over your world." another guard added. "But many agree it is better that you are all together. Better to rebuild, better to start families, better saving resources. How many of these people who decided to stay behind will survive? You got hospitals that work and other facilities that are trying to bring everybody a safe place to be. To top it off you will have our direct support. In less than a year you will all be living better than before. In ten years those foreigners will be good neighbors."

"If it all works out, but I doubt it." Jake stated. "Once I am free of this detail I am going home. Plenty of people decided to stay and I should have as well."

"Alright back to work." the sarge ordered. Sara wondered about how things would work out and she really hadn't remained informed about the government and what they were doing. What little she had learned was mostly about the Galactic Republic. Her week was soon over, but she had made a few friends and Jake remained as well. As the weeks went by she saw more and more pregnant woman and not many of them had a partner with them. She had to discourage nearly every man that saw her to leave her alone as they openly asked to do something with her. This disease and the near extinction had really affected how we interacted as a people. She saw many times girls, teens, and woman openly propositioning a man. She also had to listen as some of her friends talked about having a baby as fast as they could. Not many children under twelve had survived and none below the weight of ninety pounds. Sara also started to see fewer and fewer older people and it wasn't until she was watching the news that it finally struck her that it wasn't the fact that older people were moving away or something, but that they were getting younger. The admiral of the Pacific fleet was nearly bald and fully gray the last time she saw him and now he had a full head of hair and it didn't have any gray. She also knew that he was one of the ones like her immune to the organism or he had a symbiote like Sul'Daro suggested would develop in most everybody.

Nearly a year had passed and Sara had gone from clean up details to long range gathering missions, to working on a farm for awhile. Her and Jake had become good friends and for awhile she wondered if he would ever want their relationship to go further. She thought about it a lot and in the summer she finally got to the point to ask him. She came back to their shared house with a few other people her age and walked to his room like she did everyday when she got home and heard something that she never expected. His door was open just enough to let her see what was going on. Jake and this other girl named Maria were making love and this shocked her to the core. She had never saw it coming and she felt so stupid. He was her best friend they did everything together, but this one thing and now that she was ready to take that final step her eyes had been opened. She wanted to barge in on them and confront them both, but she quickly realized it would only hurt them both. It was a very mature thing to realize and she decided that she loved him, but she was not in love with him. She didn't run away, but slowly gave him the space he needed for their relationship to come out in the open. He felt that their relationship had changed, but he never did ask her what had changed. Maria announced that she was pregnant and that Jake was the father. This shocked their other roommates more than it did Sara. She was happy for them and she wished that they will have a healthy baby and a good life together. The next day she left before anyone had gotten up for the day. She had had enough of this new world and it was time she found a path that lead her in a direction that didn't mean having a child. Sure she wanted children, but she was only seventeen. She wondered if it was she that had followed Jake and not the other way around like he always said to her. In her heart she knew it had been her. She left on her bike and never looked back. She had someone she wanted to see again, and that was Fain.


	14. Chapter 12

Sara road into DC and was not surprised that the Katana was still parked next to the Pentagon. She had never been to the capital before the attack, but with the amount of traffic that the city had you would think it had never occurred. She had traveled through towns and cities not seeing a single soul to ones that had plenty of people. She found a parking spot for her bike and then walked as close to the ship as she could. Just before the first check point she pulled out the comlink and punched in the code for Fain.

"Greetings Sara this is a surprise." Fain answered.

"Not a surprising as what I am about to say." Sara replied.

"Don't leave me in suspense." Fain stated.

"Depends on where you are." Sara replied. "But I will give you a clue. How close are you to South Fern Street?"

"Very close I am in the Katana still, but I am free to move about." Fain answered. "Why don't you come up to the ship and I will meet you at the ramp."

"I don't think it would be wise and from the signs I can't go any further without giving up my weapons and you know how I feel about that." Sara countered. "Why don't you come to the Irish Pub on Pentagon Row. I saw that they were open."

"Alright, but don't expect me to drink." Fain replied.

"Just get here okay." Sara demanded before she hung up. She walked into the bar and sat down at one of the tables, and it wasn't long before Fain came strolling in. Sara had two drinks already and she was sipping one.

"I thought I was clear with the no drinking part?" Fain complained.

"Non alcoholic my friend." Sara replied. "Plus I found that my little friend doesn't like alcohol. More than an once on a full stomach or any on an empty stomach and I get violently ill."

"Oh I see." Fain stated. "And this is good."

"So how did you get free?" Sara asked. "I thought they were going to keep you in the brig forever."

"That was the idea, but with the way you people are so aggressive, I was needed more than once to step in between an argument. Most of the jedi here are the only counselors this world has." Fain explained. "Plus we seem to be a large crime deterrence. No one wants to lie around us."

"I'll bet." Sara stated. "How is Master Doosa?"

"She is well and finds she prefers the Mediterranean to any other body of water." Fain replied. "How have you been and why wait until now to return?"

"I am sorry for not keeping in touch, but I was doing great until I woke back up." Sara explained. "I found I had been avoiding you and the other friends I had met just to be with someone who is a good friend, but by the time I wanted more he chose someone else."

"You are talking about Jake I assume." Fain asked. "I really thought you had found someone. I am sorry it didn't work out." Sara took a drink and shrugged. She let a few minutes pass and then her phone rang. She answered it before she looked to see who it was and grimaced when she heard his voice.

"Jake why are you calling? Was I so invisible that it took three days to realize I was gone?" Sara asked.

"I did call, but you had no service." Jake replied. "Look I know I should have told you about Maria, but every time I started to say something you would cut me off."

"Right and I was just so talkative." Sara mentioned. "Jake we hardly talked when we were together."

"Look I didn't call because of that but I did call on behalf of Max and the rest of the team. We found something and we need you to check it out." Jake explained. "We need your language skills. Our Aurebesh is not that great and I sent you a picture that should get you here." Sara checked her phone and it indeed had a picture. When she activated the message she dropped the phone on the table. "Hello, Sara talk to me." Sara picked it up a bit shaky as that picture looked just like her.

"Sorry that was a bit of a shock." Sara replied. "Where did you find that picture?"

"Can't tell you over the phone comeback or better yet tell me the closest airport and Max will fly out and pick you up." Jake stated. "We need you out here, Sara. I need you."

"You need me? No Jake you have Maria and I will not let you ruin that relationship because of me."

"You are my friend and I don't want to lose that friendship. I am sorry that I was blind to what you were feeling. Just come out here and you will see why we need you." Jake pleaded. "Plus I want to talk over this at least once. I can't have you thinking the wrong thing about what happened."

"Fine I am near the Ronald Reagan airport." Sara replied.

"Ha, I told Max that is where you would be. He will land in about an hour." Jake stated. "Tell Fain hello for me, later."

"Later." Sara said as the phone went dead. "Sorry I didn't want you to hear all that."

"It is perfectly okay." Fain replied. "That picture can I see it?" Sara found it again and handed him the phone. He even looked a bit shocked or surprised as he took a good look. The person in the picture looked exactly like Sara, but that was only in the face. The hair was different, and Fain recognized a jedi when he saw one. What really set him wondering was the wording in the back of the picture. It was in full Aurebesh, and what it said peaked his interest. "Rendili Defender Class Corvette." The only one he ever saw was in the jedi archives and the ship was not in very good condition. "I want to see this ship."

"Good cause I was just about to ask you to come with." Sara replied finished her drink and stood up. "Let's go." Fain chuckled and followed her out. As they walked to her bike he called Master Doosa and said an important personal matter came up and he would be out of contact for awhile. Sara wondered why he didn't just out right say what he saw, but she didn't give it another thought. Sara saw Max's plane land and with Fain with her they were able to ride directly to where Max taxied in.

"Sara I am surprised that you made it here and with your bike as well." Max stated as he walked up to them. "Who is the jedi?"

"Max this is Knight Fain Green, the first jedi I ever met." Sara replied. "Fain this is Max Sterling, a former Silicon Valley millionaire."

"Nice to meet you." Fain stated.

"Like wise and can you lift that bike into the plane? It will save some time and the our backs." Max requested. "You can do that can't you?"

"Yes I could, but why the rush?" Fain asked.

"Simple since we found that thing something has started and from what Jake and I figure it is a self destruct." Max replied. "I already have clearance to take off as soon as it is fueled up."

"I guess you will explain more along the way?" Sara asked.

"What I can, but the pictures will say more." Max stated. Fain put the bike on the plane and Max strapped it down himself. He rambled on about how they found the ship as they were going through a warehouse district in Los Angeles. Once the bike was locked down and fueled up Max got the plane back in the air as Sara and Fain looked at all the photos of the ship.

"Pretty impressive isn't it?" Max asked once they were at cruising altitude.

"It is and I find it strange that there is one of these even here, but I don't get is why I look so much like that picture?" Sara questioned.

"That is what we were shocked about. This place had government written all over it and it must have been hush hush." Max replied. "None of the people there survived and if they did they haven't come back. Good thing that you came along jedi as we may need your help as well."

"I can't say I will be of much help. This class of ship hasn't been seen in the service of the jedi in over 3500 years." Fain replied. "I am surprised it has power at all."

"We are too, but when Jake got close it scanned his face suddenly." Max stated. "Since then a board has been beeping and some characters on the screen have been counting as far as we can tell. I hope it is not a self destruction timer."

"If it is I hope we can turn it off." Sara added. The ship did look like the one from the video, but from the pictures it didn't look as tall. Other than that it was a very functional craft. Fain had looked on with studied curiosity, but otherwise remained silent on the matter. They landed at a small airport and a truck was waiting for them. LA was a ghost town and it felt sad as they drove through the various suburbs and business areas. Max drove straight into the warehouse and Fain gasped as he saw the ship. "What is wrong?" Sara questioned, but Fain ignored her until he was out of the truck.

"If I am right this is no normal jedi craft, but the very one the Hero of Tython and the Warden of the Order used during the Great Galactic War. Not a single file mention what happened to the ship or the jedi that were on board." Fain explained. "Now that I see this craft I am certain this is the one."

"How can you be so certain?" Sara asked. "I have studied what information your fleet has and with it being so long ago there was very little to go on."

"Ah, but I have studied this time period extensively, and the temple has much to say about the time period." Fain replied. "Though I have also studied this game that you have and found some things that are reflected as true and others I believe were just made up. I find your Star Wars universe to be frighteningly similar to actual events."

"Well I for one hope that this is not the case." Jake said as he came up. "I don't want this Emperor to be real or the Yuuzhan Vong. Two very nasty parts of the story."

"The future is hard to predict and I too wonder if Palpatine is a dark lord of the Sith as your world sets him up to be." Fain replied.

"You must be the jedi that Sara talked about a lot." Jake stated. Sara blushed and wondered why she did so. Fain didn't see this as she was behind him, but Jake did. "Come on Sara I think you need to see that picture up close." They followed Jake up the ramp and sure enough Sara thought she was looking into a mirror instead of at a picture. There was a plate below the picture that she hadn't seen before. "Riasara Hawke Captain of the Herald." Other information was written there as well and it was mostly what she would expect a customs agent would need or a maintenance crew. Sara stepped away from the picture and stood were Jake guided her too and she was suddenly scanned. It happened so fast she couldn't react, but Jake and Max gasped as the hatch to the ship suddenly opened.

"I knew it you match Riasara exactly." Max declared.

"I can't be, but I wonder why it thinks I am her?" Sara replied as they slowly walked in. "If I remember correctly I did have an aunt named Ria and those two names have been in our family from generation to generation, but no way could it go back thousands of years."

"You could be a relative or it could be just coincidence." Max added. "Air is pretty fresh wonder if it started cycling air when Jake got scanned?"

"The timer that you though the display was doing was nothing more than a clock. What it was signaling was the time until full power is restored." Fain stated. "Now with the ship active and open it will come online much faster."

"This does look like the ship in the game, but the ceiling is much shorter." Jake mentioned. "Look the droid from the game. Fain inspected the droid and flipped a switch. Nothing happened and he discovered that the power core had been depleted. They all walked in different directions as their curiosity demanded. Sara went below to the engine room and smiled as she saw another droid. He was also of line, but he was hooked up to the ship. Maybe later she would see if the old droid was still functional. As they wandered throughout the ship Sara became more and more curious about the ship and who had owned it. Coming to the main cabin she was taken back by the amount of personal effects and the nearly full wall of photos. This was not just a ship but their home, and from the pictures the two jedi looked more like a couple than companions. This was confirmed as children began showing up in the photos. The photos stopped as the children reached about the age of five or six. This was a mystery that she couldn't wait to delve into.


	15. Chapter 13

"I hooked the droid up to the charging station." Fain stated as he came into the cockpit. "Has anything else come on since you came on board?"

"No, not really, but I don't seem to be locked out of anything. See what you can do, like bringing up the ships power." Sara replied. "I can only tell that life support is working and I believe this is power status."

"Main systems are off line let me see what I can do." Fain replied. He got busy and slowly more of the displays came up.

"Sara come look at this." Jake requested and she followed him to the cargo hold. "Is that what I think it is?"

"Oh my this is a person, carbon frozen by the looks of it." Sara stated. "I wonder if she is still alive."

"I wouldn't know, but it looks like it has power." Jake replied. "I wonder which one you have to press to defrost her."

"I would leave that alone. The female will need medical care as soon as she comes out." Fain warned as he came in. "We need to get this ship to the fleet. Not just for her, but for fuel and maintenance. I would also like to get the ship's log recorded to find what happened here."

"Now look here we found this ship and I don't think your fleet has the right to know about it." Max stated. "If this thing is as old as you say it is. We claim salvage rights."

"It is an old ship, but it belongs to the jedi order not just an individual. Legally you have the right to a salvage bounty, but not the ownership of the vessel itself." Fain replied. "Plus if it wasn't for Sara being so close in likeness to fool the security measures, we wouldn't be in this ship to begin with. In all actuality the ship belongs to Sara."

"How can you say that it is just luck that I look just like her. I don't even want a ship." Sara replied.

"I am a jedi and there is no such thing as luck." Fain countered. "The force brought you to this ship. I am wondering what else will be linked to you."

"We found this ship not her." Jake stated.

"Master it is so good to see you again." C2 came in a startled everyone in the room. "Who are your new friends?"

"C2 N2 right? I think you got me confused with Riasara." Sara replied. "Do I really match her so well?"

"Master I must admit you do have a high sense of humor, but my systems report that you are 99.9% Riasara, jedi knight and the Hero of Tython." C2 explained. "Even my medical scan has confirmed this."

"C2 do a full diagnostic of your systems and of the medical data pertaining to Riasara." Sara ordered. "T7 will be needed for the tests. Fain can you help me turn him on?" While C2 looked like he froze Fain followed her to where T7 was still sitting inert. Fain took a few seconds to find the power switch and T7 came alive. T7 started to whistle like crazy. Sara didn't understand binary droid speech, but from the looks of it Fain did.

"T7 I know you are excited, but calm down a bit I only caught about half of what you said." Fain replied. "Sara he believes you are Riasara as well." T7 took off suddenly and they had to rush to keep up. The stopped in the cargo hold and T7 reach out with one of his arms and connected to the carbon freeze unit.

"T7 don't wake who ever that is she may need medical attention. T7 whistled quickly but he did stop.

"He wasn't going to wake her as she is mortally wounded." Fain translated. "T7 who is she?" T7 whistles a bit more and sounds to Sara as if he was sad. Sara looked at Fain and he had turned white.

"Fain who is she?" Sara asked.

"You do not want to know." Fain replied. "It is better you find out later. I am going to see if this ship can fly. We need to get her to the Reclaimer and she is in orbit."

"Fain you can't leave me in the dark like this." Sara complained as she rushed after him. "Who is that woman?"

"I can not tell you. I just can't. This is something for Master Doosa to decide. Trust me on this and knowing her she will tell you." Fain replied. "Max gather your team as it is time to leave this place."

"I'll gather my team and leave." Max stated and Sara opened her mouth to say something, but thought better of it. Even Jake didn't complain as he hugged her goodbye. Sara watched them leave and rush out of the warehouse. C2 came back online, but Sara was no longer interested in countering what the droid thought. Fain went over the controls and mumbled to T7 and the ship began to rise. It wasn't too hard for the ship to rip the roof apart as it rose, and once it was high enough Fain spun the ship and the remaining pieces dropped away. For a ship that was thousands of years old as far as Sara could tell it didn't shake or grown or even stutter. Fain even started to smile as he tested it a bit.

"Reclaimer control this is Jedi Knight Green requesting a medical team and a docking port." Fain requested. "Carbon frozen, female unknown age or condition. Status bar on bed bordering next to red."

"Master Green Port forward docking tube." control replied. "Take a bit of caution on approach. Sensors report you are coming too quickly."

"Affirmative, reducing speed and linking orbits now." Fain answered. "This ship handles too well for a ship that has 3500 plus years on it."

"I agree, but I can't say why." Sara stated. "I guess it doesn't act old."

"Ya that is what I am feeling as well." Fain replied as he positioned the ship to the air lock. T7 beeped that same time a panel of lights turned green. "Help me with the cryobed, and I will call Master Doosa as soon as the medtechs take over." Sara nodded and between the two of them they got it nearly to the hatch by the time that the medtechs took over. Fain went back to the comlink and made a quick call only able to leave a message. They later move to a waiting room and Fain told the desk to contact him when either the patient was awake or Master Doosa came on board. Nearly an hour passed before Master Doosa walked in with Doctor Sul'Daro.

"Sara such a welcome surprise on seeing you again I thought you had left for parts unknown." the doctor said as she came up to them. "I see you are looking good."

"Yes I am and I see that you have gained a bit shading which I hope means that you are doing very well." Sara replied.

"Yes I have been enjoying many exotic parts of your planet." she answered.

"Knight Fain I am a bit confused why did you mention that you have the Herald?" Doosa asked. "The only ship I know named that was the one the Hero of Tython used."

"That is what I meant to add. The ship is the Herald and it was found here on their planet." Fain replied. "I have seen just the surface of the records from the ship, but there is no denying that it is the ship she used."

"We will see about that, but the doctor has some news about the cryobed that you brought in." Doosa stated.

"Ah yes, the female roughly twenty five years of age, suffered from resent experience could only be multiple gun shot wounds. Some very close to the heart." Sul'Daro explained. "She is going through surgery as we speak and it maybe days before she is awake. We have no idea who she is and I heard a medtech complaining that he can't get access to the Herald's medical records."

"I think we might be able to free it up, but is she going to be okay?" Fain asked.

"We believe so, but carbon freezing under such conditions can cause problems and with the unit nearly failing before we got to her might have added complications." she replied. "Only time will tell."

"I am interesting in seeing this ship." Master Doosa commented. "A piece of our history and so much had been lost in that time."

"Oh and don't be alarmed if the droids call me Riasara. For some reason they think I am the Hero of Tython." Sara stated as they walked to the ship.

"Oh, this could be a problem." Doosa replied. "I have seen a holo of Knight Riasara Hawke and of Master Barsen'thor, and I do not believe you look like her at all." She finished that statement as they entered the airlock and Sara stopped right next to another customs plate. She looked closer as Fain and Sara pointed to the plate, and if her eyes could grow large in shock they would have.

"Welcome back master. All the checks you ordered returned favorable results." C2 reported. "I am happy to inform you that I replaced all of the linen on your sleeping station."

"C2 this is Master Jedi Doosa and Doctor Sul'Daro. Also you need to allow the Reclaimer to talk to this ship's medical files. The woman in the cryobed would survive better if the doctors had her medical history." Sara ordered.

"Certainly I will give you what little we have collected on her." C2 replied. "Transmitting data now. Sorry for the security lock. The ship computer didn't recognize the codes Reclaimer sent with their request."

"Who is she?" Sara asked.

"Master do you not remember?" C2 asked. "I was ordered to tell no one her name."

"By who?" Fain asked.

"Why by Master Barsen'thor himself." C2 replied. "I found such an order strange, but I can not say her name without a vocal order from him."

"Looks like we will have to wait until she recovers." Master Doosa stated. "Now let us get to know this ship."

"I will be glad to give you all a tour." C2 offered. "As you can see this is the main entrance area of the ship and if you follow me I will show you the bridge."

"C2, I believe the master was referring to the ship's logs." Fain interrupted. "Unless you can answer questions like how did this ship survive 3600 years?"

"It didn't, In 12 BTC that is the Treaty of Coruscant Masters Riasara and Barsen'thor were sent on a mission to Ryloth. I was not informed about what the mission was about, but it most likely dealt with the Sith." C2 explained. "During the voyage a rogue wormhole formed as the ship was about to enter hyperspace. What exactly caused us to be sent to this planet called Earth. Since then my internal clocks measure the time spent here to sixty years. Now that I have an updated time frame I see that we not only got thrown here as Knight Carsen used to say, but also through time. Most unfortunate that we never figured that out, but we lost the Navicomp memory during the electrical surge shortly after the ship arrived at this world."

"Other than Kira and the two masters who else was on board?" Doosa asked.

"Doctor Achiban Kimble, Theran Cedrex, Felix Iresso, and Nadia Grell." C2 replied. "Current status unknown though Kira joined with Doc before moving away. Felix and Nadia joined together just like Barsen'thor and Riasara did. Theran joined with a local female and not long after that I was deactivated but not before I saw many children."

"Wait by joining together you are saying they got married?" Sara asked.

"Why yes it was necessary from what I have computed. Though in three or four generations they would have started to mix family lines." C2 added. "But Theran had no problem with his local female."

"Did they say why they suddenly broke with jedi code and had children?" Master Doosa asked.

"The word love was used many times and I believe this sentence came up many times. There is a void here on Earth the force shall fill it through our children." C2 finished.

"I find that to be odd as this is one of the brightest planets in the force that I have been on. Though I have found no other people on this planet who are force sensitive like Sara is." Master Doosa stated. "I wonder what this void was that they talked about?"

"That there was no jedi or force users with them being jedi they could fill that roll." Fain suggested. "Though there has been no evidence and even Sara didn't know until she touched my lightsaber. If any others survived the plague then it will be difficult to find them now."

"If the young woman survives then we can ask her what names they took up or gave to their children." Sul'Daro stated. "That would be a start, but I think we have a closer relative than we think. Sara can you give the names of your family the ones that we don't know about?"

"If anything it will be in my father's study back home, but I have searched for all that I knew of and no one, but me survived." Sara replied. "We could go there now if you like, but I am not sure the house hasn't been vandalized or stripped bare."

"Very well Knight Green will accompany you and the doctor and I will keep an eye on your mystery female." Master Doosa ordered. "You could land at Pearl Harbor the Peregrine is currently stationed there."

"Yes master." Fain replied. "That was the next thing we needed to do and I don't think the maintenance crew will mind once they know how old the ship is." They escorted the two out and Sara helped a tiny bit as they disconnected and flew down to the Peregrine. As suggested the chief of maintenance not only was ecstatic, but he knew exactly what ship type this was who built it and how many were rumored to still be flying. Sara and Fain to a landspeeder out to her former home. Sara was relieved that the house looked untouched compared to many of the homes that she had passed. They went up to the house and Sara opened the door. A wave of sadness filled her heart as a part of her expected to see her dad or brother or even Miko. She took hold of Fain's arm and hugged it tight as the false hope hit home. He tensed up not knowing what to do and as she cried he turned and finally wrapped his arms around her as he would a little one. For a long time she held on to him until the sadness left her and she became uncomfortable and comfortable in his arms. He sensed this and slowly let her go.

"I don't know where to begin." Sara stated. "Could I really be a descendant of Riasara? I guess we could start with my parents room and then go from there."

"I think that is a good start. Maybe if there is a spot you were never supposed to go or a room that you were not to be in alone." Fain suggested.

"The bedroom and the study in the attic." Sara replied.

"I will check the study and you the bedroom?" Fain suggested. "Or we can check together?"

"You think it will be obvious or will I have to feel for it or check everything?" Sara asked.

"If it is important and restricted from you knowing about it then it would have much emotion attached to it." Fain offered. "Let's check that way first. I can show you how to feel it, and once you know you will find it, but this maybe hard on you."

"I am ready as I will ever be and I have you here." Sara replied. The multiple meanings overlapped and she wondered if he understood them or he only felt one of them. Seeing him after all this time had reawakened a spark that she had felt for him nearly a year ago. It was hard to listen to him as he helped her learn to feel the presence left behind on items, as Perig also came to mind, but she was able to go past his memory also. Happy, sad, angry, troubled feeling came and went with most of the items she touched. Most were happy, but very few included a memory where she had been there. So much time she had spent away from her family just in her obsession to learn everything about martial arts from all over the world. It felt like hours had gone by as they search first the bedroom and the study. Fain helped her move a cabinet to get an item that she had knocked over and part of the wall came loose as well. Sara pulled on the board and behind it was a strange chest or better yet a case and she recognized that it came from the Herald. "This is it. I don't have to feel it to know, but it is nearly overpowering. Can you feel it?" Fain looked a bit pale as he nodded. Sara got it out in the light and Fain helped her put it on the desk. Fain was able to open the box and Sara knew he had to use the force to do so, but suddenly he closed it before Sara could look inside.

"Sara you have to do it. You have to open the box with the force." Fain stated.

"How can I? I can't even control what I move and I have been trying for a year." Sara replied.

"You just learned how to feel the past of an item. Learning to move something is not that different." Fain suggested. "Here let me show you a few times. You pick the item and you look at it not just with your eyes but with the force like you did with the memories. Then you direct it up, left, right, or the lock to open." A book moved with his words.

"Okay, I'll do it or not." Sara replied.

"You , I know you can." Fain stated. Sara concentrated for a few minutes and then it clicked as the lock clicked again open. She lifted the lid and then the padding. "Wow holocrons, four of them and my guess is they're the journals of each jedi." Sara looked at them, and lifted the tray they were held in with some miscellaneous items. Fain whistled as they laid their eyes on four lightsabers. Three of them were dual blades, but one was single. Sara went straight for that one and pulled it out. It was slightly heavier then Fain's lightsaber and she was puzzled as she saw another blade under the first one. She left it there as she inspected this one. Her hand felt somehow at home on the hilt and she stood before activating the blade. A blue silver blade shot out and it felt even stronger than Fain's blade as well. She got a sudden urge to pick up the smaller hilt and she giggled as it jumped into her hand. She turned this blade on and the bronze yellow blade was the same length as the blue. Her expert eye knew that they needed no adjustment in focus to be the proper length and she looked up a Fain with pure contentment and joy. They felt right, they felt good, and they felt like they were hers. At that thought the power she felt from the blades blended in with her Qi.

"Sara I felt you just bonded with those blades." Fain stated with near shock of disbelief. "It took me two months of meditation and study to learn how to do it."

"It just felt right and... No, the crystals showed me." Sara replied. "I think I know who Riasara is to me, My great grandmother. She has to be."


	16. Chapter 14

"This is going to be really interesting to show to Master Doosa and all that, but to add that you are the grand daughter of the Hero of Tython, the very jedi that defeated the Emperor of the True Sith, will make it a bit over the top?" Fain contemplated. "Then again this is the force we are dealing with and you can encounter all things with the force."

"I just feel it, Fain and I feel something else as well." Sara stated. "The answers are in these holocrons and I wonder why they left all their lightsabers in this case as well?"

"A lightsaber is a jedi's weapon and the only short answer I can come up with is that they had no children born with the force." Fain guessed. "Time will tell." Sara and Fain carried the case back to the landspeeder and drove the way back to the Peregrine. When they arrived they saw that the Herald was covered in maintenance personal. Sara and Fain gave out a short chuckle as they walked up to the maintenance chief.

"I thought you had other priorities then this old ship?" Fain asked.

"Oh we do, but seeing an old bird like this is a dream like no other." he replied. "I didn't believe you when we talked before but once I saw her I knew it was just the break my men were looking for and it may just help us with the repairs to all the hyperdrives."

"How so?" Sara asked.

"Simple as the hyperdrive this craft has is similar to the one on the dreadnaughts and that C2 droid has the factory designs and not just that but the designs to build the equipment to build the parts we need. With this world going droid crazy we could have an operating factory in less than a year or two." he explained. "Maybe in four years we could be going home."

That sounds very promising." Fain replied. "But it still doesn't explain why you are taking the ship apart."

"It does look like that, but you asked for a full inspection and you are getting it." the chief stated. "Another thing the droids have is the complete design of the ship. Which I think will be a good thing for this system to start building. It also told us that this ship is built tougher than a modern ship of the same tonnage. That means we haven't really improved on ship design in centuries. Its sad really."

"I can see that could cause some alarm that such an old design is better than what is out there." Sara added.

"You bet ya." he stated. "You both look hungry and if you take your time we will have back together fueled up and ready to take on the galaxy when you get back."

"Okay we will go eat, but we just need to fly to the Katana for now." Fain replied. They spent the time eating and a bit more of the wait to investigate the holocrons. Fain was curious that neither one of them could get them to activate. The three dual lightsabers were charged and each had green blades. Fain checked Sara's lightsabers and was impressed with how different they felt.

"These two have unique colors, but I am at a loss as to why they feel differently." Fain stated after a long inspection. "I would like to take them apart, but they are so well constructed that I don't see that I could without damaging them."

"You built your lightsaber yourself correct?" Sara asked and he nodded. "So then you possibly made the parts yourself or picked from a large bin. What I see is the difference in the quality of the construction in that these were created by a master or they were manufactured specifically of parts for lightsabers and not for other things. Either way the craftsman was skilled."

"You do have a point." Fain replied. "Do you feel the force easier now that you have these?"

"I felt it when I first touched your blade and tried for nearly a year to strengthen that connection and I didn't do well, but since I am with you again I have again connected. Fain could I really be force sensitive if I can only use it around other force users?" Sara wondered. "Or is it items like these sabers?"

"It is hard to tell and it maybe why we can't access the holocrons." Fain replied. "Still I feel you are stronger now and you have learned quickly what I taught you."

"That or I am just using your power as my own." Sara stated. "I need to test this."

"Okay we could investigate the matter and I am sure we can come up with a few good tests or Master Doosa will." Fain replied. His comlink chimed and the chief said the ship was ready. They went to the ship and saw nothing had changed but they could tell as soon as they boarded as the smell of the ship had changed. Even C2 acted a bit strange.

"Master the ship is now back to the peak of efficiency and order. I shall turn down the bed so that it will be ready for you both." C2 stated. Sara giggled when Fain blushed.

"Remember the code jedi as your thoughts are written on your face." Sara teased. This made him turn a shade darker red. Sara laughed as she helped him bring the ship online. They flew back up to the Reclaimer to check on the mystery female and Sul'Daro called to say there was no change, but that she was out of danger. He estimated it would be a few days before she would recover enough to talk to. They then changed course and landed next to the Katana. Sara had been in the cabin of her great grandmother and had been using her new ability to see the past events with many of the items there. Once they landed and on an impulse she found some clothing that she had to try on. The body suit fit nicely and she started adding the additional pieces as if she knew how it all went together, but her new skill showed her what she needed to do. She looked into the mirror and was a bit curious that it wasn't looking like jedi robes, but then again it was armor of a type. She moved around a bit and found that it was way too restrictive for her fighting style. She removed the offending pieces and came up with something that let her move and still gave a bit of protection and she had to admit that it did look real good. In fact when she came out Fain's mouth dropped open until she giggled and he came to his senses.

"So do I look like a jedi or no?" Sara asked. "Don't answer that your face tells me it is not."

"That is partial jedi armor. I have seen a full suit of it before. Never worn like that, but the effectiveness of the armor is useless the way you're wearing it." Fain replied. "If I remembered correctly it was powered armor."

"Powered? Interesting, then if I put the missing pieces back on would it be less restrictive with the power on?" Sara asked.

"I don't know." Fain replied. "You could try it."

"Maybe later." Sara stated. "Let's go." Fain nodded and they exited the ship and made their way over to the Katana. A group of techs passed them on the way and it seemed that word had gone around about the ship. They both smiled knowing that they would be disappointed that they wouldn't be allowed inside. They made their way to Master Doosa's quarters and Fain pressed the call button.

"Jedi Green and Adept Finn what a pleasant surprise." Perig said as he exited the cabin. Sara was truly surprised and she was suddenly embarrassed that she had chosen this outfit, but she quickly recovered and hoped her face wouldn't show as too red. Perig smiled and stepped to the side. "We should talk some time as I have wondered how you are coming along."

"Perig nice to see you as well. I'll like that." Sara replied before stepping inside following Fain. Thankfully the door closed before she could say anything stupid. Why did he bother her so much? She was attracted to Fain as well, but she didn't feel giddy around him as she did Perig. Her thoughts snapped back to Master Doosa and Fain had wasted no time in showing her the holocrons.

"This is a historical find. The journals of not only the Hero of Tython, but Kira Carson, Nadia Grell, and Lord Scourge." Master Doosa said excited. "These lightsabers are very unique and I have not seen their like in sometime. It is too bad that something is wrong with them. I should think that they would function in the presence of three force users."

"Master I felt the same way, but could they be locked in some way that we do not know of?" Fain asked.

"Perhaps, Sara can you show me the lightsabers you wear?" she requested. Sara unhooked them and passed first one and then the other after she finished inspecting the first. "I find your strength to be refreshing, but it worries me that it only shows when you are near a crystal from a lightsaber. Though it maybe from another source altogether."

"What can it be then?" Fain asked.

"Well I remember a technique that could restrict a person's use of the force and the other could be that this system dampens the force." Doosa stated the two. "I have not noticed much of a change, but others have complained of growing weaker."

"Might be something to look into like where they have been and how long?" Sara suggested. "Anything could be the cause except for the plague as I am sure if I am force sensitive and have been since I was three."

"You can test it quickly enough." Master Doosa stated. "Now that you have a ship that the captain can not control jump out a light year and see what happens."

"Master that would still go against his orders." Fain countered.

"Don't tell anyone you did it." she slyly stated. "Go before I change my mind and Sara these were left for you so I think you should take them with as well. Maybe with them in the Herald they will open up."

"Yes ma'am." Sara replied. They talked in length about other things and ideas, but in the end the fastest way to test the dampening effect was to get away from the planet. They did this under a pretense to give the ship a full test cruise. They just left out that they were going to test the hyperdrive as well. Jumping nearly four light years out. Sara was the first Earthling to set their eyes on the Alpha Centauri system. Not that they were particularly close. The uniqueness of the experience was dampened by the sudden sensory overload of feeling the force unrestricted for the first time in her life.

"Sara are you okay?" Fain asked as he came to her and then he had to catch her as she passed out. Fain felt for her in the force and felt nothing more than exhaustion. He carried her to the cabin and waited until she recovered. "Hey there." Sara heard as she opened her eyes.

"Hey back." she replied. "So I guess we were right about the block. First try luck?" Fain chuckled.

"Possibly, but not exactly." Fain stated as he pulled one of the holocrons out. It floated over his hand and he then guided it to Sara. When she took it with the force it began to open.

"Wow, they do open." Sara said in wonder. The device finally stopped as a figure appeared.

"I am Riasara the guide and creator of this journal. I made this holocron for future generations to learn from and see the history that I lived." she explained. "Greeting Sara Finn, I see my granddaughter has finally awakened."

"What? How can she know?" Sara asked.

"I know because I have seen you before I became one with the force." Riasara answered. "I see that the order has found you as I sense a fully train guardian beside you."

"Yes a whole fleet with nearly two hundred jedi on board." Sara replied. "I have a question, If you knew that Earth was blocked from the force why did you stay?"

"I spent my life living in a war that would never end. For me when I defeated the Emperor the war for me ended. Earth became an excuse to put away my armor and learn to live in peace." she explained. "For that I had many children, grand children and great grand children. I found love is something that grows the more you practice it."

"Why is it that after I turned three I never saw any of my grandparents again?" Sara asked. "And what happened to my mother?"

"Last record: Date is 1993 Earth standard. We brought Sara out far enough from the system to see how strong she is in the force and we were stunned with the strength she has shown. She was the first to show signs of force sensitivity of all our children and this has caused much concern, but also relief. When the time is right we will all come out here with the whole family and I am not sure if we can fit them all, but I feel that many will show signs of force sensitivity just like she has. Mark her father is good to her, but he just doesn't understand why I want to train her. Hopefully he will allow this as he has felt the joy that she felt. We will be going back soon and I am not getting any younger. Hopefully it will not be long." The recording ended and Sara was sure there was more.

"Is that the last message?" Sara asked.

"It is, but that was the part directly related to you. I am unable to say what happened to your family and I fear it was not good." the guide replied. "We have had encounters with government agents before and it is possible that things went poorly. We had a plan in effect and if you lost contact with the family then something bad happened. In this plan you were to be moved from all contact as the rest of the family scattered. We can cover this as you go through the journals. Would you like to view this now?"

"I doubt that it will help much as Earth was hit by a plague. 99% of the population lost their lives. Mark, Brandon, and Miko also died." Sara stated. "I couldn't save them."

"It was their time then. Do not linger on this guilt. It saddens me that Mark was taken from you when he could have explained so much." the guide replied. "Still there is plenty chance that others of the family survived."

"I do have one question and C2 couldn't answer this for me, who is the woman in the cryobed?" Sara asked.

"Someone that needs to tell you personally who they are." the guide answered. "Unless she has died and I sense that she is well, and recovering."

"Is she my mother?" Sara asked.

"I can not say Riasara locked that information from me until she herself activates this holocron." the guide stated.

"Okay then I will wait, but in the meantime can you start in the beginning?" Sara asked. The guide smiled and for hours Sara and Fain listened to the reports that Riasara left behind. They also checked out the other holocrons and talked in length with their guides and the most reclusive was Lord Scourge. He continued to ask them to use their anger to prove they are worthy of his knowledge, but Sara didn't know how and Fain wasn't going to fall just to learn something from him. After too long they finally flew back to Earth and Sara wondered when her connection with the force would fade. The holocrons stopped working not long after they entered hyperspace. Sara knew that she must come back out here as soon as possible, and with the mystery female.


	17. Chapter 15

"How do you feel now that you know about your family and your legacy?" Fain asked.

"I want to find them, but I don't think I will." Sara replied. "And you can't say it is much of a legacy if none of my family survived. Now the holocrons are a legacy in a sense, what all I can learn from them is good."

"You will allow Master Doosa to study the holocrons?" Fain asked.

"Yes and I will study them as well. I have a need to know as much as I can even if I don't learn how to control my abilities at least I will learn about my whole family. To think I am related to everyone that was on this ship." Sara stated. "I do wonder who that female is and why the secrecy on who she is?"

"Maybe it was to protect her or her remains if the unit failed." Fain suggested. "Heading to the Reclaimer as I too want to know who she is." They headed in system and docked with the ship. They met with Doctor Sul'Daro and she lead them to the mystery woman's Bacta tank.

"As you can see she is recovering nicely. We had a difficult time in surgery as we not only had to repair the damage she received but the cryo side effects as well. From this scanner here you can see we have a high level of activity and this is a good sign." she explained. "I expect her to wake within a few hours."

"Has she been regularly visited by the jedi healers we have on board?" Fain asked.

"Yes all during surgery and many times after that. With out them she would have died." she replied. "You can stay for a bit, but it is best that she is left to heal." Sara took a long look at this woman or should she say young woman. As far as she could tell she was just a bit older than she was or maybe the same age. Who was she and why is she such a secret? Sara placed her hand on the tank and did her best to send warm thoughts of friendship and healing wishes. To her utter shock the woman raised her hand to meet hers on the other side of the glass. Sul'Daro and Fain gasped as they showed shock as well.

"She is ready to awaken." Sara stated just before she opened her eyes.

"She is not strong enough." Sul'Daro countered. The woman looked in her direction and smiled and then closed her eyes again, but not to sleep as Sara thought. Minutes passed and soon they all saw her begin to glow. The incisions and bruises began to heal quickly and after a few minutes the only remains that she was hurt at all was the stitches. With a slight kick see came up to the surface and climbed out before anyone could help. "Please you have gone through a lot. You mustn't exhaust yourself."

"I... cough... I am better now. I don't need a Kolto tank to complete my healing." she replied. "Though this Kolto tastes funny."

"You still look week and we will have to remove those stitches and staples." the doc countered.

"I need clothing nothing more the stitches shall fall out of their own accord." she replied. "Can I have some clothing?"

"Certainly." Fain said as he handed her his cloak. "I am Jedi Knight Fain Green and this is Doctor Sul'Daro and This is Sara Finn. May I ask what your name is?"

"A jedi knight? You feel barely more powerful then a youngling. Though I sense you are not lying." She stated as she put on the cloak. "Now you are a different one. I feel your strength, but it is raw and untrained, but you have trained. As far as my name is concerned you may not ask. I will only speak with Masters Riasara and Barsen'thor."

"Then I will never know who you are as they were my great grandparents. I assume they are gone from this life." Sara informed her. "But I have a few holocrons that might tell me after you speak with them."

"Call me Dathmiri or Miri." she replied. "Has it been so long and why?"

"The Herald made a forced jump and thousands of years passed. My planet Earth didn't have the technology to deal with your wounds, so you stayed in stasis until we brought you to the Reclaimer." Sara explained. "I didn't even know of the Herald until a few days ago. What is the last date that you remember?"

"Year 13 after the Treaty of Coruscant or year 316 After the battle of Lehon." Miri replied. "I can't believe I slept for how long after I was injured?"

"The Herald landed on Earth in 1947 and that was nearly sixty years ago, galactic standard." Sara added. "Miri why would Riasara or the others forbid me to even know your name?"

"You are persistent, but again I will not say." Miri stated. "Come I haven't eaten in sixty years. Will you not offer me food and drink?"

"Yes we should go eat as long as she can?" Fain stated.

"I would deny her release, but I doubt I could stop her." Sul'Daro replied.

"That would be correct, doctor once I awakened I felt I could heal myself." Miri stated. "Thank you for the skill to bring me to a point that I could do so. All I need now is food and some meditating." They headed to the nearest mess and Fain wondered if Sara and Miri were competing with how much food they ate. Though if he remembered correctly Sara ate nearly twice what Miri ate now when she recovered from trying to heal her parents. Fain observed Miri and wondered if she was a jedi. He had a feeling that she wasn't exactly peaceful.

"Fain, please stop wondering and ask me. You might be surprised with my answer." Miri said after swallowing a large piece of steak.

"Are you a jedi?" he asked.

"I don't know and I don't care." Miri replied. "What I am is who I am. Jedi, Sith, Adept, those are all titles. I follow the living force and if you need to know I am a Jedi Shadow. I do not care if you are Jedi or Sith, but I do care if you follow the light or the dark. I find the lightsider who is about to fall to the dark or the darksider who wants to live in the light."

"So you only follow the code?" Fain asked.

"I am the code or better to say I am the Living Force." Miri stated. "Now that I am full I wish to properly cloth myself. Take me to the ship. I have a feeling my gear is still in my cabin."

"As you wish." Fain replied. Sara giggled and received a look from both of them, but she didn't want to explain the movie that carried the quote. Miri went straight to one of the cabins and then to the storage hold before bringing a case back to the cabin. Minutes later she came out of the cabin dressed in all black robes.

"Much better and I just came out to tell you not to disturb me until I come out on my own." Miri requested. "I will be meditating and do to the hour I suggest that you both do the same. A jedi that doesn't meditate is at risk of the dark side. Oh one more thing, Sara bring me my lightsaber. It is the one with the black hilt." Sara did so and she quickly checked the weapon without igniting the blades. She then turned and marched into her cabin.

"She is definitely different." Fain stated. "I have met my share of Jedi Shadows, but she is very different."

"I have never met one, but somehow I agree. Come I want to ask my grandmother's holocron now that I know her name." Sara replied.

"So you believe she gave her real name?" Fain asked as they went to the main cabin.

"I think so." Sara replied as she pulled the holocron out. "Crap, I forgot we are too close to Earth." Sara looked at Fain and he shook his head.

"Tomorrow, patience is a virtue that has its own rewards." Fain stated. Sara pouted, and then smiled knowing that she couldn't win. Fain chuckled and left the cabin. Sara set the holocron down and found a comfortable position to meditate in and she held onto the lightsabers to better concentrate on the force and her Qi. She didn't know why, but she felt that she should do so for both. She felt Qi was her inner force and though it was part of the force as a whole, it felt different. She meditated for four hours before becoming restless. Ever since the attack she had required less and less sleep. Before most nights she would sleep eight hours and not a minute longer unless it was a special day and she new she could sleep longer, but never more than twelve. Now after a year she was lucky to sleep four full hours and most times if she meditated she needed no sleep at all. She wondered if it had anything to do with the force, but then she had lived without it for most of her life and only now did she feel the connection because of the crystals in the lightsabers.

She began going through her katas one by one as she thought about this. Many of the people that she met that claimed that they never got sick also claimed that they were much older at one point and a few had shown her pictures. One man that she found attractive claimed to have been nearly seventy years old. In the end she believed him, but only because he refused to sleep with her, and she had tried everything. Well not everything, but she did make it very clear she wanted to give him her innocence. She never did know why she felt that way. Maybe it was because he had shown her so much respect? She knew that he would have treasured the experience, but deep down she knew it was too soon for him to love another not that she was looking for life time love. She got more aggressive in her practice as those urges to be with any man came back to her. For months she fought a battle as dozens of men tried to bed her. Only that one man was good enough in her eyes and well two jedi that she knew of. Now after a year the urge had gone back to mere curiosity that any teenager had she figured.

She had caught various reports of record high births of twins, triplets and quadruplets, while other females had only one child. She also heard rumors that nearly eighty percent of the woman had a child or was currently pregnant. This brought up Jake and Maria to mind and Sara sighed and then smiled as she ignited both blades. She distracted herself by studying both colors and finally going through her sword katas with either blade. They both felt the same as far as weight and speed though the bronze blade felt better in her off hand. She tried them both going through katas that favored two weapons and got a shock as Miri appeared before her while blocking her blade and countering with a strike of her own. For many minutes they traded blows in a rapidly increasing blur of attacks and counter attacks. Neither moved from the position they were in as there wasn't much room to move around anyway. Sara saw the first signs of sweat appear on her face even though she had barely started to glisten.

"Very good, excellent even. You have a command of the blade like very few have." Miri complimented. "How long have you been using a lightsaber?"

"Counting this bout, one time. I just recently found these blades along with your blade and two others." Sara replied. "Though I have studied martial arts since I was three."

You have the skills of a battle master's apprentice or weapon master's apprentice. I wonder how much better you will be with constant practice?" Miri replied. "I don't think I could teach you much, but I could use the practice as well."

"I am always ready to add another style to my system." Sara stated. "Do you really think I have so little to learn?"

"Do I? That remains to be seen, but you defense is a wall and you still had room to test me fully in my defense. I am more used to staying in the shadows then straight up battles. No you will need a master duelists to learn from." Miri explained. "Now if you don't mind I need to use the refresher." Sara smiled as she watched the mystery woman walk out. She had appeared out of nowhere and Sara wanted to know how to do that. The people she could scare by just suddenly being there. She then sighed as it was a selfish thin to do, but she did enjoy the thought and the imagined shock. She went to the refresher in her cabin and cleaned up before finding another outfit or should she say robe. It looked like a cross between the movie jedi robes and Japanese hakama. She did very little to modify it to her comfort. She went to the kitchen or food processor as some called it. She took her time ordering something from the menu and was satisfied with what came out. Fain joined her minutes later and he looked like he still needed sleep. He mumbled what she thought was morning and he left. Miri came in and with a few quick taps on the screen she had a breakfast that smelled much better than hers did. Sara nodded to her and got up. She knew for some reason that Miri didn't really like company and so she gave her the space.

Later on Fain took the ship back out and they jumped back to Alpha Centauri. Sara again felt the restriction on her feeling the force lift again, but this time it was a welcomed embrace instead of overpowering. Miri came into the common room and she was smiling. Fain nodded to her and she looked puzzled for a moment.

"I felt before that you were weak, but now you feel like the knight that you claim to be." Miri stated. "The system dampens the force?"

"That is what we have discovered." Fain replied. "It also prevents the access of the holocrons. Thought I doubt many notice unless they leave their lightsabers behind."

"Yet I was able to heal myself with no problems." Miri stated.

"I think it takes time to be affected though you spent years on the surface, but you were in stasis." Fain suggested. "Could be many factors to consider as well."

"Miri will you sit with me while I activate Riasara's holocron?" Sara asked.

"Very well." Miri replied. Sara activated the holocron and asked many questions and so did Miri. After nearly an hour Sara was satisfied, but also disappointed. Even with Miri talking to the guardian it wouldn't reveal much more than she already knew. Miri in the end just chuckled, picked up the holocron and walked out of hearing. She came back ten minutes later and she didn't look happy.

"What's wrong?" Sara asked.

"Nothing that concerns you, and much that you already know." Miri replied. "Ria wanted me to train you. Well not you specifically, but one of her children. With you being the only one left as we know it, that means you."

"I would be honored with your teachings, even if you only show me a few things." Sara stated.

"Taking on a padawan is a serious decision and frankly you are a guardian and I am a shadow two very opposite paths." Miri replied. "Better that you are trained by Knight Fain then from me."

"I just became a knight and if a master such as yourself doesn't feel she can be a teacher then how can I have the same confidence?" Fain argued. "Master Doosa Lare would be a better teacher, but I doubt she would agree."

"Then it is time I talked with her. Sara is too strong not to be trained." Miri stated. "Also I feel much has changed in the last few thousand years. I think I will meditate on this while you both start to learn what Ria has to teach you."

"We should get back Master Doosa is expecting a thorough report on what we have found." Fain countered. "She was happy that I canceled our meeting."

"I can not order you to do so, but if it can not wait then very well, but I expect to come out here more often as I feel that system is a danger to the jedi that remain." Miri stated and Sara felt a chill as she said this. What has she felt to be so concerned? Fain thought for a second and headed for the bridge. Sara knowing that the holocron would deactivate as soon as they jumped decided to join him.

A long sigh is released and the master opens his eyes and looks out on Coruscant's skyline. He hops up on his hoverchair and guides it out of the meditation chamber. He enters the council chamber only finding Mace Windu looking out on the skyline that he just looked at himself.

"You feel troubled, Master Yoda." Mace questioned.

"Felt a disturbance I have. The past mixes with the present. Change the future it can." Yoda replied.


	18. Chapter 16

Master Doosa feels them coming before they even come near to her cabin. She had wanted to visit the mystery woman when she first heard of her, but other concerns had taken priority. Now the very woman was coming to her and she felt strong in the force even in this system. The door opens and the three enter. The woman is between Fain and Sara. Another flash of strength is felt from not the woman, but from Sara. She has grown in the force much faster than she imagined and instantly wondered if Fain was training her against her orders.

"Master Doosa sorry to disturb you, but a few things have developed." Fain stated as he bowed to her. Doosa opened her eyes and looked at the three.

"Do you come to tell me this system dampens the force or to say that this woman is a jedi?" she replied. "Both I sensed long ago."

"Master Doosa this is Jedi Shadow Miri." Sara introduced her. "And yes we did come to tell you that."

"A Nautolan how interesting. Though to see your species as jedi is a good sign." Miri stated. "But that is not the topic I want to discuss at the moment. You and all the jedi should leave this system. The time you all have spent here is far longer than you should have."

"What can you know that I haven't felt happening for nearly a year?" Doosa asked.

"This system will in time remove the ability to control the force from all the jedi here." Miri replied. "It happened to Master Riasara and her companions though it took many years."

"I find a complete loss is not the case and I see that Sara has gotten stronger." Doosa countered. "And she is a native."

"True, but I feel that she has adapted and the contact with lightsaber crystals has opened her up to the force." Miri stated. "The fact remains to stay here means giving up being a jedi."

"I understand. One thing I will take into consideration for the future." Doosa replied. "Would trips outside the system restore connection or do you see a complete loss?"

"Riasara's holocron talked to me briefly and one of the things she mentioned was that her last trip out she could barely move a pen." Miri stated. "That Ria and Barsen'thor were the strongest jedi I have ever met losing their ability to wield the force is strong evidence."

"Until the economy of Earth improves to galactic standard I doubt this fleet will be able to leave. Only twenty dreadnaughts have jump capability. It will be another four to five years before half the fleet will be at that level." Doosa explained. "The captain believes the rest of the fleet will take a decade to get up to being able."

"Twenty ships is enough to head back to Republic and collect the parts needed." Miri suggested. "Another year at most once they return."

"It is not that simple. There are still cases of the Shirmaksu plague cropping up and until Doctor Sul'Daro can declare the plague defeated we are in quarantine." Doosa stated. "We have to make the repairs ourselves. The positive to this is the Earthlings are scrambling to catch up with the rest of the galaxy and we are helping them."

"We released the data files on the Herald and from what C2 has gathered the two ship classes have similar hyperdrives. Earth will be able to make not only the ships parts, but the machines needed to make the parts." Fain stated. "They could possible have a copy of the Herald built within a year or two."

"That I can believe. I have never seen a people with such a history of conflict come together as one for the future." Doosa replied. "I see Earth being a power house in the future."

"Master Doosa, we are not the civilized humans you know. The reason we are so determined to increase our tech and build ships while repairing yours is that we are also very revengeful." Sara stated. "Once we have enough ships or we can get enough of the fleet jump capable then we will go after the Shirmaksu. We will go there and destroy them."

"That can not be done. Then your people would be no better." Doosa countered.

"That is your opinion, but our history has shown slavery over genocide. Conquering over total destruction. We will destroy them just to prevent this from ever happening again." Sara declared. "Better a dead enemy then a dead neighborhood."

"I do not think that war is the only option." Master Doosa replied. "Diplomacy should be tried first."

"Did they negotiate with us first? No they just sent an invasion fleet with biological agents to wipe us out. Even what little information you have on them puts them in the hyper xenophobic state." Sara stated. "They came here to kill us out right. If your fleet hadn't arrived they would have killed us all. I think we could talk to them eventually, but not after we destroy them down to the stone age."

"You don't think very highly of your race or theirs, but I do not blame you for wanting revenge." Miri stated. "But you understand that we can not allow you to destroy another just because they tried to destroy you."

"That may very well be, but this is not up to us alone." Doosa added. "We need to inform the Republic of this species. There have been others that have acted as they do and it won't be long before they encounter a Republic world. If anything they must be found and blockaded on their home world. It will also be a matter of time before they return here."

"As long as the fleet is here I doubt Earth will have problem." Fain stated. "Whether the captain will remain is another point entirely."

"Then let us go see this captain and find a solution that will work for all." Miri suggested. "I for one will return to the jedi temple as I report to only the council." They made their way to the captain's mess as it was approaching diner time. The captain didn't normally allow business to be handled at his table, so he and his officers entertained the jedi while they ate.

"That was another masterful meal and the dessert was something I have never had before." Tarwin stated. "What do you call it?"

"Chocolate souffle." Sara replied.

"Yes now chocolate is going to be a successful trade item." Tarwin stated. "If this plague will ever be defeated."

"The number of cases is dropping rapidly, but it is hard to tell with it only effecting newborn children." Doctor Sul'Daro explained. "What will be critical is how we will effect others and the only way to do that would be to purposely expose more humans. I believe it is no longer airborne and my studies so far are showing results that it is turning to the point where it will be only transferable through blood contact. If that is the case I predict we will be capable of leaving this system in a year or two."

"Speaking of leaving there is a need to at least travel far enough to link in with the Holonet and report what has become of the fleet." Master Doosa stated. "Also I need to report to the Jedi Council."

"I know this, but you must have patience. I also want to go home, but if we contact the Republic they are going to want to come here and even if we do not state our location, there will be parties that will figure out where we are. If this disease is not stable and restricted to the blood only then any blockade runners could spread this to other planets." Captain Tarwin explained. "I am not alone in this matter and the surviving leaders of this world are of the same opinion."

"There is also the effect of the plague that it is rumored that it has given many their youth back." Sul'Daro added. "If that got out whether true or not. Thousands if not millions will flock here looking for youth."

"I have met a few to have claimed to be younger and I believe them." Sara stated. "I have the same symbiote as they do."

"We know that for nearly a third of the survivors that they have gained this symbiote, but are you sure it is because of it?" the doctor asked.

"Yes I do. Not so much as the youthfulness, but I can run for hours or do heavy exhausting work for hours. I thought it was just do to my awakening in the force, but I also have trouble sleeping longer then four hours without a heavy workout. I have in fact given up on sleeping in." Sara explained. "I don't think we are contagious anymore and it is just the planet adjusting. Plus we differ enough that it barely effected your crew and the treatment you developed worked even better with in your fleet. You can enforce a quarantine on this planet and I doubt anyone coming here will be unseen. They will want to trade or buy things that can be caught quickly. Let them come."

"She does have a point any time spent here will expose them and in twelve hours they will begin to show signs. Plus if I am not mistaken they have to find a route here first and close in jumps will take years to calculate." Sul'Daro stated. "I know enough to say that."

"Fine keep me updated. I want to know when the contagion level drops below 99.9% and not a day sooner." Captain Tarwin stated. "Bad enough we had a hive virus, but to carry a bacterial agent back as well is more than I want to risk." They didn't get permission to leave, but there was no restriction placed on them not to go beyond the system. Not that Sara, Fain or Miri would say. Master Doosa involved herself with the US administration to figure out how much of what Sara said was on the agenda. Though there was other sources that lead to a possible counter attack against these aliens. The shear number of droids produced was one indicator as nearly every family soon had a droid to teach them Galactic Standard and since it was so close to english it wasn't too hard to learn. That was not all the survivors learned. Advanced math, science, physics, and engineering helped not only the world recover in a limited way, but advances in all areas became the norm. Businesses rose to profit from what the droids did and salvage companies lead the way in creating jobs. The second largest job market was manufacturing plants.

Within the month of releasing the designs held by C2 plans were announced to build a fleet of ships. The third largest employer was the military followed right behind by day care as the plague baby boomers needed care of their children while they went to work. Sara spent most of her time studying the holocrons or the data files of the fleet or the Herald. So many worlds and so many interesting cultures. This also helped her avoid other people, not Fain or people from the Katana Fleet, but parents. Every time she decided to go out to eat or to see a movie or go shopping she would run into a mother or a father that would ask where her children were or how they were doing. Wearing fleet uniforms or jedi robes helped, but it was still awkward. She began to see the wisdom in having no attachments as she wanted to see the galaxy. Sure she had become attached to Fain and Miri and even to Master Doosa, but these were now her friends her colleagues. Perig continued to track her down or bump into her and it caused nearly every time an awkward moment. It also didn't help that Miri found it amusing and encouraged her to let go and experience her emotions with him. That made her even more determined not to give in to her attraction. A few months passed and ten more ships were fully jump capable and the captain started having groups of ten, scout out the nearest systems. This allowed the jedi on the urging of Master Doosa to leave the force dampened system even if it was for a few days. Other ships were having the excess cabins removed from their ships to expand their landing bays or cargo area. The few fighters they had were starting to grow as factories were built and Earthlings were joining the fleet for training in all departments. Earth was learning as fast as it could to defend itself.

A few things changed on the Herald. Other that Fain, Miri, and herself, they gained a maintenance crew of two, two Twilek medtechs, and a bridge crew of a pilot, copilot and weapons controller. The ship could handle twelve, but Sara had the main cabin and Miri, and Fain took each a cabin. Sara didn't like that the captain forced these people on her, but they proved themselves a few times as things tended to break and they were right there to fix it. She also wondered as it slowly was revealed to her that these people were no ordinary crew. Kal Thont was the pilot and he was one of the best that this fleet had. The same applied to Amasha Evewill the copilot. Berjus Aukcoot was the weapons chief and he kept to himself when he was not playing chess. Jadjus Eidsbar and Niakra Lorn were the maintenance crew and they were a couple that couldn't seem to keep their hands off each other. Of all the crew these two were better off on this ship as Sara read their files. Excellent engineers, but constant reprimands for inappropriate behavior. Pra Idrall and Ree D'ukal were the Twilek medtechs and though they hid it they too were a couple. Not even on her own ship was Sara free of relationships. This really bothered her and though the urge to jump on Perig had been reduced to awkward moments, she really wondered why?

"Sara would you care to play a game of chess?" Berjus asked. "You look like you could use a break."

"Do you really want to lose that badly." Sara replied. "I don't think you have made it past ten moves in all the times we have played."

"Then a few games then. I have gotten better and I will master this game eventually." Berjus stated. Sara smiled and moved over to play. He was not bad and made it to fifteen turns during one game.

"You have gotten better, but I think you need to find a few other Earthlings to play with." Sara teased. "Then you might win."

"Oh I will beat you, but I fear it won't be until Perig confesses." Berjus replied. He cringed like he said something he shouldn't have, but after seeing Sara's reaction he smiled then shrugged. "Sorry my mouth tends to open when I am not looking."

"You said that on purpose." Sara countered. "Why is it so important that I get laid?"

"Whoa, I didn't say that. I just think you two need to wake up and do something. Find out if this is more than some young attraction. You both act like you are walking on Kerouac grass around each other, but if it will calm you down go for it." Berjus explained.

"This is just because of the plague I was never interested in boys before and I don't need the distraction now. It has gotten better over the last year. At first I wanted nearly anyone. You have seen the results. There are more babies out there then adults." Sara explained. "Plus he is a jedi and the last thing I want is someone who hasn't even gone on a date with someone."

"Oh so you want a man and not a jedi whelp?" Berjus asked. "Someone with experience in the love department?"

"Well yes, I mean I don't know. I never went on a date, but I have had a relationship that could have lead to romance. Perig is a jedi. No attachment rule and all." Sara countered. "If we got together it would damage him."

"Then tell him that cause that boy is going to break either way." Berjus stated. "You have been stringing him along and Miri is not helping either of you, but she has her reasons. I think you should both go for it and then get it out of your systems. You won't be the first jedi to do so and you won't be the last. That or go find some guy get some and then maybe you can let him down easy." Sara looked at him like he was crazy, but he looked serious. Great were they all trying to get her? A few days later it didn't help that Perig was on board when they went back out to Alpha Centauri a few days later. She tried to avoid him as much as she could, but they were all conspiring against her. The only peace she seemed to find was when she was studying one of the holocrons.

After a long meditation she got up and decided to make something to eat. Perig walked in and she nearly jumped on the counter as he bumped into her taking the corner too fast.

"Sorry I didn't think anyone would be up so late." Perig stated as he steadied her. "Can we talk?" Sara froze as he said this and opened her mouth shut it and backed away.

"Look Perig I don't think this is the right time." Sara replied.

"Right time? You have been avoiding me this entire time and I have no idea what I did to you. I feel like you want to toss me out the nearest airlock." he revealed.

"No, it's just... Perig I... look I have a problem. All us Earthlings have a problem." Sara stated. "I just don't want to act on this problem."

"What problem? I don't see anything wrong with anyone I have met." Perig replied.

"You don't see it do you or are you just naturally blind?" Sara asked. "Haven't you been hit on by nearly every female that you meet?"

"I have noticed a bit more attention, but they don't interest me and I am a jedi, attachments are to be avoided." Perig answered. "Is this what you..." Perig stopped as he realized that this was what was bothering Sara and it suddenly explained why Master Miri acted the way she did. He looked at Sara and he took a deep breath. Sara also took a deep breath and he felt her reach out to him in the force. He was surprised at first, but not as much as she was. He meant to back away, but he stepped forward as she did. It seemed like forever as they stood there inches away. Neither one of them knew who moved first, but the kiss that the shared broke the resistance that they had painfully erected. The next thing either one of them knew was much later as they joined each other in bed. This was an experience like no other. They were joined in mind and body for hours. At first awkward and slowly it blended into one. He knew that it should have never gotten as far as a kiss let alone sleeping together, but he didn't feel guilty. He didn't feel that this would ever happen again either. Sara loved it. It was everything she dreamed it could be and more. A burden had been lifted from her and she felt the old calmness return to her. She wondered if this was the beginning of a relationship, but as she laid in his arms she realized that they really didn't have much in common. Strange that she would want him for months and now that they had, she felt that this was the only thing they would have. The most special gift they could experience. She had given it freely as had he given it to her. She would treasure it forever and so would he. She wasn't just guessing he would she knew it. They had join minds and hearts. He didn't love her and she didn't love him, but they were friends and that was enough.

"Sara are you okay?" Perig asked.

"Yes, never felt more at peace." she replied. "Strange that I fought this from happening."

"I feel calm as well. I thought I would feel guilt." Perig stated. "But I only feel peace as well."

"We faced our passions and excepted them I guess." Sara replied. "I wish I was tired so that I could experience one last first."

"You are not tired? I can barely keep my eyes open." he stated. "I should go."

"No, its okay. Please if you are tired go to sleep at least I can have that." Sara replied. "I would like to wake up next to you. If only I can sleep."

"Then make yourself sleep. It is not hard." Perig stated. "I'll show you." He opened himself up and Sara let him in. Minutes later she smiled as they cuddled together sleep had found them both. Sara got her wish hours later when she woke up, and enjoyed the moment until he woke up. They didn't say anything as they knew what either one of them had to say. After they showered and dressed they went out and had breakfast. No one said anything, but Miri gave them a look that said I know. Sara was curious why she didn't feel the need to blush and then it dawned on her that she was not guilty. As the day went on others noticed the change, but they couldn't place it. Sara did feel a bit of guilt when she spared with Fain. She took a few seconds to think about it and got knocked down for her distraction. She laughed it off and set out to win the match and Fain cried uncle soon enough.

"Well it was about time you came out of that rut." Fain stated. "You sure have acted strangely for the past couple weeks."

"Fain, Sara, Captain Tarwin is on the holo and wants us back right away." Niakra reported. "Let's go captain."

"Okay, tell Kal to set a course for Earth we will be there shortly." Sara replied and watched him go. "Fain I had a problem, but I worked it out last night."

"Good to here it, but I could have helped if you had come to me." Fain stated. "I am a friend if nothing else." They made it to the holocom and Miri was still talking to Tarwin.

"I don't think us coming back to Earth is going to matter." Miri replied to whatever he had said. "It might be better if we stay here. We can intercept that ship as this is the only well charted path."

"That is not your concern I have other assets to cover the routes the ship took. What I need you to do is pick up Doctor Sul'Daro and Master Lare." Tarwin stated. "The doctor said the risk of infection is gone and I never released this out yet, and so she needs to bring it to the Republic's medical corp and Master Lare needs to talk to the Jedi Council. I will also be sending messages with you to be delivered to Judicial headquarters on the situation here. I'll tell you more when you get here, Tarwin out."

"What was up with a ship taking off?" Fain asked.

"The first copy of this ship was launched a few hours ago. The Stalwart nearly shot it down as it made a micro jump and then another jump minutes later. Then your president came on saying that the Enterprise was launched on a mission to find the Shirmaksu." Miri explained. "And this is not good since we do know were at least two of their worlds are."

"How do you know this and we don't?" Sara asked.

"Simple as they are small colonies and not the main systems. Good to know, but not good enough to show where they live like your government would like." Miri replied. "I think that they are going to attack one or the other of these worlds or keep hoping from one system to the next until they do find a major colony or home world."

"Other than to get captured or lost forever, I fail to see how they will do anything more than look." Fain stated.

"They took nukes with them." Miri added. Sara went pale at this and she glanced at Fain who showed concern. A thought went through her mind and she had a good idea what would happen. The ship would attack the world or one of their ships and get the information that they needed. If anything they could do some serious damage. Possibly prevent any chance for the Republic from a diplomatic solution. Sara stared out as the ship entered hyperspace for the short ride home. The Katana met them at the emergence point and they quickly docked. Within minutes crates were transferred to the hold of the Herald and Master Lare and Doctor Sul'Daro boarded. Captain Tarwin came on board and talked with them briefly and wished them a safe journey before he talked with Berjus privately.

"I guess I need to get back to my ship." Perig stated.

"I guess so." Sara replied. "Until next time?"

"Until next time." Perig stated. "May the force be with you."

"And with you." Sara replied and suddenly kissed him. They heard a few gasps and a chuckle. Master Lare cleared her throat as they pulled apart. Perig blushed but Sara just smiled at her. He wisely took this as a good time to leave as Sara turned to face her. "I am not a jedi."

"But he is and too young to resist attachment." Doosa replied. "I sense you did more than just kiss."

"That is none of your business and we are old enough and we have learned something. Neither one of us will become attached, but friendship will remain." Sara stated. "Plus it was something we needed. I feel more at peace."

"I fail to see how, but I sense it." she replied. "Come let us get under way. We have a few weeks travel until we reach Coruscant." Sara felt that she would want to speak about it at one point or another. An hour later they had full tanks and cargo holds. Sara sat in the command chair as Kal engaged the hyperdrive.


	19. Chapter 17

Sara didn't have any misconceptions about how long hyperspace travel really was. They took the same route that the fleet took to get to Earth. Nearly a week passed just to get to Ryloth. She was disappointed that they didn't stop in the system, but the time to get in system and back out wasn't conductive to their time schedule. Once they updated their charts Kal jumped to the Corellian Run. Any thing that Sara had looked up about times to travel from this planet to another was highly exaggerated. Even following one of the main routes in the galaxy took time. Christophsis took eight days to travel to and nearly a week to travel to the nearest fueling station. Sara was disappointed again as it was no where close enough to visit the planet or even see it from the station. It was like this along the entire route until the got to the Denon system. There they picked up fuel and food. Sul'Daro pissed the load master off by insisting to test samples of the food, but he didn't know how nervous they were about picking up a hive virus as most of the fleet's tainted food had come from this system. That was about the most exciting part of the trip until they got to Coruscant itself.

Sara was bored at first. Even with their fleet codes it still took a week of waiting to even get close to the planet. She continued her studies of the holocrons as much as she could. Fain did as well and they constantly debated the different abilities that was shown or the skills that her family had used. Master Doosa didn't teach her anything and their relationship was cold. Well not that bad, but she constantly urged Fain to stick to what he was taught that there was a reason these skills and abilities were no longer taught. Sara just let her say her piece. These were her holocrons, and this was her ship and they were made by her family. Fain did his best to bridge the gap, but all he was doing was straining his relationship with his former master. Now that they were nearly at the temple Master Doosa had many conversations with the council. Most dealt with Earth and the plague and the hive virus, though no mention of the katana fleet and Earth was referred to that planet. Sara wondered if she talked about her or Miri, but she never knew if she had. Finally they got clearance to land at the jedi temple.

"Captain Sara are you ready to land?" Kal asked teasing her a bit about being captain.

"Lt Cmdr you are the pilot take us down, and stop calling me captain, rank is earned not inherited." Sara replied.

"You heard Lady Sara." Berjus added. "She is the owner not the captain."

"Colonel, I got that." Kal replied. The movies didn't even come close to how gigantic Coruscant's skyline truly was. The Herald passed dozens of spires that according to the gauges were at least ten miles high. The amount of traffic was also staggering as an alarm went off every few seconds. Kal and Amasha moved over the controls constantly making minor corrections as they followed the flight plan like a rail. Sara was really glade she didn't know how to pilot yet, but she felt the nervousness of her pilots and of the ones who flew near them. T7 had come on the bridge in the beginning of the decent and was adding a lively tune to all the near misses. It was like he was amused. Sara finally relaxed as the ship landed on one of the outer pads that if Sara wasn't mistaken had to of been made specifically for the ship.

"Lt Cmdr perform post flight and Colonel link in with the ground crew, rank or no you still have a job to do." Sara ordered. She got a kick out of playing the boss and Berjus just threw her a smile and a wink. She really did hope he would stay on board, but he had his own orders from Captain Tarwin. The seals on the ship popped her ears as they opened and within minutes she wished they had kept them closed. Coruscant didn't really stink, but it wasn't as good as the ship air had been. Still this was a historical moment and not a soul from Earth would know about it. As far as she was concerned she was the first person from Earth to step on to another planet. She wanted to do it right away, bu she had her own check list to go over and a few things to get before leaving the ship. In this she envied Doctor Sul'Daro and the two jedi as they got off as soon as the ramp touched down. Ground crew came on board and a customs officer as well. Jadjus and Niakra handled most of the inspection, but Sara had to sign off on certain documents and she had to pay for the fuel and the consumables that the officer demanded. 1200 credits were dropped into his hand as he looked on in shock. He had expected a cred stick and not actual coined credits. Sara was surprised that he didn't refuse them as she saw not recognition from the Sulustan officer. Sara put that on her list of things to do, find out the collector's value of her Great Galactic War era credit coins or whatever they were called. Best to keep them, but she valued them less then the cred stick that Tarwin gave her. She really didn't like owning anyone money. Once the ship was locked down Sara finally stepped off the ship followed by Miri who in a way was more of a master then Doosa was. At least she had given her advice and answered questions. Sara felt that she was just like her a person far out of her element.

"Welcome to the Jedi Temple, I am Padawan Jom and I have been assigned as your guide." he greeted. Sara looked at the boy of ten or eleven. Not very big and very skinny, so much so that she wondered if they fed him. Miri took one look at him and took the lead. Sara and Jom had to hurry to catch up.

"Padawan this is not my first time at the temple and it will not be my last." Miri coldly replied. "If it is the same as it was before the Great War then I shall not need your guidance."

"Master I have recently studied the Treaty of Coruscant and it also detailed the rebuilding in a side chapter and the foot note says they prided themselves on getting the temple rebuilt with little changes, but that was thousands of years ago." Jom said with wonder. Miri gave him a smile or at least what passed as a smile and he shrunk back. Miri seemed to have a goal and soon they were deep within the quarters of the knights. She startled a few jedi as she walked into their room.

"Yes this is the same temple and this was at one time my room." Miri stated. "See those three marks, I made them after I built my lightsaber. I have seen enough. Padawan is there anywhere we have to be?"

"The Jedi Council waiting area was all I was told once the tour was over." Jom replied.

"Very well, go back to your master." Miri suggested.

"Yes master." Jom answered and he was soon gone. Miri turned and Sara walked with her out of the room.

"Did those marks really mean so much to you that you had to see them again." Sara asked.

"No not the marks, but the wall itself. Behind it lays a few things I put there." Miri explained. "We may need what is inside at some point and I needed to know it was still there."

"How can you be certain that what ever is in there will still be there?" Sara asked.

"Simple because the mark was still there. If the items were removed the symbol would have been destroyed." Miri replied. "Let us get to the council and couldn't you have worn something less jedi."

"These jedi don't wear armor and other then jeans or a tee shirt I don't really have anything that is not a jedi robe of some type." Sara replied. "Plus they were my great grandmother's."

"Oh and that is not jedi clothing true, but jedi armor." Miri added and a smile that hinted that she was amused. Sara came to an utter halt as she set her eyes on the room of a thousand fountains. This was the largest green house she had ever seen and she felt the peace that the room radiated. Miri had also stopped and the two spent many minutes just experiencing the room. They slowly crossed through and continued their way to the council. Once they were there it was some time before a padawan called them to the chamber. Sara followed Miri into the chamber and she noted each of the masters as she saw them. Plo Koon, Mace Windu, Grand Master Yoda, Ki Adi Mundi, Saesee Tiin, Yaddle, Even Piell, Oppo Rancisis, Adi Gallia, Eeth Koth, Yarael Poof, and Depa Billaba. This humbled and amused Sara at the same time. She was amused that Mace really did look like a twin of Samuel and that this Yoda was no puppet. She was sobered by the shear power of those in the room. Master Lare stood off to the side next to Knight Green. Many of the masters felt cold to Sara as if they were not very happy. Master Miri took a long look at each master and resting her eyes on Mace Windu and Yoda last.

"Masters of the council I am Master Miri Onasi I am not from this time as my time was during the Great Galactic War. My team and I were responsible for leading the Hero of Tython to the confrontation to defeat the Sith Emperor and Darth Revan on the planet Yavin IV. I am a Jedi Shadow, a sentinel." Miri reported. "I would like to return to the order."

"Return to the order you will. Seek out the Council of First Knowledge you will. Work with the Chief Librarian you must." Yoda ordered.

"Before you go why have you started to train an apprentice that is far too old to be a jedi?" Windu asked.

"Train her I have not. Trained herself she has from the age of three without the force as her ally. On her world she is the youngest Tai Chi master and a follower of the way of Bushido. I have read the history and I find both orders mirror the jedi order." Miri explained. "With the awakening of her force abilities she has further studied, using the three holocrons her great grand parents left her. Two of those jedi you all know well. Master Riasara Hawke and Barsen'thor. Unless the historical material has been lost over time."

"Those histories have not been lost, but much speculation has clouded the truth." Ki Adi Mundi stated. "Surrender of the holocrons will be required."

"I feel she should study our ways as an adept of the force. Let her decide if she and the order are one." Yaddle added. "Much power flows in her, a danger she could be if her training is not complete, I foresee."

"The matter discuss we must. The trials she will attend." Yoda determined.

"Sara do you wish to become a jedi?" Mace Windu asked. Sara looked at him and took time to answer. Did she really want to be a Jedi? The answer was simple yet not final. She wanted to learn their ways, but that was her nature. She learned everything she could about a style and then moved on to the next, but the jedi were a way of life not just a fighting style or a philosophy. They were jedi for life and nothing else. She looked at all she had learned, and the answer appeared in her heart.

"I do not know if my path is the same as the jedi. However I have found many similarities to my personal beliefs. I will accept the opportunity to learn all that I can. For at the moment I have too many questions that need answering before I can say your order is the path I want to take." Sara explained even though silently she screamed hell ya. She looked at them and saw different reactions from rejection from Master Lare to mild amusement from Yoda.

"I have one question of you Adept Sara, why do you wear armor?" Master Windu asked.

"It was my mother's armor and it is unlike anything you as jedi wear. It also shows that of anything I am a Samurai, a knight of my people and my culture." Sara replied. This made them think and Sara was dismissed. Master Lare left with them and was quick to distance herself from them. Miri said farewell and that she would come by later to pick up her gear. Fain walked with her silently and Sara knew what his silence told her. At the ship he gathered his belongings and left without another word, but Sara felt it would not be long before they spoke again.


	20. Chapter 18

Jake had watched the two take the ship from him and Max. Best find they had in a long time. The only reason he didn't go along was that woman. He had no interest in finding out who she was. That he felt had been a mistake as they never came back and Sara never called. As the weeks passed he began to believe that she was never going to bring the ship back. This made him mad and the way she acted around that jedi made him jealous. Sara had flirted with other guys, but she never made him jealous before, but then again he wasn't having problems with Maria at the time and Sara was there easy to talk to. From what he remembered she was the one who lead him to the relationship with Maria. Now he wasn't too sure, time and time again he would remember this conversation or another and the words were the same but not the meaning. He guessed the saying you don't know what you have until it is gone and Sara was gone now. A few days ago he heard of a company that was building a ship, a copy of the one they had found, and this made him mad too, but also he wanted to get involved.

Now he felt he had made another mistake as the drill instructor yelled at him and others to hurry up. Well not really too bad of a mistake. He heard a rumor and he acted on it. As he was signing up for the military the president came on and declare the passing of a new law requiring military service no exceptions. Jake paused in his signing and when he talked of the formation of the different branches into one he looked at the recruiter and said he wanted to be in the space navy. The recruiter laughed a bit, but by the end of the day he had a new contract guaranteeing him just such a position. As the weeks passed by the training got easier and he had met so many of the fleet personal as trainers or friends. It wasn't until he graduated basic that he found out Sara had taken off for the rest of the galaxy. This bothered him a bit and Maria bothered him even more. She had told him not to join and at the graduation she had brought a new boyfriend with her. Jake had used all his willpower not to run up to them pull him away from him and beat the crap out of him. Once they were released a few hours later he was calm enough to walk away. Even as she saw him coming and laid on a big kiss with the guy. She expected him to react and she got a reaction she wasn't expecting as Jake walked right past her, picked up his bags, and was the first person on the shuttle to the fleet ship that would be his home. He just felt bad that it would be difficult to see the child in the future. Time flew for him as he barely got any sleep had to work harder than the galactics, and score better on his evaluations.

The other rumor he had heard and later confirmed was that a hastily ship was built and launched just before Sara left. That ship never returned even after nearly every jump capable ship raced after it. Dix months had gone by since Sara left Earth and his life. He wondered if he would ever see her again, but now he had a chance.

"Skipper all boards green and the engines are lit." Ensign Moore reported.

"Good work, all of you now let's see what the Red Hawk can do." Lt Jake Evans suggested. "Lift off and set course for Pluto once we break atmosphere."

"Aye, aye, skipper." Moore replied. Jake smiled to himself as he felt the engines power up as the craft lifted off the ground. There were other officers that had gotten the first ten after the lost Enterprise. This was the eleventh light corvette that the droid factory had finished. Earth Defense Fleet was up to fifteen ships and more were being created every day. Each ship had a twelve man crew stuffed into the hull with packed cargo holds and extra weapon pods. Most of the systems would be discarded over time as they would prove ineffective for space combat. Missile launchers, missiles, rail guns, and other systems. Jake felt the original dual laser cannon and the missile launchers were enough for a ship this size. Some boasted four sets of dual lasers, but the Red Hawk was the first to have quad laser turrets. Ones that could very well be on the Millennium Falcon. He secretly wished that this ship carried the Falcon name, but then again that could be a good thing. The ship cleared the gravity of Earth and jumped to Pluto.

"Pluto off to the starboard side." Nickolas reported. "What a plain looking rock."

"That rock over the next few decades is going to become the largest base we have." Jake added. "Find a place to land so we can unload the new toys."

"Aye, aye skipper, coming in on airlock C." Moore stated. Once they docked the extra cargo and weapons pods that were not attached to the ship were unloaded. After that they were to fly back from planet to planet doing scans and patrolling the system. Other bases or space stations would be built on any rock that they could land or hover next to. Three stations were being constructed in the asteroid belt alone with many more planned. Hauling cargo wasn't what any of them had planned on doing, but with so few ships and with the Republic fleet doing most of the patrols of the system there wasn't much else they could do.

"Skipper how many of these milk runs do you think we are going to do before we get to go over and find those monsters that killed our families?" Moore asked.

"As it sits now thousands." Jake replied. "The republic fleet holds all the fuel and they barely give us enough to move around the system and when they do half the crew has to be from their fleet. I want to get revenge as much as any of us, but I see their point that we are not ready."

"Too bad the Enterprise never returned." Nickolas stated. "Then we would know where they are."

"They could still return. I still have hope that they will." Moore replied.

"Those Republic boys reported that they would run out of supplies and fuel by now once the Air Force revealed how much they carried." Jake stated. "Whatever happened we can just hope they found them and gave em a good fight." A few hours later their ship was empty and heading back.

"Skipper the Judicator is hailing us." Nickolas reported. "Putting them on screen."

EDF Red Hawk we have a message from Admiral Douglas priority one." the operator stated.

"Relay the message my communications officer is ready to receive." Jake replied.

"Can't send it to you, but I can relay part of the message and it states to dock with us." he reported. "You are to receive upgrades and additional supplies and fuel. More I can not say."

"Roger, Judicator matching speed and course now. Open navigational link as soon as possible." Jake replied. They matched course and after nearly an hour the ship docked with the Judicator. An officer escorted Jake to the communications bridge and sat down in front of the secure terminal. He typed in his authorization codes and the message came up on the screen.

"Lt Evans we have located the Enterprise and their coordinates will be downloaded to your ship as soon as you finish this message. Your orders are simple go out and retrieve what you can from the ship. At this time we have no idea if any of them are still alive, but I hope to God that they are still kicking. Captain Tarwin offered to take one of his ships out there, but your ship will be much faster even with the delay in contacting you." the admiral stated. "You will get everything that you will need to complete this rescue. Good luck and Godspeed." Jake sat back and he was stunned. A real mission and one that would solve the mystery behind the Enterprise. This gave him much to think about and he had to continue to wait while they took on cargo. He had also seen something he didn't expect will watching the tape. Random words placed on certain points behind the admiral. If he got the meaning correctly this was no rescue mission.

"Lt Evans permission to come on board?" A man asked and he turned to see who it was and nearly jumped seeing the jedi standing there. "Captain Tarwin requested that I join your crew."

"I got a full ship and all my berths are full." he replied.

"I haven't slept in a long time and if I need to I can sleep anywhere." he countered. "This ship is rated for a max of twenty beings is it not." Jake wasn't sure at first , but the stats of the ship formed in his mind and the jedi was correct.

"I don't need a watch dog." Jake stated. "But I guess I don't have a choice either."

"I am a jedi healer." he added. "Josat is my name."

"Oh ya I guess we could use you, but I hope we don't have to." Jake stated. "You can hide out in the med bay for now if you need privacy. If you'll excuse me I have to get the ship ready."

"Thank you and I will get out of your way." Josat replied. Jake watched the jedi enter the common area and Jake headed for the bridge. Techs from the Judicator were all over the ship along with enough droids that it was difficult to get to his chair. Nearly an hour passed before they finally cleared out and they were clear to disconnect.

"Mr. Moore bring us away from the Judicator and plot a course to the coordinates on your terminal." Jake ordered. A few minutes passed and the ship leaped forward. Jake filled with a prideful feeling as they ship entered hyperspace. Now he though I have a mission worth all the training he went through.

"Skipper where are we heading and why all the secrecy?" Nickolas asked.

"We are going to recover the Enterprise or whatever is left of her." Jake replied. "And I apologize for not briefing you all."

"The Enterprise? You mean it survived their trip?" Moore asked.

"I don't know, but for their sake I hope they did." Jake answered. After hours of travel the Red Hawk came out of hyperspace. A quick scan of the sensors placed them two light years from the nearest planet.

"Scanning for the ship now." Nickolas reported. "I hope those coordinates were good cause I am not seeing anything yet."

"Give it time the ship maybe moving away from or to that star system." Jake replied.

"If I may interject I would suggest to turn the ship around and scan behind us." Josat recommended. Jake nodded and Moore piloted the ship around and the jedi made a few more corrections. Thirty minutes later a scan returned a positive for the Enterprise and nearly two hours went by before they match course and docked with the ship. They had called repeatedly with no response.

"Engineering you have a go to open the lock and enter the ship. Medical stand by to receive." Jake called over the intercom. "Keep a steady lock on that ship. I am going back to observe." Jake arrived just as the lock opened on the other ship and the two engineers entered the darkened ship.

"Atmosphere is really high in CO2 and reporting low oxygen levels." the tech reported. "Linking life support with our own, but it will take awhile."

"Belay that, bring me a mask and open both doors they may not have any time left." Jake ordered and one of the medtechs brought him a breather. Even with the boost from the mask he still felt weaker as the old air from the Enterprise mixed in with his ship. He followed the techs on the ship as they brought up power. When the lights finally came on dozens of items fell to the deck as artificial gravity was restored as well. Jake rushed on board followed by his crew. What he saw on the bridge turned his face white. The four man crew of the Enterprise had experienced decompression and were frozen at one point. That was not really what made him ill, but the alien suit that laid near their bodies. Shirmaksu it had to be one of them, but how did it get on board? The outer inspection had revealed no damage. It with the crew were long dead. As they checked every cabin of the ship three locations has caught on fire.

Jake calmed himself and watched his crew remove the bodies as he went to the computer. He entered in the codes that he picked up from the admiral's message and downloaded the files as they were erased. He read their orders and smiled as he checked their weapons status. All missiles depleted, special load depleted, and that at least told him that they did attack something. He left the ship to go to his cabin to review the ship's log and see what he could do to follow the order the admiral had given him. It was plain a day.

"Complete the Mission." was the hidden order. He reviewed the log and slowly the mission came to light. The Enterprise had located a heavily populated world and the protocol droid they had on board confirmed that this was a Shirmaksu held world. They had spent nearly a week observing the system and he watched as they neared the planet and he was shocked that the captain had talked to them. He was unsure what had happened after their talk, but a brief recording followed from a logged event. The crew had ordered the release of their payload on this planet. From what he could understand of the meeting it had gone sour. The Shirmaksu corpse was the ambassendor that they had sent over. The camera shifted and the attack that the crew carried out was recorded. Three large nuclear explosions went off at the same time and the strangest thing happened. A fire ring spread out from the three explosions and didn't stop at the ten or fifteen miles you would expect from such explosions. The fire ring covered hundreds of miles, and Jake couldn't even figure out what had caused such destruction. That was the last thing that was recorded.

"What the hell am I supposed to complete?" Jake wondered out loud. They didn't have any nukes on board and the planet they attacked was destroyed. The only thing they could do was to look at the results. He closed his eyes and searched his memory. A few things came clear about certain words and it clicked once he reviewed the complete set of orders the Enterprise had carried. Admiral Douglas didn't want just the planet attacked, but the coordinates for their home world. It was now his mission to find that out. Jake had been shocked by the event, but an anger he had held for these monsters came to the front and he yearned for the payback of the billions of souls lost.

"Ensign Moore enter in these coordinates and jump when you have a solid solution." Jake ordered. "Let's go see if we can add to the destruction."

"I advise against such action." Josat said as he walked up. "I feel your anger. Such thoughts will lead you down a dark path. One you may never return from."

"Jedi get off my bridge." Jake fired at him. "I have my orders." The jedi sighed and left the bridge. As he knew they wouldn't listen. Hopefully with a bit of time he could heal their wounds. How much time he didn't know.


	21. Author's Notes 3

**I have broadened the story a bit and I hope I can keep going from one to the other. I have a possible plan for Sara and Jake, but for now I am debating whether their paths will cross again. The world has recovered and will still continue to recover at an alarming rate. This is due to a few factors. One is that the droids given to Earth have built a factory over the last year and they have been building thousands of droids and in that time nearly every household has access to a droid. Two education is growing at an advanced rate do to thousands of years of teaching though out the galaxy their teaching methods are being used. The survivors from around the world have a goal to learn as quickly as they can not just galactic basic but science, advanced math, engineering you name it someone wants to learn it. Three the fleet is directly involved with the education, reconstruction, and the recovery of Earth. They need the parts to fix their hyperdrives and Earth can produce them. Adding the plans that the Herald and C2 held has gone a long way in speeding up the process. The crew of the Katana fleet does want to go home, but even though Doctor Sul'Daro has cleared them from carrying the virus to the rest of the galaxy, Captain Tarwin and his command feel that it is better to wait. He also wants to take his fleet back with every ship he left with. This he cannot do until Earth can defend itself from the Shirmaksu. Four and one point I may not get to is that the population has grown nearly double in less than a year. Many of the symbiote carriers have had multiple births twins, triplets and within five years the birth rate will remain high enough that there will be four to five children for every adult. This will reduce as a community can only support so many children, but as they get older to help take care of their brothers and sisters the population will grow again. The urge or heat effect of the Earthling female will subside during this five year period and their sex drive will return to pre plague levels, but for many chemical birth control will no longer work for the symbiote carriers, but they will have a way lower chance to have a child as they will only have a period every three to six months. In effect it is possible for Earth to have a billion people within twenty years from the less than 100 million that survived.**


	22. Chapter 19

Sara stood before the mirror as she adjusted her robes. This set she had never worn before and it had a peaceful feeling to them. One Sara attributed to the fact that Riasara had never worn these robes during conflict. The balance of colors gave a warm glow and like many of her robes they contrasted with what she saw as traditional robes with drab colors of tan and browns. Only the Corellian Knights wore color and that was out of greens. Other than that there were few exceptions. In the few months that she had been here she had taken the initiate trials and today she would take the padawan trials, or more properly the padawan tournament. There were more than the normal thirty two padawans competing nearly ninety had signed up and it was also running along side knighthood trials.

The tournament would concentrate on fighting skills of the padawans. Sara was unsure why they wanted her to compete, but then again she had held back her full ability and at most times it looked like she was only as good as the soon to be thirteen year olds and they would face the transfer to the Jedi Service Corps. One thing that differed from everything Earth had written or predicted about the Corps was that many would work with the Judicial branch as fighter pilots or as investigators.

Sara was not the largest of the padawan, but she was an adult. This made her wonder about her inclusion in the tournament and also the hint of something else. She walked out of her room and into the large practice gym. She found a place to sit and meditated until it was time to fight her first bout. Since she had arrived she had given up one holocron after another starting with Lord Scourge's and ending with her great grandmother's holocron. It was difficult to do so, but she had learned as much as she could and the guardian had agreed that more students should learn from her and not just family. She had spent most of her time in the library learning the true history of the jedi order and the cultural impact. She saw that throughout the last five thousand years half of it had been in war from the Mandelorian Wars, The Jedi Civil War, The Great

Galactic War that lasted for over a thousand years to finally the New Sith Wars. Since that time the Galaxy was at relative peace. The way the historical data so closely followed the Star Wars Expanded Universe was chilling. It nearly made her want to seek out Palpatine and assassinate him at first site whether he was Darth Sidious or not. Her name was called and she took the practice saber before stepping onto the mat. Three burns and you were out, surrender and you were out, and being knocked out was also a loss. Her opponent was nearly her size and she had spared with him before. He was skilled with a blade, and she had given a few pointers that she felt he needed and she would soon figure out if he took her advice. They bowed to the master and then bowed to the assembled knights and masters seeking a padawan. They bowed to each other and the master backed away.

They faced each other for a few seconds and he was the first to attack. Sara defended easily and matched him blow for blow slowly speeding up the fight to a flurry of light with moves that could really only be seen in slow motion. He had taken her advice and he was a much better fighter. As he realized that she wouldn't let him get past her guard he started adding in a push here or a flying object. The ring wasn't just flat as it had raised areas or obstacles to maneuver through. This added even more difficulty to the match as they jumped or chased each other over the ring. He caused the first hit that Sara landed on to his shoulder. Nothing more than a light touch, but enough to feel it. Sara started to notice that after five minutes he was beginning to tire not so much as for him to notice but she did and she felt a bit guilty about dragging the fight out. He made a mistake that Sara couldn't ignore and he got his second burn and Sara felt his blade as it was partially a feint. She had been hit before by a practice blade and it didn't tickle. They backed away from each other and Sara was pretty sure he knew his feint would have cost him his life. Sara then burst in and struck him two times to end the fight. He had shown everything he could have and prolonging the fight would have hurt him more. He didn't look surprised that he had lost and he felt humble as they shook hands. He was good and Sara didn't like sending him to the second tier, but she didn't lose on purpose ever.

She watched the other fights here and there while she meditated for her next match. The second set of matches started and Sara faced off against the largest thirteen year old of them all. She hadn't spared with him before, but she knew his style quickly enough. A brute fighter with a flare for quick unpredictable attacks. She let him take control of the fight from the start as she took his measure. Combining Tai Chi with her swordsmanship she began to lead him into exposed positions that he didn't intend to get into. Two minutes later he wasn't showing anything new, so Sara started pushing and pulling with the force and soon she was just standing there with her guard up as he constantly charged her after each blow back or pull. He was a good swordsman, but he was not fighting with everything he knew. Sara at the five minute mark just like the other fight she ended it. Striking him with a flurry of blows that left his robe smoking in three locations. He didn't even know he had been hit until the master stopped him. He was embarrassed, but he had enough bearing to shake hands after the match. Sara looked into his eyes and she saw jealousy mixed with awe.

The third match was against the smallest of the initiates and Sara nearly lost within the first thirty seconds. This girl was faster and she had a natural feel for Ataru and Sara got hit twice when the girl leaped over her. After that Sara woke up to her lack of guarding above her and she closed her eyes to better see what her opponent had in mind this allowed the match to continue for nearly ten minutes as Sara found her to be a very elusive combatant. This time she lost getting in her first hit against the girl only to feel the pain of a third strike. The girl won and Sara felt honored and a bit of pride in this girl's skill. Not many could claim victory against her not that the girl knew that Sara had hundreds of bouts under her belt. This dropped her into the second tier and she wondered who she would fight next.

"Adept Finn may I speak with you for a moment." An unknown jedi asked.

"Certainly." Sara replied.

"I wondered at the wisdom of having such an accomplished duelist competing in this tournament." he stated. "That was until you began to fight. I wonder now whether this was more of a test for the masters and knights then a test of skills."

"Why would you need to be tested are you not all knights and masters?" Sara asked.

"That is a good question, but what you showed out there was not a duel between equal skill but of a teacher against a student and for her to want her opponent to show everything they could. In each of the bouts that you were in you stayed on the defensive until your opponent ran out of tricks." he explained. "You could have taken them down within seconds had you wanted to, but instead you held back just enough to challenge them greatly."

"Yes I guess I did do that, not that I really wanted to favor them, but I felt they needed that show more than a quick fight." Sara replied. "I have been reminded today to never underestimate your opponent. They how ever learned much more."

"I see that as well. Have you considered that you may be picked by one of the masters?" he asked. Sara was taken by surprise. No he can not be serious she was nearly eighteen and if she had been with the order her whole life she would be close to the Trials of Knighthood. Could he be thinking of taking her to be his padawan? "Master jedi, I am too old to be a padawan. I am a force adept and here as a guest. My participation is just an added level of difficulty and I can not in good conscious take the place of a initiate that deserves to be a padawan. If you are offering I refuse."

"Oh I would have taken you as a padawan five or six years ago, but I am not. Though the temptation is there. No I have chosen already." he replied. "I believe that you should be taking the trials for knighthood and not participating in the tournament."

"Master Yoda said that I may attend the trials, but he didn't say that I could necessarily take the trials. I have taken the initiate trials, but until I am told I am ready or more appropriately that they believe I am living the jedi code like all jedi do I can not in all honesty say that I am ready for such a challenge. If it was up to me I would have taken the trials from the week that I first arrived here." Sara explained. "On my world I am a master of Tai Chi and a follower of Bushido with that I also follow the Shaolin way of life. Combined they are very similar to the jedi code with a few exceptions. Emotions and family are allowed. Peace, love, harmony, compassion and kindness are the five jewels of Shaolin. Righteousness, Courage, Benevolence, Respect, Sincerity, Honor, Loyalty, and Wisdom are the key traits of Bushido. Tai chi is all about balance of the body, mind and spirit. The yin and yang, good and evil, female and male, Water and fire, and even light and dark." Sara said the last to highlight the lightside and darkside to get him thinking that she could never fully accept the jedi code.

"Tell me what is the code that would best blend in with your beliefs?" he asked.

"Emotion yet peace. Ignorance yet knowledge. Passion yet serenity. Chaos yet harmony. Death yet the Force. This allows me to accept who I am a social animal that has emotions, that understands that I don't know everything, that passion is a part of me that chaos exists that people die. The main tenet is focusing on a calm emotional state that promote serenity. To remain in harmony in the middle of chaos. That even after death there is life." Sara explained. "I love my family though they are gone. I love my friends because I can. I love others when they do not deserve it, because love doesn't judge. I love to practice martial arts and I love knowledge. I feel exhilaration when I fight against another. All this emotion I have in balance. I can not remove it from my life, nor will I."

"I see this in you, but I didn't see this when you fought. I saw peace, I saw knowledge, I saw serenity, and I saw the Force. For one who believes that they do not embody the code, you live it." the master stated. Sara smiled a calm smile for she knew deep down he was right. She may not be their type of jedi, but she was a jedi.

"Adept Finn awaits you a trial does. To the trials chamber go you must." Master Yoda said right behind her. Had she not sensed him she would have jumped twenty feet. Her heart did jump when it sunk in what he said. They both bowed to him.

"As you wish, master." Sara replied and bowed again before moving quickly in the direction of the chamber. She held her excitement in check, but barely. She entered the waiting chamber. For many moments she just stood there wondering if she should enter. If she completed the trial she would be dedicating herself to the order. This humbled her more than anything. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. The journey to this very room had been started at the age of three and that thought made her take that final step. She sat down off to the side and started meditating feeling the jedi who was currently taking the trial. She felt his calm, his determination and his control. She backed off and centered herself as she concentrated on her Qi. Time ceased to exist for her until she felt more than heard the master present beckon her to come forward.

"Adept Sara Finn though I do not understand the council's decision you shall take this trial." she stated. "Go through the door and succeed or fail."

"What shall I find inside?" Sara asked unable to resist the question.

"Only what you bring with you." she replied. Sara gave her a quick look as she did not expect that answer. She stepped forward and the door closed. As she walked to the center of the chamber a form began to appear. Sara closed her eyes and activated her Qi while drawing in the force around her. The figure was a dark red shadow to her minds eye and she sensed the lightsaber it had as is snap hissed to full length. Sara pulled out both her blades that up until this point she had kept hidden. The practice blade remained strapped to her belt. Time slowed down to an utter crawl for her as it attacked. She fought with skill and determination. She did not know if only a few minutes went by or hours. The presence grew stronger the longer they fought, and her excitement and the joy of the fight grew to a point she had never been. Fear a feeling she rarely had entered into her mind slowly becoming a distraction that affected her fight. Time slowly sped up as she fought the fear and then remembered that fear is a choice. The fear vanished to be replaced with the struggle she had trying to save her family. This time anger and rage grew to torment her as she saw her family slowly waste away. It took all her effort to balance out the anger of loss with the love of remembrance. She allowed herself a tiny smile as she found that balance. Her calmness returned when she balanced the anger. The figure started reciting the Sith code and Sara countered each line with the jedi code. Then it would destroy each line of the code with logic and Sara would replace it with the old code and a counter to each line of the Sith code. Skill she was using. Courage she had shown, Insight of the jedi code, spirit she knew herself deeply and was the rock she had built on. Then pain started and it forced her eyes open. The male Sith had wounded her yet her defense was unbroken. He smiled his evil smile and pressed his attack at the same time lightning filled the chamber. She couldn't block it she couldn't absorb it so she endured it. Whether it was time for her to complete this trial or not she pressed the attack with a powerful force push that slammed the Sith against the far wall. She leapt to him and struck him hard, then she sundered him with a dual blow removing both of his arms and legs.

The battle was over and she fell to her knees. She was tired, but she was not exhausted, weak but strong, and so she stood up while putting her blades away. She turned and strolled to the door and entered the chamber on the other side. For a second she thought she should have exited the door she came into the chamber as there was no one in the chamber. She sighed and closed her eyes as the chamber was large and poorly lit. She reached out with the force even though it burned in her veins to use it. How long was she in that chamber? She looked at her watch and gasped. She really hadn't paid much attention to the time but she had looked before coming down to this chamber. According to her watch she had been down here at least eleven hours. A small part of her and then her whole being was drawn to the date on the watch. It had changed from the seventh to the twenty fifth. This was confusing and there was no way she had been in that chamber for eighteen days. With the exertion level she should have run out of water days ago. Her robes were wet with sweat, but she was not dehydrated yet. She slowly felt no one and the only sound she heard was the noise created by her own body. She went to the lift and took it up to the main level of the temple and she saw no one, not a single soul. She wandered timelessly until she stood on top of the temple with the four towers hovering close by. The world of Coruscant was as empty as the temple and the light was a strange colorless gray.

"Where am I?" Sara asked hearing her own voice dull and hollow.

"You are still fighting young one." a voice replied. She turned to see her great grandmother smiling at her. "This is how the force looks with no life all gray all shadow. No light and no dark. The path you took here is of your own making jedi. Return and know in your heart that you are balanced." Sara wanted to ask her a thousand questions, but she faded before she could utter a single word. Her path to the roof reversed itself in a blur of movement and she found herself standing in front of her defeated foe. She looked at her watch and the time and date looked correct. In reality only two hours had gone by.

"Adept Finn is there something wrong?" the master asked.

"No I am fine." Sara replied. "Just tired."

"Go through that door. The results of your trial await." she stated. Sara smiled and with returning energy she strolled quickly through the door.


	23. Chapter 20

She saw the entire jedi council as she came into the chamber. Each showed a calm contentment, which made it hard to figure out if they approved of her trial actions. She bowed to them and then straightened up.

"Impressive display of skill. I have seen many masters of the blade, but few have shown such skill and diversity." Master Windu stated. "A perfect balance of defense and offense."

"Saw through the force you did. Discovered truth you have." Master Yoda stated. "Great insight this was."

"Stood and fought your fear. Accepted the pain that attachments have caused you and let them go." Plo Koon stated. "Passed the trial of the spirit."

"Courage in battle and resistance of pain you have overcome." Adi Gallia stated. "Passed these trials you have."

"Now a knight you are. A place in the order you have." Yoda declared. "A decision you have to make."

"I have no decision to make as I am a jedi to the very core of my being." Sara replied. This gained approval from the various masters and she wondered if they really could sense her views. Only time would tell and this she would hold to herself. Her time studying the holocrons had given her a view of the jedi order from 3600 years ago. Where jedi came from all ages and not just solely from infants. Attachments were restricted but not to the level of the current order. She would have to look into this and the history behind the order and any of the fringe groups. She got pulled into the celebration of the newly knighted. Although she enjoyed herself she still felt like an outsider. She wished Fain was not out on some mission and here instead as she could use his mild humor. Once she felt it was okay to leave she did so and went to the ship.

"Master so good to see you." C2 chirped from his post by the stairs. "I am slowly bringing this ship back to a model of efficiency, but master can you explain to the crew not to be so chaotic."

"C2 hello yourself and I will talk to them." Sara replied as she passed him and into the common room. Berjus was laid out on one of the couches and a chess board rested on the table along with some bottle that didn't smell like alcohol and it smelled even worse. She pulled out a throw blanket and covered him up. She wouldn't have minded talking to him for a while, but seeing his condition she would be surprised if he woke at all before mid day tomorrow. She could here the Twileks talking in their cabin as she walked by and smiled as she was sure they were doing more than just talking. Slowly she raised her hand to her door and it opened. It looked just like it did last week perfect with not a crease in the bedding or a picture out of place. Sara took a shower before bed and as she laid there she wondered when the order would take away her ship or try to or anything else she had. They took her holocrons and even though she knew everything on them she had no access to them anymore. Even now as a jedi knight it would require a master to remove them from the vault. She even doubted that would happen as she met the librarian and she didn't like her very much. She drifted off to sleep thinking a thousand different things. Morning came early and for most this wasn't morning at all. She truly wished she could sleep in now and again. She went through an hour of Tai Chi and then meditated before deciding to go to the library. Just because she was a knight now didn't mean her routine had to change. Today she wore concealed armor weave robes as many of the jedi young and old felt uncomfortable with her wearing full armor.

As her command of the force increased so did her will to wear the armor of her grandmother. It was no longer limiting her movements and she could at times do certain things that you couldn't normally do. She headed to the library and did a search for alternate force users. The Voss Mystics were the first group that came up and their history was extensive, but their beliefs she quickly studied. The Teepo Paladins and the Gray Paladins were another off shoot of the jedi order and the use of more conventional weapons was the main reason they were banned from the order. Many during the forming of the jedi order were labeled as gray jedi and even Jolee Bindo was considered a gray jedi in the way he saw and used the force. The Potentium showed much of Sara own beliefs other than the use of darkside or destructive abilities. Sara believed that a person does not just fall to the darkside as the path is tainted with more and more destructive changes. This she could see in the first three Star Wars movies and the cartoon. Anakin started out as this good boy who over time because scared by war and loss. His inability to deal with a relationship and the influence of Darth Sidious had planted the seeds necessary for his fall and use of the dark side. The choices had rested with him and he had chosen to follow his fear and anger. Hiding his feelings from his teacher as he was unable to talk to him without fear of punishment.

Sara shook her head at the lack of compassion in this case. The main theme she gathered from the dozens of groups that she had come across was they didn't bow to the central authority. Even jedi shadows could be considered gray jedi as they searched for Sith artifacts, books, and teachings. They did things that other jedi couldn't do or at least they did back during the Great War. Sara truly began to wonder how the jedi had survived so long? Most followed the living force and that kept them in the here and now. Doing things as the force directed them without looking long term as well. Her varied search came across other ousted groups of force users and nothing she came across made her feel a connection. Her vary belief system was different than any of them. Her search slowly side tracked until she was deep into historical data of some race that didn't even exist anymore.

"I see the search for the unusual has been rewarding?" Fain asked as Sara jumped out of her chair.

"Shit you scared me." she cursed then blushed because of this, but it didn't stop her second transgression as she hugged him. Not that she cared. "Good to see you are still kicking."

"Thank you I came to ask a favor." Fain stated. "I feel that with you being newly knighted that you can handle a little mission. Here is the coordinates for a little out of the way diner. I'll meet you there."

"Why can't you tell me now?" Sara asked. "No one here but us jedi." the last made him smile, but he turned and quickly left the library. She wondered what he had in mind as she turned back to her random searches. Hunger finally drove her out of the library and as she looked at the time she frowned as it was near the time Fain wanted her to be at the diner. She had quarters in the temple, but she didn't think coming in workout clothes would be appropriate so she headed to the ship. After a check of the address she smiled. Nearly a perfect route and this meant she could take her bike. Not that the streets around the temple or she assumed on the way to the diner would be okay to drive on, but she never heard about it not being allowed. After a quick change into jeans a tee shirt, and her leather jacket she was on her bike and down the ramp.

The ride to the diner was interesting as she startled many of the beings walking or driving on the pathways. The shear noise had many running for cover only to she her zipping by on the bike. She also had no fear of someone stealing the bike as she parked it near the entrance to the diner which looked run down. She read the sign and suddenly groaned in recognition Dex's Diner. Out of all the diners he could have picked it had to be this one from the movie. She sighed as she stowed her helmet and checked to make sure her belt and lightsabers were secure. She entered the diner and checked her watch as she looked around.

"May I suggest any seat in the house?" Dexter asked. Sara shied back from him and he took a step back.

"Sorry you're bigger than I thought." Sara replied. "I am supposed to meet a friend of mine, but I don't see him yet."

"No problem I get that a lot sometimes. Have a seat and are you thirsty?"

"Um a soda, um fizzy pop?" Sara asked not knowing. Dexter's droid filled a glass and handed it to her and she took a sip. It was soda, but the strong taste of alcohol made her spit it back out. "Distilled water please?" Sara ordered. The droid didn't comment and she got her water as she took away the other drink.

"If I wasn't looking for you I would have walked right on by." Fain said over her shoulder. "Not a good example in a newly knighted jedi, Sara."

"Fain you said a diner and away from the temple so it sounded a bit on the down low." Sara said smiling until she saw the jedi behind her. Qui-Gon Jinn stood behind him along with his padawan a very young looking Obi-Wan Kenobi. "Master Jinn, Padawan Kenobi."

"Do you know my friends?" Fain asked. She looked at him and wondered if he had lost his memory and it could be that he had.

"Oh I have heard of them. Bandomeer, Gala, Melida, and the attack on the temple. Just to name a few missions you have gone on." Sara replied.

"I did say she would surprise you." Fain stated. "So anyone ready for some sliders to welcome my friend to the rank of knight?"

Master, do they not know the questionable condition of Dexter's food?" Kenobi asked quietly. Sara heard him anyways, but she said nothing as she giggled. The one thing the symbiote loved was food and it didn't matter what it was. Alcohol was another matter and would give her not only the worst drunk you can have, but the worst hang over the world has yet to witness.

"I thought you two should meet her. She comes from the planet Earth a planet dampened in the force and there was something else." Fain said suddenly looking confused. "No matter, shall I order the usual?"

"By all means." Qui-Gon replied. "I do however sense something unusual about you, Sara Finn. It is refreshing, and I can see the reason why the council accepted you."

"Oh, you do? Can you at least tell me?" Sara asked. "Cause I am wondering why an outsider like me would be acceptable."

"I sense something in you that they must have sensed as well." Qui-Gon replied. "But I do believe we are here to celebrate and not discuss your fate."

"Then let's eat." Dexter stated as he set down a large platter. "A full meal platter Everything a human can eat that I serve."

"Thank you and none of your special sauce I hope?" Qui-Gon asked.

"No, I learned my lesson the last time I served jedi." Dexter replied and then he began to laugh. The food distracted Sara from finding out more of what Master Jinn saw in her. A more mundane conversation ensued as they all took and filled their plates. Sara took her first bite and it was on as she ate one of everything as this was the closest she had gotten to Earth food in months not that galactic food was bad it just wasn't hamburgers and french fries. They may not have been from Earth, but she felt at home for the time they were there. Full and content they parted as Jinn was bound for another world on another mission.

"So Fain you need a ride back to the temple?" Sara asked as she got back on her bike. He looked at the bike and shook his head.

"I will take public transportation back. It looks much safer and faster." Fain replied.

"Oh really? Then I bet I can beat you back to my ship." Sara prodded.

"I shouldn't except that bet, but I think this time I will." Fain replied. Sara started the bike and took off before he could even take a step. She really should have thought about it before she made the bet. Even with no traffic there were still many beings using the street. The good thing was that they could hear her coming and she rapped the throttle rocketing the bike forward. She felt the force as it filled her and time seemed to slow down. She passed beings with just centimeters to spare without hitting them. Their screams and shouts chased after her. Finally the crowds cleared out and the temple ramps formed in front of her at the same time an old couple jumped in front of her. Braking was out of the question so she swerved just in time to miss them and a cart appeared a second later. The bike hit the cart as she pulled the front wheel off the ground and she went airborne.

"Oh this is not going to be good." Sara said as she flew over the deepest drop she had seen as of yet. A thousand things went through her mind and she had to giggle about the bet that put her in this situation. Not really the bets fault it really was her fault. She pulled the force in and released it to propel the bike farther then it had the energy to go. Gravity was winning and her luck ran out as she dropped just before the bridge that she could have landed on. In the slow motion she experienced she saw Fain stop and watch her fall passed him and shock had just began to form as she went out of sight. She suddenly jumped using every ounce of the force she had. She soared up and the beam was so close she just touched as her jump reached its apex. She closed her eyes knowing full well that no jedi could survive such a fall. This was going to be one long fall as time stopped entirely only to rush forward as she suddenly hit the ground. Ground? How it was not possible. She opened her eyes to see Fain staring into her eyes.

"Sara are you crazy what kind of stunt was that you nearly got killed!" Fain yelled. She screamed in excitement and hugged him and then kissed him a few times. This drove him to stand up pulling her to her feet.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you." Sara declared and she kissed him again. "Just when I thought I was dead." Sara looked into his face and he looked more confused then he was angry or upset then she saw his face turn red as she felt where his hands had landed. She looked down and started to giggle. Slowly she took his hands off of her chest and down to their sides. "Fain snap out of it."

"I'm sorry I was just so, so, over whelmed. Why did you do that?" Fain asked once he had his facilities working again.

"Well not hitting a little old lady was the reason, but it was because of the bet." Sara replied. "I shouldn't have even made the bet, but on the other hand I was positive I would beat you here."

"I took a taxi fast and straight flight plan." Fain stated. "I know that route pretty well and you never would make it."

"I nearly did as the ship is still way over there. I think I would have passed you half way from here." Sara countered. "Hope my bike didn't fall on anyone or thing."

"I don't think so who would want to live down there." Fain replied as they walked together to the ship. They walked up into the ship and stopped as the crew screamed.

"Surprise!" Sara smiled and giggled and then they stopped and looked down, so Sara and Fain looked where they were looking at the fact that their hands were together. They looked at each other and laughed as they let go.

"Well if I remember correctly jedi are not supposed to have any attachments and you two looked very attached." Amasha teased.

"I'll say they sure do look red. I thought only we Twileks could be that color." Ree added.

"It's not what you think." Fain countered.

"Oh no? Then why is there lip color all over your cheeks?" Kal inquired. "And I am not blind in seeing her lips are the same color."

"Now let me explain..." Sara started.

Far below the temple a battle was in progress. A blue and a green blade traded blows in a heated battle between two master duelists one using Ataru and the other the simpler but refined Makashi. Each fought to a draw that seemed to never end. The taller being sneered down at the other as they fought with flying projectiles while attacking and parrying blows. One finally backed up as he received a touch on the arm.

"I see that this battle is not going to be won by lightsabers and thought I wonder at you strange accusations and your very determination to stop me from becoming the terror you foresaw you really should have informed the council." he said with an arrogant tone. "This duel is over. You can not win even now you are slowing down getting weak. As I am just getting start."

"I will stop you and without you around the Sith will fall to the order." she countered. She then jump forward at the same time an object landed next to her. He lunged forward at the distraction and ran her through the heart.

"A pity that you have weakened." he stated before turn his blade off. He watched her die and then lifted her up and dropped her body in the nearby heat vent tossing her blade behind her. "A pity indeed, Master Lare, and such a waste."


	24. Chapter 21

Master Dooku looked at the wreckage of the object that had landed so close to him. He expected the rider of whatever it had been to have come down with it, but they did not. He gave it some thought and he then lifted the wreck and sent it after the insane jedi who had attacked him. He made sure not a single part escaped. Whoever owned the thing could possibly come looking for it or law enforcement might come and collect it for evidence in the accident that happened above. Once that was complete he followed the twisting path back into the temple. This was now another part of what was wrong with the order. Slowly he was coming to the opinion that the order was as corrupt as the government it served. He had seen it on too many worlds over all these years. Missions that served a noble purpose and once successful would bring order and restore equality in which ever group that needed a wrong to be righted, but many of his missions only brought pain in months, weeks, or even days. Why did they even bother if they didn't take out all that were responsible or investigate even longer to bring down all parties involved. Slowly he was feeling the need to do something to right the corruption that was building in the senate and in many governments.

Fain felt a stab of pain as if he lost something suddenly. Then his stomach rolled and he shrugged it off as something he ate. Though he had never felt this before it didn't dawn on him what it could be. Plus they were still teasing Sara and him even after they talked about the cause. He couldn't believe that they thought they were a secret couple. He found the idea absurd. Sara was a friend and a fellow jedi. She as well as he knew the dangers of acting on feelings of love or infatuation. The closest he could get to loving anyone was as a sister or brother. He cared for her just because she was a jedi like he was and it fell in the same category as the crew of the Herald, and he wouldn't do anything with them either. When he first met her he felt attraction to her like a sweet smelling flower that entices you to smell it again, but like a flower the smell dies as the flower wilts. If he picked to act on his feeling it would last no longer than a flower. He had meditated over this for months and when she came back he had accepted the attraction and then let it go.

"Come on you two relax. We are are only having a bit of fun. It is not like we will tell after you kissed." Pra teased.

"Enough, Pra put your jokes away." Berjus ordered. "I am sorry that this little celebration has turned into a shameful event."

"It's okay Berjus no real harm done. A bit of shame is an emotion that all should experience." Sara replied. "I for one understand and forgive them. Fain is not an interest for me. True he did just save my life and true I kissed him, but look at how I did it. Kisses all over like a mother not a lover."

"I can see that, but we saw many times that you acted so close to each other." Niakra stated. "I saw that there was much more between you."

"Niakra, Fain and I have done nothing together, but train and meditate. Those looks that you saw were us talking to each others minds. It can look somewhat like attraction." Sara explained. "Plus my heart belongs to another." This shocked her as much as it confused them. She felt the truth in her words, but she wondered who it belonged to?

"It has been a long day and yesterday was even longer please continue if you like." Sara stated as she bowed and headed to her cabin. Berjus followed her and stopped her at the cabin door.

"Sara they didn't mean any harm." Berjus repeated.

"I know that, Berjus Tomorrow get the ship ready to fly I feel that I may have a mission." Sara stated. "Oh and how did the collectors react to the funds?"

"They bought everything and at high value. I have divided it up into cred sticks, a bank account, and hard currency." Berjus reported. "None of us will have to worry about finances for a long time, and we could cover a major repair if need be."

"Good, but take some of that and buy designs for things that have been on the market for decades. Droids, household items, ships, tools, machines, and machines to make machines. Get with the engineers tell them I want enough designs that if the only thing they have is a hammer they can given time build a ship."

"I get your meaning, but wasn't what the ship contained and what the fleet has given them enough?" Berjus asked.

"It is knowing what all was given, but it will go that much faster if they have the designs to begin with." Sara stated. "Good night colonel."

"Good night, skipper." Berjus replied. Sara entered her cabin and smiled as she couldn't argue with him calling her skipper. Though now she would mind is she was called captain either. She meditated until late and then slept a dreamless night.

Jake looked out at the empty world below. Nearly half of the landmass below had been burned so completely that it looked black even from space. It was hardly possible any of the Shirmaksu had survived. Satellites hung around the planet and abandoned space station floated above the planet. He had gone over the entire log and found out these were no ordinary nukes. Each were boosted by galactic tech. Normally they were hundred megaton in yield, but with the modification they put out ten times that much in a series of pulses. Neutrino bombs they called them, but Jake though those type just killed life and didn't destroy. He had ordered the astromech to set the Enterprise on a course home before they disconnected and flew here. Right now half his crew were searching a ship that was left behind. He followed the communications chatter as they sliced into the computer of the ship. With any luck they will get the coordinates for the Shirmaksu home world. He may not have the weapons to do what they did here and if he did he was unsure if he would use them. Not after he saw the destruction they dealt.

"Skipper, we just hit pay dirt." Ensign Moore reported. "We not only got in, but we have the coordinates for all five of their main systems."

"Good work any idea which one is their home world?" Jake asked.

"Not sure it is not as if they are very imaginative with names, but once the protocol droid downloads everything he may have enough to understand their language better. That other droid helped but this is terabits more." Moore explained.

"Alright get it and get back. I don't want to be sitting if they come looking." Jake suggested.

"I feel the pain of this world." Perig stated. "Do you really think this is the right path?"

"No, I don't, but it is the only one we have at the moment." Jake replied. "We don't have the luxury of hundreds of ships to fight a conventional war and to me they are no better then animals. In fact they look like a Kangaroo, an animal from my world."

"Your people have repeated what the Shirmaksu has done to your world only here they killed and destroyed everything. Very little lives on that planet and will not for centuries to come." Perig stated. "Think on this and what it really means to follow orders."

"Our world has fought wars for millennium and we have our fair share of destruction. At least we would have talked before hand said hello want to be friends? This race attacked us without a single warning. Not one try to talk to us, but even if they did, I believe it would have ended the same way." Jake countered. "Some times when an enemy throws a grenade at you, you have to throw it back."

"Those were no grenades but planet killing nuclear weapons. Millions died on that planet." Perig stated.

"Lt Evans, we got everything and listen to this. The droid came across a file and it covers an encounter with the Republic." Nickolas reported. "Their idea of diplomacy failed and the Shirmaksu got real scared. From what we have so far they believe that the Republic will return and wipe them out for good, and the kicker is they don't have a home world anymore. A republic fleet destroyed it." Jake looked at the jedi and frowned. Perig looked shocked but deep down Jake felt that he had known. All his talk about finding a civilized solution just got thrown back into his face.

"Jedi Perig you will return to your quarters only to come out to share a meal preferably when no one else is eating. I no longer want your council and it is a shame since I like you." Jake ordered. "But I don't want your influence on my ship. Ensign prep the ship to leave as soon as the rest of the crew is on board. We are going home." Perig sighed as he walked to his quarters. He thought he had gotten through to him, but now it was uncertain as his anger flared to a much higher level. They maybe going home, but Perig feared it was only to get the same weapons to repeat this tragedy on the rest of this race.

Even though Sara had gone to bed late she was still up before anyone else on the ship. She made a cup of coffee and wished she didn't like the bitter drink as much as she did. Stimcaf was junk to her taste buds. She looked at the supply and frowned. They really should have gone easy. No matter she could survive and she gave a small smile as she remembered her stash. As she went over the activity of the crew for the last few months she had found out that Berjus had kept them busy. Mainly with maintenance and learning the ship even better. She noted a few improvements had been added. Upgrades mainly in life support and basic electronics. More memory added to the Navicomp down to the very equipment in the kitchen unit. Just before the sun rose enough to touch the tips of the jedi temple she headed out. She wore her armor under a standard robe. She was the only one who had armor and she saw the jedi not having armor as weakness, but also as a sacrifice from the Ruusan Reformation. The Republic during that time was controlled nearly entirely by the jedi.

She went to the mission office as not all jedi got their missions directly from the council. She was sure she would find her name on the board for a mission, as she felt that they would give her a mission last night. That was why she told Berjus to get ready to go back to Earth as she expected to have to leave the ship behind. After nearly an hour of not seeing her name she left to eat and later practice her forms. She practiced until just before lunch and started to observe a group of jedi in their own practice sessions. They were all using form VI, Niman as it was called and Sara remembered how easy it was to learn and also that she had discarded it as being nearly useless.

"You seem like you could use a partner would you like to join us?" Master Cho asked.

"No offense Master, but that form is useless. In a real fight they will all die if they can not use other abilities. Better to have them practice form three, Soresu. It would serve them better in long ranged combat." Sara replied. "Put this group against a hundred practice remotes and you will see."

"Yes I believe that would be a problem, but all here are counselors their time is limited with all their duties." Cho replied. "I feel pity from you why do you feel this way?"

"Simple answer really. I see dead people in all of them if they don't specialize in blaster deflection. Plus they are using the wrong weapon. They should use double bladed sabers not a single blade." Sara replied. "It will increase their effectiveness overall."

"I feel there is something you are not telling me, but also truth." Master Cho replied. "You are the Knight Adept Sara are you not?"

"Yes I am. Though I was knighted why do you add adept to my title?" Sara asked.

"That is how you have been added into the roll of names. I didn't know that no one has informed you of this." Master Cho replied. "Do not think it lessons your worth in the order."

"But it does master. I was called an adept before I studied here cause I can use the force. Now after I have passed the Trial of Knighthood I assumed that I have proven myself a jedi and a knight." Sara countered. "By continuing to use adept they have isolated me. Would you feel the same if the called you a Master Adept instead of just master?"

"I see your point, but think on this you are still young and have less experience." Master Cho stated. "How many missions have you gone on?" Sara took a deep breath before answering.

"I see your point is well meaning, and I also felt I would get assigned a mission today." Sara replied. "I will check again, but now I will see my feeling may just be wishful thinking."

"Good that you realize that, but before you go do you have the location or file that I can research about double blades?" Master Cho asked.

"Come to the Herald I have one of them and Master Miri has one as well." Sara informed him. "Oh and Kira Carsen's holocron has the information to build one." Master Cho thanked her and Sara went back to the mission boards. She checked solo, paired and group missions and after going through the complete list she wasn't as disappointed at not finding her name. She decided to seek out Master Miri or Knight Green and after checking the information board she found that they both were out on missions. Strange that Fain had not said anything or even said later. Must have come up when she was sleeping. Her comlink didn't have any messages so she went back to the ship to check there.

"Hi Sara I got a mission last night. Master Doosa was reported missing from the class she was going to teach. From our initial check she should be still in the temple as she was never seen leaving." Fain stated in his message. "I will be trying to trace her path and I will stop by tonight or tomorrow." Sara's worry vanished and she thought nothing more of it. He didn't have to say goodbye as he was still here. She reached out and tried to touch him in the force and got a warm thought as she did. By the feel of it he was deep in the foundation of the temple. She went to the case and pulled out the double bladed lightsaber. She went back to the training room and found Master Cho with another class of counselors. The blade really must have intrigued him as he already had a few training sabers converted. He spotted Sara approaching and smiled when she activated the blades. She joined with the half dozen who were testing out the blades and she effectively took over their kata.

"Very impressive is there not a form that you do not know?" Cho asked.

"I have a very broad education in martial arts and by observation alone I can learn quickly." Sara replied. "The blade is not very good against traditional single blades, but if unfamiliar with the weapon it gives an advantage. For this I suggest only using one of the blades and only using both against blasters. The longer hilt can add a lot of leverage."

"That I have seen already." Master Cho replied. "I have been applying what I am reading in the use of the weapon."

"Good and here." Sara stated as she tossed him the blade. They bowed to each other and then Sara left for the ship. It was nearing nightfall and she no longer expected to gain a mission for quite so time. Maybe she could help Fain out on his mission?


	25. Chapter 22

The next day Sara checked the mission board before going to find Fain which was just as empty. Not long after her search she visited the library for some studying of a few different planets. She had very little knowledge of the galaxy and she decided that she would get the basics from many of the planet that she knew from the extended universe. She wasn't surprised that every planet she had on her datapad matched up with the files in the temple. After lunch she went to the practice room and went through her katas and the one she added. At first it had only been one remote but now after weeks of practice she was up to nearly twenty. Some times she would gain an observer, but today she had several. Master Cho was among them and she waited until Sara got hit three times by the remotes before shutting them down for her.

"Master Cho I was not finished." Sara complained.

"You should be. I am surprised that you can even move your right side." Cho replied.

"I barely feel them." Sara stated while lifting up her blouse. "I have armor on."

"You do know that armor is not allowed." Cho chastised her. "Jedi do not wear armor as we are not warriors."

"I know it is not allowed, but I came here to train and not be numb for the rest of the day." Sara replied. "Armor serves a purpose in protecting the user. Whether used for combat or for practice. If you knew a bit more about me you would know I practice with everything."

"I can hardly see the advantage of doing so. Would this not conflict with the advice you gave yesterday?" Cho asked.

"Yes and no. I have my own specialized form which has different sides. One side for single combat, another for multiple opponents. Now I am adding multiple ranged opponents to my style. I know many moves but I only use a small core of moves. It gives me variety and makes me very unpredictable." Sara explained. "So it is not good for a beginner or one who practices rarely, but for me it is not such a risk."

"I see. I mainly watched you because I was wondering if you could help my classes. You gave us an avenue of training that I see as helpful, but without a studied user of the form, I see no point going beyond basic instruction." Master Cho requested.

"I will be happy to help." Sara answered. He detailed out when his classes were and Sara joined him for the evening classes. The next day she assisted in the morning classes and the next day until a week had passed and then two weeks. She had also continued her remote training and each session gathered a small crowd. She could handle twenty five remotes on rapid fire, and the random stray bolt that the on lookers would send back her way instead of into the ceiling or floor. After a month she had stopped checking the mission board but once in the morning and only because she walked past it on her way to the library. She wondered if they were just waiting until she settled down or that they had a mission that would suit her skill set. Then again she wondered if it was because she had very little experience. What could a knight do if they never had a master, never went on a mission at all. How could they trust her? She wondered many things, but what she didn't have she made up for it with training other jedi in Tai Chi and Kempo and her own form Taipo. She just thought of the name one day and it stuck in her head. She chuckled to herself as she walked up the ramp of the Herald.

"Berjus where is everyone?" Sara asked. She sensed that something had changed.

"Master jedi the judiciary recalled everyone, but myself and the Twileks." Berjus stated. "They would have given me new orders, but I have irrevocable orders from Captain Tarwin to return to the fleet."

"Oh I see. I am sorry I have kept you here so long are you going back soon?" Sara asked. "I was hoping for a mission so that we could go there and then you could fly back to Earth while I was on my mission."

"That I hoped for also, but I have not seen you leave the temple but rarely and you haven't been to the ship long enough to talk to." Berjus replied. "I have no means to travel to your world. The judiciary refuses to grant me a ship to do so. I guess I could travel to Ryloth and charter a ship, but that would expose your world."

"You should have made more of an effort to talk to me before you lost the crew. I see no problem in you taking the Herald back to Earth." Sara stated.

"I thought of that too and filed a flight plan, but the jedi blocked the request." Berjus replied. "I think they may see their way to allow it if you made the request."

"Berjus why would they block the request? The ship doesn't belong to them as it belongs to the Republic Navy." Sara questioned but then realized that the Republic no longer had a navy. "Berjus who does own this vessel?"

"Well with no navy and this ship being 3500 plus years old it belongs to no one. Legally or otherwise." Berjus replied. "As a matter of fact I did one thing you didn't ask for, this ship's owner is you."

Me, I legally own the ship?" Sara asked. "Don't I need to sign something to take ownership?"

"No not really." Berjus replied. "The jedi think they control it, but I never corrected their assumptions. Was I wrong in doing so?"

"Hmm, so I own a heavily shielded and armed vessel that was built solely for the purpose of fighting the empire of the time during a war? How could the authorities allow it?" Sara asked. "Would this not violate the Ruusan Reformation?"

"Yes and no. You were not a jedi at the time and have yet to perform the duties of a jedi knight. Now if you had a mission or two then maybe, but then again I filed your ownership as Riasara Hawke, your great grandmother." Berjus explained.

"And how am I to pass as my grandmother, when I am Sara Finn?" she asked.

"Simple cause your legal name is Riasara Hawke and not Sara Finn in the Republic and even with the jedi you are only listed as Sara, Jedi Knight, on their rolls." Berjus replied with a smirk of amusement. "You should have had a bit more involvement in your citizen registration. The funny thing about old identification records they seem to have odd dates."

"They took Riasara's ID's on faith?" Sara asked. "How much did that cost?"

"Only the basic fees and in Old Republic credits. Seems the registrar was a collector." Berjus replied with a larger grin. "You can thank me later."

"I still don't see the point of this, but I feel I am not needed by the jedi. I have yet been asked to go on a mission or to assist in anything, but the training around here." Sara stated. "Come let us make something to eat and see how we can get you back to the fleet."

"Now you're talking but let me cook. I never knew a jedi who could make a meal worth eating." Berjus teased. Sara scoffed at his remark and thought of a few things to hamper his cooking, but just giggled at the thought. They got to the little galley only to find Pra and Ree way ahead of them in cooking. They joined in and had a nice evening. Sara got up the next morning early as usual and was doing a hull inspection as something to do. She made a mental note to have the ship repainted as there were plenty of rust marks and some old blaster scaring. She caught glimpses of the battles that caused each one.

"You know we have techs to do that." Fain called up to her. Sara was so far into one of the memories that she lost her grip and fell. She wasn't completely unprepared as she called on the force and her agility to right herself and slow her fall. Fain added his help and it over balanced her and she landed in his arms. She suddenly blush at her foolishness and hit him on the shoulder for his interference.

"You could have waited and I am not without skill." Sara fired at him. "Now can you put me down?" He did so and smiled.

"It didn't look like it to me." Fain replied. "Still I gave you a nicer landing even if I received no thanks for it."

"Thank you I apologize for my out burst." Sara corrected herself. "I shouldn't of snapped at you."

"Oh now that doesn't sound like the Sara I know. I think you turned into a jedi on me." Fain replied. "But you sure don't look like one."

"What do you mean? Don't you have clothes for doing dirty work?" Sara asked brushing her hands on her jeans.

"Well we do have clothes we can use, but I have never seen such a shirt before." Fain replied. "What or should I say is on the front of that tee shirt."

"Oh this." Sara said as she looked down. "It is a bit odd I guess to wear, but I didn't think anyone would see me. It is a Star Wars tee and this is Vader." she left out the Darth in front of his name. He looked at it a long time and then looked confused. Sara wondered about his reaction as Star Wars was a big hit with the fleet. He should have seen him at least once. He looked to her as if he didn't remember at all. "Fain you have watched it haven't you?"

"Vader? I don't recall and I am sure it is nothing." Fain replied. "Anyway I have hit a snag in finding Master Lare. I keep coming back to the temple and to the lower levels, but I am not sure why. I could use a second set of eyes."

"Okay let me change." Sara agreed. He lead her down into the temple lower than the room of trials and out on to a open area.

"This is where I keep winding up every time I try to track her movements. I get this feeling that she left this spot, either by speeder or by other means, but I have checked everywhere else and I can't seem to pick up her trail." Fain explained. "I know she wasn't very good at hiding her presence in the force, at least not from me."

"Okay so she was here and I feel something odd." Sara stated as she walked around the area. She spotted something and picked it up. "My keys... This is where my bike landed, but where is it?"

"I found no bike here and I came here no more than a day after you dropped it." Fain stated. Sara looked at him and then felt her keys through the force. She got many impressions from her memories, but the last shocked her as she felt death?

"Fain something happened here. Someone died. I hope it wasn't my bike that landed on them." Sara wished.

"No, that doesn't make sense and if it did there would still be blood or some other sign." Fain countered. "You really feel that someone died here?"

"Yes, but I am not sure who." Sara replied as she walked over to the large vents. One wasn't pumping out as much steam as the others. She touched the edge and then looked down inside. She tried to force the steam out of the way, but there was just too much. "Fain if something happened here would this not be a good place to hide a body?"

"Those vents go way down, so I guess it could be." Fain agreed. "But why move your bike?"

"I don't know, but if I came looking for it like I should have I wouldn't have found it. A normal person would have thought it fell elsewhere or into one of the vents." Sara suggested. "What would a person do in this situation? I am sure there would be some type of fine for such an accident and not reporting it and possibly damaging the vent could be even worse."

"Right well let's go find out where it leads." Fain stated as he headed for the tunnel. Sara climbed up on the edge and sensed for the bottom. Fain turned around as she jumped. "Sara are you crazy?" He ran to the edge and heard her land. "Sara!" He heard some noises and a cry. Then he heard Sara scream out just before he had to duck out of the way. An object flew out of the vent and it landed as he realized it was her bike. Sara came out of the vent and he felt her sadness and her anger. She landed near him and she went to her knees in sorrow. She looked once at Fain and then back to her knees. He walked up to her and placed his arm around her and gasped as he saw the item she held. He wanted to ask, but his own pain took the very breath from his lungs. Sara had Master Lare's lightsaber in her lap.

"I am so sorry. I am so sorry." Sara repeated over and over as the memories of the fight shot through her. It shocked her to the core and she pored more force into the memory vision, but the attacker's face was concealed in darkness. "We have to get her out of there."

"No, that can wait and there might be clues to her murderer. We have to take care on her removal." Fain countered. "We must tell the council what we have found." He was saddened and shocked as he didn't expect that she had died. He was sure he would have felt it, but he had felt nothing. This pained him more than finding her dead. Why couldn't he have felt her death? There is no death, only the Force. He repeated that many times, but it gave him no solace. Sara felt like a hurricane of emotions. He had not seen what she had from the lightsaber, but he felt that she blamed herself for her death. They made it to the chamber and along the way many had shied away. "We are here to see the council and report a loss to the order."

"I will let them know." the youngling replied. He turned and went inside while he felt Sara slowly get control of her emotions. He wondered what it would have been like if Doosa had been her master and then he remembered her anger. No better that they were not. The youngling came back and opened the main door. "The masters are ready." Fain took a deep breath and walked in. Sara followed him hesitant to join him in the middle.

"Troubled are you in the force. A death you feel responsible for. Blame yourself you do." Yoda stated. Sara nodded and said nothing.

"Masters I am sorry to report that Master Lare is dead and Sara hasn't told me how, but I feel she was murdered." Fain revealed.

"Thank you Knight Green and we feel your loss. If you feel the need for assistance we are here." Master Windu stated. "Knight Sara tell us what has made you so guilty and sad."

"I can not, but I can show you." Sara meekly replied. She opened herself to the force and projected the memory. She felt the masters touch her mind as they joined the memory and they gave her support that she didn't expect. She let them see the fight and she did her best as the bike crashed next to them. She failed to hold out once Master Lare was cut down after the distraction. It sent her to her knees and the weak hold she had on her emotions failed and she sent the full force of her guilt and sorrow and pain.

"Knight Sara of all jedi here you have experienced emotions that we normally suppress. Your guilt is misguided and I see no fault you should place on yourself." Yaddle said in a soothing voice. "To set aside your emotions I suggest if just for a second and you would see what we have. She was tiring quickly and her attacker was not. The accident just made it quicker."

"Accept your feelings you must. Feel them you have, release them you can." Yoda added. Sara calmed down and she focused on the memory and finally looked at it as a martial artist studying a match. All the signs came quickly to her and they were right. She didn't know how but had the bike not landed nearby she still would have lost within moments. This banished her guilt and the associated pain, but a bit of sorrow remained for not getting to know her better.

"I am better now I should have held onto my detachment, but the memory was so strong. I wasn't prepared." Sara confessed. Many nodded and a few smiled sadly.

"Go rest and calm yourself. Meditation will help you. We will recover her remains and finish the investigation." Master Mundi stated. "Know that the killer will be found."

"Knight Fain you too should meditate. I see that losing your master has upset your balance." Master Gallia suggested. "Prepare for your next mission." Fain bowed to the masters and Sara added a bow as she turned to walk out. "Knight Sara a moment."

"Yes master." Sara replied not wanting to stay longer.

"Your ship you need to move it." Windu demanded. "In fact it would be in your best interest to give it to the Judiciary. The order has no use for it."

"I will think on this, but know that it is a good ship and a value to the order it could serve." Sara argued.

"You have much attachment to that vessel and this is not the jedi way." Mundi added.

"Keep it we can not. Too close to a warship it is." Yoda stated. "Take it back to your world you should." Sara blinked her surprise and she looked at the masters before rushing out. She didn't know how to respond to that and they didn't expect her answer. Fain was waiting for her and she handed him Doosa's lightsaber and they walked in silence back into the lower levels of the temple. Sara hugged him briefly not caring if there was a rule against it and he gladly hugged her back. She left him with a weak smile and she felt his peace when he returned her smile. She found an empty room and meditated for hours before going back to the ship. Berjus wasn't there and neither were the Twileks, but she found the file that held the flight plan. She updated it and filed it again, signing her name instead of Berjus's name. Later she felt a bit embarrassed by showing so much emotion to the masters and she wondered why it felt so personal. Once Berjus and the others returned she went to bed knowing that in the morning she would be going home.


	26. Chapter 23

"Berjus is the ship ready to fly?" Sara asked. "Or do we need more crew?"

"Fly? Yes it is, but I told you we couldn't get clearance so we need to reapply and then..." Berjus tried to continue and Sara cut him off.

"Berjus we have the clearance direct from the jedi council." Sara stated. "They want me to give up the ship and for some reason to take it back to Earth."

"Oh well ya then we can go as soon as the systems are brought online." Berjus replied. "I think we can handle things without the extra crew, but you will have to be the pilot."

"Oh you really want this to take forever don't you." Sara stated as she sat down in the pilot's chair. "Oh wait did you collect those designs?"

"Yes I did much easier than I thought and cheap too." he replied. Five minutes later they were rocketing out of the atmosphere and within twenty they jumped into hyperspace. The journey back to Earth took about the same time, but to Sara it flew by as the last time she was only a passenger. This time she was the pilot and Berjus acted as the copilot. What she had expected from all those weeks of training was to be a jedi something she never really wanted so long ago. Now that she was a jedi she wondered what her life would be like? Now she felt free and the force flowed in her drove her every thought. She didn't need to be part of the order to be a jedi. She didn't need to be given missions to carry out, but what did she need to do?

"Credit for your thoughts?" Pra asked.

"Oh I am not thinking too much. Just wondering about the future a bit." Sara replied. "Two more light years and home for me."

"Ah a homecoming you think of?" Ree questioned. "The stop at Ryloth was nice, but the pile of data mail is taking up two crates."

"I know your people need to go home as well and they will get home. Our hold is filled with hyperdrive components and the rarest of them. This will speed up the fleet's repair by a factor of ten." Berjus stated. "Not much longer now. Wait Sara what's wrong?"

"I felt something so I took us out of hyperspace." Sara replied. "Something odd."

"Is it the force thresh hold?" Pra asked.

"Yes it is and check out the sensors." Sara replied. "Do you see what I see?"

"Going full active scan now." Berjus stated. "Well if that isn't an artificial construct then I am purple."

"I am getting a bad feeling about this." Ree warned. Sara couldn't help but giggle. She also felt something, but not really danger, caution maybe. They circled the object and it looked like a giant six pointed star. Lines of power only the scanners could pick up shot out in all directions and Sara followed one of the lines and they soon encountered another construct.

"Who would build such things and why? There has to be billions of them." Sara stated.

"One thing is certain they are moving towards your system." Berjus added. "Nearly 0.1 light. If this is steady I give it ten years before they pass Pluto's orbit. I think they are failing."

"Should we see if we can dock with one of them?" Pra asked. "Could be the find of the millennium."

"No I feel if we get much closer those parts here and here would open up and fire on us." Berjus countered. "They look like weapon pods. Better we continue on and let the fleet deal with them." Sara silently agreed and she piloted a far from any of the stations as she could and then they crossed over. The force dampened as she thought it would, but she was much stronger and in complete control. It was weakening her outer Force, but did nothing to dampen her inner Force. Whatever they were created for was to block the force from Sol, but why? Why hide an entire system? She engaged the hyperdrive and they waited out the short final jump in silence. The navicomp beeped and they returned to normal space.

"Sensors active and hello there." Berjus reported. "Cutting it a bit close to Jupiter I see."

"I didn't plan that. I was hoping to be passed the planet and the orbit of Mars. Now I am going to have to make a micro jump." Sara stated.

"Oh no the last one you nearly ran us into a planet." Berjus replied. "Better to travel a few days more."

"A few days? This far out it will take a month." Sara countered as Earth is on the other side nearly. "We are jumping in three, two, one." The jump started and then held for mere seconds and they came back out. "Where are we?"

"Not far at all about two million kilometers away." Berjus reported. "Still too close."

"Unidentified craft you have five minutes to power down or you will be fired upon." the radio squawked.

"Transponder is active why the threats?" Berjus asked.

"Don't know." Sara replied. "This is the Herald. Sara Finn speaking. I request a channel to the Katana, Captain Tarwin preferably."

"Herald this is the EDF Brighton you will power down all shields and maintain current course. Your request has been denied." the man declared. "I am Captain Franklin of the EDF you will comply or face deadly force."

"Got him on the sensors. The Brighton is a copy of this ship four others are on intercept vectors. I also have a dreadnaught transponder near as well." Berjus reported. "We will be close to her in two minutes."

"Captain Franklin our shields are down. Waiting for your guidance." Sara replied. "Berjus get the Katana on another channel something is wrong."

"Trying to, but they are not replying." he answered. "Better that we follow their directions."

"Okay Herald my sensors indicate that is true. You will dock with the Lucidity and open to boarding. Franklin out." he ended the transmission. From there they followed the direction of a droid.

"I got a bad feeling about this." Pra stated as the airlock connected. A few minutes passed and the airlock opened. A ten man detail entered the ship with weapons drawn.

"Stop right there." Sara ordered. "Who is in charge of your detail?"

"Lt Nelson EDF MC, permission to come on board." he replied with a tone that he didn't care if she agreed or not. "I need to see your papers, registration, title, and piloting license."

"As for those documents they are on the wall next to you and as for permission it has been denied. You will come no further." Sara stated. "I demand to speak with Captain Tarwin immediately."

"Your papers are invalid as they are Republic papers. I also do not need your permission, I asked only out of protocol." Lt Nelson replied. "Arrest them."

"You have no need to arrest us." Sara stated and the marines stopped. "You will explain to me what has changed."

"We were ordered six months ago to capture every dreadnaught. We succeeded with all, but ten of them." a corporal was the first to reply.

"She is a jedi. Don't listen to her." Nelson ordered. Weapons rose in front of the confused faces. Sara lifted each one of them and sent them flying back down the tube. Berjus jumped and hit the door switch, and then code locked it.

"I don't get it how could your people take over nearly the entire fleet?" Berjus asked. "Standard regulations should have prevented it."

"I don't know, but they are very afraid of us or I should say me." Sara replied. "Seal the lock. Make sure they can't disconnect us."

"We are sitting ducks attached as we are." Berjus warned. "No shields."

"True, but the pilots fear damaging the Lucidity." Sara revealed. "But let's get ready in case. Purge the inner lock. It will give us some time." Sara marched to the bridge. "T7 do you have a link with the Lucidity?" T7 beeped and whistled. She barely could understand him, but she was sure he did. "Good she if you can get their airlock to pump out their air." He whistled again.

"Lucidity I request a channel to speak with Admiral Douglas. Only then will I possibly cooperate." Sara stated. "If not I will fire all four missile tubes into the hyperdrive node and my laser cannon will start opening holes as well."

"Hold your actions Ms. Finn. We got identification of your vessel. It will take some time to hail the admiral as he is dirt side." an officer replied. "But I do have a Lt Evans wanting to speak with you."

"Fine, but make it quick." Sara snapped. She had met the admiral a few times and she could trust him enough to explain everything. She just wondered if it would be enough. She could already see a fighter hovering in front of the view port.

"Hi Sara it has been a long time." Jake stated as his face appeared on screen.

"Jake what is going on? Why all the hostility?"

"We found the Shirmaksu and the first meeting went badly. I and my crew recovered the data of the meeting and brought it home. Captain Tarwin refused to help us go after them, and so the president ordered a take over of the fleet. That was six months ago. The jedi in the fleet tried to stop us, but they failed, and many lost their lives to their blades. We beat them back only to have them escape with ten of the dreadnaughts including the Katana." Jake explained. "So you can understand our caution."

"They tried to arrest us because I forced an explanation. They also said my papers were invalid." Sara stated. "Why, and what happened after you took the fleet?"

"Look let me come on board we will talk and get everything sorted out. We did what we had to, Sara." Jake replied. "You can still trust me."

"I do Jake, but I doubt I can trust your superiors. You attacked a Republic fleet. Don't you think Captain Tarwin is going to let this go. He is most likely heading back to get a larger fleet to come back with." Sara suggested.

"No he is still around. His ship is a big threat to us. We don't know how to disable the slave rig." Jake replied. "Please let's talk about this. Don't make them destroy you."

"Fine you can come on board, but that is about it." Sara stated. "You have a lot of explaining to do."

"I know and its good to see you." Jake replied before the connection was cut.

"I don't think we can do what you threatened." Berjus stated. "The missiles won't have time to arm."

"I hope they don't know that." Sara replied. "Still keep the ship ready to pull away. I wish Fain was here. He would know what to say."

"He is not, but so far it is working. I probably would have done the same thing except let those marines enter our side of the lock." Berjus said in support. "What I suggest is this." They went over the plan many times and they were ready when Jake was knocking to come in. Ree cycled the airlock as Sara pulled him inside and held him from moving. Once the lock closed Berjus and Pra stripped him of anything he had.

"Okay now I don't even have my pen." Jake joked. "Can you put me down now?" Sara let him down and went up to him. "Hi." He smiled and Sara slowly smiled back.

"So, lieutenant what will make them not destroy us?" Sara asked.

"Giving up your ship and allowing to be arrested." Jake replied. "I don't see you being held long even with showing that you are jedi, but not for the rest."

"They are my personal crew and no longer Republic." Sara stated. "I will not give up my ship."

"My ship actually. I filed a salvage request and I gain ownership. In a court it will hold up." Jake calmly corrected.

"I don't think so. The ship was in storage and code locked to me and it still is. I may not have known of the ship, but it was mine since I was three." Sara countered. "So I think I have a stronger claim."

"That is a good argument, but I have an idea and I think you will agree. You see I was ordered to attack the Shirmaksu. I didn't have nukes, but I could have done a lot of damage. I felt it better to head home and tell them about what happened and so others went out." Jake explained. "A good friend of mine convinced me that revenge was a dark path. Plus my crew wants to fight, but they also think it is wrong. Surrender to my crew and I will gain your ship. This way you still have it and maybe it won't go so bad for your crew."

"Pra and Ree are medical so I am sure they will be treated fairly, but Berjus is a Judicial. How will they treat him?" Sara asked.

"Depends on his job." Jake replied.

"Weapons specialist third class. Never could stay out of trouble, but my crew never missed." Berjus said. Sara felt he was lying, but she also felt it was the truth. "Getting stuck with the Herald was a good way to get rid of a few bad apples."

"Is this true?" Jake asked.

"Yes I was given their files and all of them were good on the job, but had problems. That is except these two." Sara replied. "Call your commander and tell him we will surrender to you and your crew. No one else. We will not leave the ship and that we have a few gifts that I will personally give to Admiral Douglas."

"What kind of gifts?" Jake asked.

"Technical designs and the like." Sara replied. "Do you really think they will go for it. It really seems like a long shot."

"Hey it is worth a try and you are an American so you have rights." Jake stated. "Are you a strong jedi?"

"I have been knighted but that was about it. I don't think they even want me back. I so much wanted to be a part of the order, but now I don't know." Sara replied.

"Better that you are here cause if our movies are prophesy then you would be killed during Order 66." Jake mentioned. "I don't want to see that happen."

"If there is a grain of truth, don't you think I would stop it?" Sara added.

"You can't change the past, but could you really change the future? Not many could change such a destiny." Jake stated. "I would hate to find out how."

"I am not worried about it, but I see your concern and you have changed." Sara replied. "You sure have grown up. I guess we both have changed."


	27. Chapter 24

Between Jake and the admiral, Sara, Berjus and the Twileks managed to remain out of custody. Once the lawyers got involved it was all down hill from there. She got as many supporters as she got opponents, so it became a toss up which way it would go. In the end the courts decided that Jake Evans had equal ownership of the Herald unless one of her relatives came forward. What Sara found interesting was that the warehouse was not owned by the government and that an aunt and uncle owned it. Not that they had survived the plague. Three months later the attention that they all had faded and only a few noticed who she was. The war with the Shirmaksu had escalated as they had tried to attack Earth again. This time they didn't even get close to the planet. Sara had felt the battle over head and knew at least one dreadnaught had been destroyed before the news reported about the battle. Those five worlds that they had found did not contain their true home world. Sara even wondered if what they reported was even true that those five worlds were under control by the EDF. More likely they destroyed the planets, but she had yet to find a witness to such events. Jake do to his involvement with her decided to resign his commission and try his hand at turning the Herald into a cargo ship. Sara had resisted his attempts to modify the ship, but they did haul certain cargoes out now and again. Her crew made a good amount of gold off of each design they had brought back, so there was no real need to work. What she did get was every follower of Jediism coming to her door wanting to be trained. This annoyed her to no end.

"I'll get it." Sara called out, just after the bell rang.

"You sure you want to do that?" Berjus asked.

"Well it is not as if you are getting it." Sara fired back. "God forbid you miss a play." Out of all sports to come back was football. Basketball and baseball also made it on TV, but they had fewer teams. Sara opened the door and she frowned as she spotted the bum waddling away. "Giving up so soon? I feel that you are hungry, but more than a sandwich is all I can offer."

"I came to see you and not be fed though that would be nice." he replied without turning back. "Please do not react."

"Why should I react to such a beggar as you are?" Sara questioned. "Go around back and sit on the bench." He shuffled off the porch and Sara closed the door and giggled.

"What's so funny?" Berjus asked.

"Nothing, but I wonder do we have any Mynocks in the house?" Sara asked.

"Nope not a one and I finally got the windows shielded." Berjus replied.

"Good cause that was Perig." Sara stated as she rushed to the back porch. It was so hard to not drag him inside the minute she heard his voice. Once he had eaten enough Sara allowed him to come in and use the bathroom.

"Thank you, I don't think I can stay, but anytime I can clean up is a good thing." Perig stated.

"You are going to get out of those rags and take a shower." Sara ordered. "Until then I am not touching you. What I wonder is how come you didn't just head west? There must be thousands of houses that you could have hidden in."

"Oh I did that for awhile, but there are droids everywhere and it seems their orders are to dismantle everything. They are going to be a problem if your world doesn't slow production down." Perig explained.

"I have read about what they want to do and I guess they are doing it a lot faster. Somewhat of a shame that all those towns are disappearing." Sara replied. "But they are leaving the solid buildings in place. Leaving a core of the city. Mostly the airports or government buildings. Not that anyone is going to live there before those buildings fall apart anyways."

"I guess you don't want to know what happened to me?" Perig asked.

"Perig I know most of it and I can feel what you have gone through. I can see it in your mind." Sara replied. "What matters is that you are here and safe. Now take your shower, while I get you a change of clothing."

"You can feel the Force?" Perig asked. Sara saw and felt his pain at not being able to. She felt guilty for going deeper in his mind, but she had to feel what he felt to understand. She had gotten a bit weaker, but she figured it was because she had developed not just her outer force connection, but her inner one as well. That was one thing she felt different about jedi as they only seemed to have that outer connection. "Is there some ability that lets you do so?"

"Not that I know of, but do you still have your lightsaber?" Sara asked.

"No it was taken from me by Lt Evans one night and since then I quickly lost my ability to touch the force." Perig replied. "Can they be linked?"

"I feel they do, but take your shower." Sara ordered. She shut the door and went back into the kitchen. It was time to make dinner and there would be a very interesting conversation when Jake got home. She got things ready and then went to Berjus's room and pulled out some clothes. The skinny ex colonel was about his size. She set the clothes down and tapped on the door. "Clothes are on the floor." she called out before she walked away. Fifteen minutes later a clean Perig entered the kitchen.

"I haven't felt this clean in... well a long time." he stated and that smells great."

"I am no great cook, but I am learning. There is soda, beer, and water in the fridge. Feel free to take what you need." Sara replied. "You do know that Jake lives here right?"

"Yes and so do the Twileks, another female with her kids and the old man in the living room." Perig answered. "It took a bit to gather up my courage to knock."

"You are safe here, Perig. I won't let anyone take you from here, but you have to tell me what happened." Sara demanded. "It doesn't matter what you did. I have lawyers and an admiral in my pocket."

"What is there to say? Jake took my lightsaber and the next thing I know I am being hauled off to jail. I find out that your world took over the fleet and locked up every jedi they could. Many escaped and made it to the ships they didn't get, but quite a few people died on both sides. I found out I was going to be taken to a labor camp. No trial or review or anything. I escaped and headed out to an area with nobody around. Didn't have problems finding food, but it became harder as the droids came by and took everything that didn't rot. They leveled entire towns only leaving the buildings that the rare person lived in." Perig explained. "I heard you came back and I made my way to this very table."

"Did you hurt anyone or break any laws that someone can witness that you did it?" Sara asked. "You need to be completely honest?"

"No I tricked the guards in letting me go. I have harmed no one other then a few fist fights." Perig replied.

"Good you are telling the truth." Sara stated and she saw the minor shock color his face. She smiled and pulled him up into her arms. She hugged him until he began to sob. It was a bit cruel to question him like that, but she wasn't going to get involved as much if he had done things he could have avoided. She reached out to him with the force and she felt him calm down as if he got his fix like a drug addict. Was the force like this? Would Sara feel the same way when she lost her connection? The door banged open and she saw Maria come in carrying bags and pushing one of the buggies. Sara turned to her and took the bags out of her arms and hands with the force and placed them on the counter and did the same thing with what Jake carried. She even lifted the children out of the buggies and placed them in the crib near the kitchen. Perig looked shocked, but Maria and Jake had no problems with it. To Perig it looked like they expected her to do so. He looked closer and he saw that she was doing other things with the force as well. Stirring the food, putting away the groceries, rocking the crib. He was sure she was doing it and not some device. "Sara what you are doing is against the code."

"Perig there is a lot of things against the code, but what I am doing here is not for my gain, but theirs. Sure I am showing off, but I am working my muscles and I need to. You will find I do a lot of things that no jedi does, or would do. I added a simple rule. If it harms no one then it is okay." Sara explained.

"Perig? Why is he here and you know the law. I am going to report this." Jake stated.

"Go ahead and see how far you get Jake." Sara warned. "He is under my protection."

"Fine, but he needs to go." Jake replied.

"He will stay as long as I say. He is as much of a friend as any of you and he lost his connection just like the other planet bound jedi." Sara countered. "Don't make me go all Sith on you." Jake laughed as Perig looked mortified. Then Sara giggled and sent him warm thoughts. He smiled a bit.

"Fine, but did anyone see him come in?" Jake asked.

"Just our standard watchers. They were barely interested in him." Sara replied. "Dinner is done, go clean up and drag Berjus in here." They had a good family meal and the Twileks came home later as they were in the living room. The main discussion was on the jedi, the fleet and the war that seemed to be going nowhere. Pra turned on the TV and they watched the evening news.

"President Armbruster has released a statement earlier today about the battle that was fought some hours ago with the Republic fleet remnant. One cruiser was lost during the engagement and four recently repaired cruisers were forced to jump out with them. It is unknown if those ships are still fighting Captain Tarwin and his ships once they dropped back out of hyperspace, but the administration states that they would take every measure to remain free. A group of former crewmen from the Katana Fleet have gained a ruling in court today for the release of those still held in prison. This will now go to the supreme court to decide if they will warrant the same rights as Earthlings or Solarians as some people are calling themselves. Many have lead their support to have them tried in a court of law. Many of the fleet started families and those family members are calling for the release of their loved ones. Many have claimed to be a spouse, but with records the way they are it has become a nightmare to prove that they are indeed married to each other."

"Also there is a growing number of people claiming to follow the jedi code as copies of the book: The Jedi Path: A Manual for Students of the Force were released last week. A review of the book has links in many of our own religions as it was rewritten to add references to better explain certain sections. Some believe this book is driving a lot of the supporters to demand the release of the jedi being held. Though inside sources say that the jedi prisoners object to the rash actions that others have caused. We had hoped to gain an interview with one of them, but to no avail and our own jedi has been less than willing to talk to any reporter. This is footage of an attempt to gain an interview. As you can see this man was very rude and nearly grabbed our reporter on the scene. Here Sara Finn comes out and moves both out of contact, by dragging him inside and pushing the reporter to the sidewalk. She didn't even touch them. Many have urged her to take up her duties to protect the innocent. Her lawyer released a statement today saying that his client is not a jedi, but she can use the force, and she is also effected by the fading of her powers. That she doesn't wish to start something that in six months she can no longer use. More news after these messages."

"Sara you refused them help?" Perig asked.

"Yes I have. This world doesn't need jedi and I am not about to change that." Sara replied. "Plus I doubt they know what they are asking for. I have helped heal a few people, but that is about it. I just want to have some peace for awhile."

"It may not lead to the dark side, but doing nothing allows it to grow." Perig stated.

"Perig I think you need to rest and we need to talk about a lot of things. I for one don't need to go over this argument again." Sara replied. "Come I will show you where you are going to sleep."

"Very well. I guess this is your world." Perig stated. Sara took him to her room and they talked for a long time. She gave him one of her lightsabers and he smiled as he felt the force for the first time in months. Then Sara did something that surprised her more than it did him and it wasn't until they were finished did they talk further.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have done that." Sara confessed.

"No, it was nice, needed. I have been so alone and without the force to guide me. I know I shouldn't have as this is an attachment I doubt we can afford." Perig replied.

"Will you give it up. I shouldn't have done that because I don't love you. I used you, but I do care for you. I just had a need. I'm sorry." Sara stated. "You are a sweet man and a compassionate lover. I just feel that if we keep doing this I will just break your heart."

"No, I don't think so. You already broke my heart long ago." Perig replied. "I resigned myself to never seeing you again after going nearly nuts in my infatuation of you. I finally accepted my feelings and let them go, but something stayed. In this I have learned something and I am grateful for your gift. You are also right that we shouldn't do this again."

"Damn you here I was all ready to fight off a love struck jedi and I find a friend with benefits." Sara stated. They both laughed and talked until sleep claimed them. Sara woke and she watched him sleep. Her dreams troubled her and a need to do something was poking around her mind. She didn't expect to remain on Earth for very long. Enough time to give them the plans and then wait with the fleet until all the ships were hyperspace ready and Earth had enough ships to defend itself, but the coup had changed things and the fight for her ship and their freedom had changed the rest. She still wasn't free to do what she wanted and she saw that if she came out to support the release of the ones being held that it would cause more problems then it would solve. What she didn't want and what Perig brought up was to have things remain the way they were.

Here dreams had run along those lines and twisted to certain scenes from one movie or another. She had the knowledge to change everything, but she wondered if it would cause more harm than good? Would everything from the expanded universe come to pass? If she stopped the destruction of the jedi order would this leave the Republic open for the Yuuzhan Vong to take over the galaxy? She really needed to know what could happen if she changed the present? Deep down a lot of the things shown in the movies and the cartoons felt real enough to happen, but many of the books had felt off. Like they could happen, but only under an extreme change. She cuddled up to Perig and told herself to live in the moment. Think not on the future for it is uncertain. If one thing she could take from the movies was that the jedi were blind to their ultimate fate and that what visions or dreams lead Anakin to his fall. True if he had acted a few days earlier his mother would have survived or never been captured in the first place. That could also have stopped his fear created dreams from putting Padme in danger of death, or allow Palpatine from altering them. Even Luke had a dream that put himself in danger only to find his friends didn't need his help. What value was a dream or a vision if you never see the whole story?

Jake wouldn't like what she was thinking and even though Maria was living with them they were not together as they acted. It was as if they didn't want to accept that they needed each other. Three kids, triplets, how could he think to leave them as he once did volunteering for a mission that could have cost his life? Sara wondered what he would do if she told him she was going back to the Republic? She knew he wanted to and he thought he was half owner of the Herald, but every time he took the ship out alone Sara had to call the ship daily just to keep it online. Berjus and her had spent weeks trying to add Jake to the command key. Nothing had worked. The other problem again was fuel as they rarely had enough to fly around in and it wasn't for the lack of money more so the lack of fuel in general. Those big ships used a lot of fuel. A random thought hit her and she wondered how old was Anakin now? 960 ARR after Ruusan Reformation that would make him two? She knew that if any way accurate he and his mother wouldn't become Watto's property until he was three. If she was going to do anything she should go to Tatooine and possibly interfere in some way. Then again all she had to do was take him to the temple and say nothing of his Chosen One status. So much could go wrong however. Again she smiled to herself as she thought of the future, but she had to admit if Anakin is found at the time of the movies then events will cause the jedi to fall and the Empire to rise. That would threaten Earth and this was her planet. She thought a long time on this until Perig stirred. She smiled and wrapped her arms tighter around him. She knew he was just a temporary lover. How she knew that she didn't care to figure out.


	28. Chapter 25

Captain Tarwin was pissed. He should have never allowed a single Earthling on any of his ships. Thought they had been needed to gather materials so his fleet could be repaired so he had no choice in the matter, but now he had lost all but ten of his ships and even after today's battle he had four ships he couldn't crew. He did have a crew, but they were from Earth and not to be trusted. The jedi that escaped the coup on his fleet had helped him take over the four ships after they came out of hyperspace, but even with a skeleton crew the ships would take years to get back to Earth without fuel. He was just surprise he was able to get them to slave to his ship. The loss of one of their ship and ultimately his ship worried him. Maybe he should just head back to Coruscant and have someone else get them back. Even without retirement he could live a comfortable life in retirement.

"Captain, there is something odd on long range scanners." An Ensign reported.

"Have they found us?" he asked.

"No, sir the object is moving too fast and is very large." the ensign replied.

"Tell the XO to move the fleet closer. I will be there shortly." Tarwin stated. The ensign saluted and moved with a purpose. This was rare that his crew showed such attention. He really needed to get them back to the Republic and he wanted all of his fleet to do so.

"Captain on the bridge!" the same ensign yelled.

"As you were gentlemen." he countered. "Anything more on this object?"

It appears to be some type of generating station. We have massive power levels going out from the craft. I believe it must have an immense store of fuel." the chief engineer reported. "I believe we have other crafts at set distances from this one. What I wonder is why they are heading to the Sol system?"

"Can we match vectors and board the craft?" Tarwin asked.

"We can, but it will take a few days and impact greatly on our fuel reserves." the XO replied. "I suggest using only one dreadnaught."

"Make it happen, cause if that thing is full of fuel we are set to lure my fleet back into the fold." Tarwin stated. "If anything we might just have something to bargain with." A few micro jumps and full acceleration for three days got them close enough to match speeds. Constant scans soon revealed much about the massive craft. Power output from the object had held steady, but it became clear that it was losing power.

"I don't get it why is it out here to what purpose?" the engineer asked. "I get scans back that resemble some type of shield but for what?"

"How much longer before we can board the object?" Tarwin asked.

"You can get a boarding party ready as I have a few points that could be airlocks." the engineer replied. The captain ordered it and the first target was an airlock.

"Katana we have entered the craft and it was way too easy. Like this ship expected it." the leader reported. Not much in the way of atmosphere and well it is nearly completely open. If you look at my display the engineers are pointing to those tanks over there. We assume that is fuel, but we won't know what type before we test it. I am sending a team to that sphere over there as it is showing as a possible core control room." The bridge crew watched as both teams sailed to their respective targets. Nearly two hours pass before one of the engineers gets excited.

"Captain these tanks are full and the quality of the fuel is remarkable. Just a simple test has yielded a possible forty percent increase in efficiency over our current fuel." an engineer reported. "Just this ship alone could top off our tanks."

"What of the control room?" the captain asked.

"Nothing so far Captain. The astromech droids are having a tough time decoding the language used and even with the translator droid's help." the leader reported. "These craft are ancient and one of my engineers believe it was built by the Celestials. He has been on Centerpoint Station and a few things look familiar to him."

"What do you think master jedi?" Tarwin asked.

"This object is generating a force field out of the force itself how a machine can do so I am not sure, but I believe if we could shut it down the effect would give us control of the force again." he replied. "This will allow the captured jedi to free themselves and give us a distinct advantage in retaking the fleet."

"I am all for it." Tarwin replied. "I hope you are not wrong, but in any case we can't pass up all that fuel. Chief find a way to dock with that craft so we can steal its fuel. Lieutenant shut that craft down as soon as you figure it out." It took nearly a week to gain control of the craft, but only a day to siphon of enough to fill their tanks. All fourteen ships were brought in contact after the ship was powered down. The fuel proved to be even better and it increased efficiency by fifty percent. They left that craft and each dreadnaught took a vector to intercept other craft. They no longer needed the fuel, but the engineers along with the jedi had a theory that if they took down enough of them that the entire system would collapse and the other craft would just shut down.

What they got was totally different as the remaining ships jumped into hyperspace. The jedi felt a change in the force and so did Sara and Perig. Perig cried as the force returned to him, but a day later he was shocked as it was again cut off.

"Okay, I'll think about it, but I will need a few more people." Jake replied to the person on the phone. "I want Moore and Nickolas for starters, and a full tank of fuel, both types."

"No we don't plan on leaving, but if you want us to help we don't want to be worrying about fuel." Jake replied again. "Get me what I want and we can talk." Jake hung up and then smiled.

"Jake what are you getting us into?" Sara asked.

"Some strange craft just jumped into Pluto's orbit and from what they said it matches what you found on the way in." Jake explained. "They are just sitting there and emitting tons of energy. They want to board the things and see how they tick."

"Other than the fuel reward what does it have to do with us?" Berjus asked.

"Everything, nothing, but what I see is a bucket full of technology in those craft, and some pretty powerful engines. If those craft have weapons we may have no more need for the dreadnaughts." Jake guessed. "Let the Republics have them back so they can go home."

"I have a bad feeling about this." Ree stated.

"About which us going to help or letting them have their ships back?" Pra asked.

"Ever since you watched those movies you sure pick on me because I say that." Ree complained.

"Well you say it nearly every day?" Pra argued.

Hours later they docked with Habitat One. In the last year they started building it and it was mainly a gigantic frame, but a good portion was finished mostly units from the international space station, and a prefab satellite outpost. What the station had was fuel. Moore and Nickolas joined them from there and also Geria and Vialor.

"Whoa, what's up with the Republics, Moore?" Jake asked.

"Relax since you left a few things changed and well you asked for us so you get them too." Moore replied and all four held up hands with rings. "Plus you have Republics on your ship already, and one is a jedi."

"Colonel Berjus and Master Perig." Geria greeted. "But I don't know you."

"I am Knight Adept Sara. I am from Earth, but I am also Republic. This is my ship, the Herald." Sara replied.

"Half your ship." Jake corrected.

"You don't look like a couple?" Vialor wondered. "You two look more like a couple. Perig realized she meant him and Sara and he blushed. It only made Sara smile. "Well no matter we need to get to the engine room. This ship must have all sorts of problems."

"I object to your statement this ship is the utmost model of efficiency." C2 complained. "And T7 will give you an earful if you continue to make such assumptions."

"Oh wait no it can't be?" Geria said.

"Yes this is that ship I tried to tell you." Nickolas replied.

"Okay we are hooked up I hope this batch of fuel is good." Jake stated. Geria and Vialor marveled at the ship and T7 seemed to like them readily enough. A hour later they had full tanks and Sara was of half a mind to toss Jake out the airlock and leave him on the station. Moore and Nickolas as well, but she just chuckled to herself. The micro jump out to Pluto's orbit was easy. Sara gasped at the shear number of ancient craft. They could see the energy flowing between the crafts and Sara could feel the full effect of power on her ability to use the force. Even her inner Qi was affected, and she couldn't feel the force at all. It was really a strange feeling.

"Look at them all if they move any closer they could touch." Berjus stated. "And for some reason I don't think that would be a good thing."

"Jake what has EDF command said about these craft?" Sara asked.

"Not much. They have weapons, but no energy readings are coming from them and shield generators but the same for them as well." Jake replied. "I wonder if they will stop boarders?"

"I believe it would be in our best interest to attempt to board." Perig stated. "We do represent all involved. Plus I think we would have the best chance at figuring things out."

"Are you crazy?" Moore added. "We are here just to add our firepower to the fleet. If it comes to it Admiral Douglas has authorized fusion weapons."

"That is good that we don't have any." Sara replied. She looked at Jake and she grew cold. She didn't need to use the force to see that he was guilty. "Jake out with it."

"We took on more than just fuel. Half your missile bay has nukes loaded." Jake confessed.

"Jake why?" Pra asked, beating Sara to the question. "Those things are five clicks wide, a tactical nuke or a proton torpedo are not going to scratch it."

"Better to have more options and it was part of the deal." Jake stated. "We won't even need them, but if they become hostile I would rather have them."

"Berjus do you think we could take one of them out?" Sara asked. "Not that I want to, but if we have to?"

"Not from this side all their engines are on the other side along with the power nodes that would shut them down." Berjus replied. "I have seen many things in my career, but this is going in my top ten list. The question is why they are blocking this system from the rest of the galaxy?"

"How old do you think these things are?" Sara asked.

"Hard to tell." Ree replied, and they all looked at her. "What I love history the older the better. This is either Rakatan or older just by the shape of the craft. See the central globe and these shapes show more, but the overall shape is not Rakatan. I wonder if this is even older." Her excitement was strong enough to be felt by Sara, but the craft did look like a flat version of the Star Forge, with more fins.

"We are going in." Sara stated.

"No not going to do it they have other teams that are equipped to do this." Jake countered.

"No we are going in." Berjus stated. "I may not be a jedi but this thing hurts. I think I am the oldest one here and this shield that this thing puts out, hurts." Sara put her hand on his shoulder and shivered as she felt his pain.

"I don't think we can any closer and your pain maybe to great." Sara said as she tried to minimize his pain.

"I don't think it will get any worse, and I am not staying behind." Berjus stated. "Go in find the core and see if you can shut them down."

"Geria you up for some ancient tech?" Vialor asked.

"You bet and I am sure T7 and C2 will be willing." Geria replied. T7 whistled.

"I am not made for combat. It will be too dangerous for me." C2 complained.

"We are all going. I think you will be well guarded." Sara stated. "Let's go." Moore piloted the ship closer while the others got into suits. Once he found a hatch to connect to Sara came out in her full armor.

"Whoa, now why haven't I seen that before?" Jake asked.

"Cause you would call me Lady Vader or something silly." Sara replied using external speakers. A clang is felt more than it is heard. "Looks like we just knocked want to see if anyone is home?"

"You do look like Vader a bit, but now is not the time for jokes." Jake added. "Let's go." They all entered the airlock except Moore.

"Good luck and I'll keep the engines hot." Moore said just before the hatch closed.

"Comm check?" Berjus ordered. Each one reported in as the air equalized. "Not much air on this side. You sure your armor will handle near vacuum?"

"Yes it will and I have more air than you have." Sara replied. Berjus shrugged and lead the party in. Gravity felt different here a bit lighter not too much. Nearly an hour passed with the constant chatter of Ree calling out things she recognized and stuff she wanted to inspect closer, before they entered the control center which finally shut her up.

"T7 and C2 find an access point or a node that we can create one." Berjus ordered. Each droid wandered a bit ahead of the others as they spread out. Sara was impressed with everything that she saw. She felt the age of the craft was far older than the Rakatan, but with no knowledge she couldn't guess. "Okay people T7 found a port, so it may not take long to get an idea about this place. Hey Sara come check this out." Sara came over to Berjus and looked at what he pointed at. "What do you make of that?"

"Not sure it looks familiar like a holo terminal." Sara replied.

"Ya I get that too, but why? This craft was purpose built to run automatically." Berjus stated.

"We will just have to wait for T7 to slice the computers." Sara said as she sat down. "I don't know how you can remain standing this field is starting to tire me." A group of lights came on and then the entire room lit up in a pinkish glow. Sara gasped as a chair suddenly formed below her. She thought of getting up, but she was so tired and her stomach growled in hunger. Great she thought now I am hungry and she couldn't even eat. She took a drink from her water tube and it helped her refocus.

"Sara you alright?" Berjus asked.

"Ya I think so." she replied.

"Look at that." Ree stated as she came up. "That is no Rakatan, near human is my guess."

"It looks like it is speaking, but the air is to thin." Pra noticed. "Too bad we don't have a couple of tanks to drag in here."

"T7 reports he has control of the life support and it will be ten minutes before the pressure is great enough to hear normal sounds." C2 reported. "Yes, yes, I was getting to that. The air will be within standard levels to breath as well." They waited and the figure on the holo slowly started to sound normal not that anyone could understand. C2 went through many test languages in an attempt to communicate. Sara felt continually tired like the field was draining her strength. She tried to keep up with the conversation, but it was hard. The being was not just a holo to her anymore as its voice was drowning out theirs. C2 finally spoke and the figure responded by facing the droid. Sara felt sudden relief at no longer being the focus of the device. It allowed her to think clearer again and she could follow the conversation between the two machines.

"No we will not deviate from our mission. The architects demanded that this system remain under quarantine for fifty thousand years. Actions by others of your species have caused the loss of fourteen units. This activated a defensive protocol to jump closer. Current power levels are now back to acceptable levels." the machine replied to C2.

"Your quarantine is causing my people harm." Sara stated. The machine looked at her and Sara felt it, but not as before.

"The shield is designed to dampen life energy. Sensors indicate that you are sensitive to this energy. Recommended action is to return to a safe distance." the being stated. "Do you come from the third orbit?"

"Yes I was born there, grew up there, and I have traveled away from this world. Stop your quarantine as it has failed to keep us here." Sara argued.

"Interesting, but keeping you here is not our purpose if it was we would have been placed around the planet. There is another thing we are here for. That entity must not awaken?" it replied. "No I sense the others are here and they are entering other craft from both inside and outside the field."

"Who are they?" Sara asked.

"Your communication methods list many ships all have attached themselves to other craft. Smaller vessels like the one attached to this vessel have also began to connect as well." it reported. "We can not allow our system to fail."

"What are they doing?" Nickolas asked.

"They are stealing our fuel. We can not move closer for we have not the capability to discover the hiding place of the creature." it replied. "If they do not stop my programming will activate shields and weapons. Both internal and external."

"What is this creature you are trying to stop?" Sara asked.

"A being that lives off the energy of life. It was created by the architects and it got out of control. How your system has life it is unknown to me how it survived. You are a controller you could sense it perhaps, but certain sections of my memory is damaged degraded or lost." it stated. "Restore that memory and we can help you find the entity."

"What do you think they are talking about?" Sara heard Ree ask. Sara told them what they talked about and they all looked at her with confused looks. Sara shook her head and tried again and this time they understood. She was tired and she didn't even realize that she had spoken in the ancient language. She turned back to the being.

"We can help but only if you cancel out the field you are producing inside the ship, this ship." Sara demanded.

"I will try though the power levels are more then this center was designed for." it replied. It was like a weight lifted from her and without thinking she pulled her helmet off and took a deep breath. The air was week and her ears popped, but she was instantly awake as nearly pure oxygen invaded her lungs.

"The pressure is still too low. Can you increase the pressure about thirty percent?" Sara asked as she looked at her sensor.

"I have opened up additional tanks. It will take five of your minutes." the being replied in Galactic Standard.

"Thank you and pass on to the other vessels our language maybe if you tell them to stop they just might." Sara suggested. "Can you do that?"

"I have and it has not worked though I am explaining this to many. Though you are the only one to understand the risk." it answered.

"Perig what can you sense?" Sara asked.

"Not much past this room, but at least I sense something." Perig replied.

"You must leave they are... no they have disabled a unit no many units... I... am... failing..." The being flickered and vanished from the holo display.

"T7 what is going on?" Sara asked.

"He reports that a shut down order was given and it has effected the entire grid." C2 relayed. "It is advisable that we leave at once." Sara didn't know why, but she suddenly felt the need to be back on her ship. The others must have felt the same as she wound up following them. She took on last look at the control room and hurried after.

"I don't get it why did we run back here?" Ree asked. "I was just getting access to the data banks."

"You felt that we needed to leave as much as we did." Perig replied. "And I am getting the feeling that we need to leave right now."

Moore get us away from here now." Jake yelled through the ship as they rushed to the bridge.

"Come on I just hook up the fuel lines. The reading on this fuel is amazing." Moore replied as he turned.

"Well if you want to die out here and take us with just stay where you are." Berjus said quietly. Moore paled and his fingers flew over the controls. The ship sprang away from the lock as soon as the magnetics released. He then put full power to the engines and Sara had to hold onto the seat back to stay on her feet. They heard C2 complain as he crashed somewhere in the background. Sara started feeling really afraid and she couldn't understand why, but she knew they were not going to be fast enough.

"Moore engage the hyperdrive, 0.1 seconds do it now!" Berjus beat her to the order. Moore pulled the handles down and then right back up. The effect was short and it sent everyone to the deck who was not seated already.

"What is going on!" Ree yelled over the intercom. No one on the bridge answered as the rear scanners showed the ancient ships exploding in a chain reaction.

"Shields up get strapped in as this is going to be a bumpy ride." Moore suggested.

"Do another jump." Sara ordered.

"We can't a blind jump like that blew out the relays." Geria stated. "No time to swap them. "Two minutes to impact."

Sara watched the wave of energy heading for their ship and she felt the life of other ships wink out across the system. It was an experience that she didn't want to feel again. Then darkness came. The next thing she felt was pain and the first thing she saw was the tell tales on her armor blinking. She was down to thirty percent air. She wasn't worried as she felt everyone was breathing then she felt for Moore who was the only one not wearing a suit. There was nothing she could do for him and she hoped it was quick. She got to her feet and checked on the others. She spent some time switching out containers before replacing her own. Then she went to the engine room an saw T7 and C2 working to close a breach in the hull.

"C2 why didn't the doors close?" Sara transmitted.

"I feel responsible for this failure master, but when the power failed the doors locked open instead of closing." C2 replied. "I am truly sorry master I should have checked the work of the techs who replaced them."

"Do not blame yourself. Get this door closed so we can restore life support to the rest of the ship. T7 can complete the welds."

"Yes master I will help." C2 replied and it was a matter of minutes before the door closed. Nearly an hour passed before life support status turned green. A few of the others came around and got to work. Three hours later full power came back and they were able to pressurize the lower hull. Geria was a complete mess as she mourned the death of Ensign Moore. Jake took the loss pretty hard as well. They flew back as close as they could and saw nearly nothing as the explosions must have vaporized everything. She picked up many hulls of dreadnaughts floating or tumbling away from the blast area. She felt that the crews were fighting for their lives or that the ships were cold. Sara was piloting and she turned the ship and headed for two that were right along side of each other.

"Herald this is Katana flight control. Is Sara Finn in command of your ship?" the female asked.

"Katana this is Jedi Knight Sara Finn and yes I am in control." Sara replied. "Can I be of assistance?"

"Negative, our crew has everything under control. Request assistance in transporting patients to the Recoverer." she corrected. "Looks like it went bad for everyone inside the shield."

"Did the explosions not go outward as well?" Sara asked.

"Strangely no Lady Sara." Tarwin replied. "We knew there would be a surge when we cut out the computer AI, but never an explosion." Sara's anger flared after his admittance. "I only wanted to turn the thing off. Such a mistake, such a waste."

"Commander I am angry at you for not fully understanding what you did, but I can forgive you. What needs to happen now is that the survivors are picked up." Sara growled. "What caused you to shut it down in the first place?"

"The machine had orders in its memory that would force it to destroy the system once certain criteria was met. We didn't figure it out after we took the fuel we needed. We triggered the reaction and your forces did the rest by taking more fuel. Master Jedi Cien Dawn felt we needed to shut it off immediately."

"Was this the case? Or could you not have waited. I was talking with the entity AI as you shut it down and I felt no threat from it or what they were doing." Sara informed him. "It mentions an entity that devours life trapped in our system."

"We pulled that out also, but we have had a week to go over a lot of the programming." Tarwin replied. "The AI talked about it also, but I doubt your planet would have any life on it if the thing was out there."

"In any case we can talk about this later." Sara stated.

"Agreed Captain Tarwin out." he cut the transmission.


	29. Chapter 26

Sara turned off the computer not wanting to read any more. She knew more than the various news sites anyway, so she was just wasting her time. Nearly half the dreadnaughts were lost out right and half of the remaining ships were so badly damaged that only a full rebuild would get them flying again. The lucky commanders had flown outward from the system and received minimal damage. A few others had flown from the wave front and turned back at the last moment and took the full brunt on the bow of the ship. It was exactly what a wet navy captain would do and it saved their ships and crew. She was still upset with what Tarwin ordered, but after reviewing the data she couldn't argue that he shouldn't have. What she didn't like was that he was able to reclaim the remaining ships. Thirty seven dreadnaughts jumped for the core just minutes ago. Many of the crew that stayed behind were released just after the others left or had family they didn't want to leave behind. The entity was also a wasted worry as they found it crystallized on the bottom of Valles Marineris on Mars which would have every scientist going nuts over the implication. Sara wished that was the case, but many of those men and women died in the plague.

She and her crew had investigated the location and Perig was drawn to take a piece of the crystal. What shocked him and the other jedi was that the crystal was nearly exact to Illum crystals. Sara didn't think he should have taken the shard, but she couldn't pass up the experience of seeing him build a lightsaber. He tried to get her to build her own, but she declined. Having Riasara's blades meant more to her than anything. She leaned back and wondered about the war as well as this event forced the government to recall nearly every ship back to the system. Most to help with the towing of every derelict ship to a certain point. Jake had been forced back into the EDF and she didn't see that he had a problem with it. Maria had really changed her tune after she felt that she could have lost him. As far as the jedi that were left on Earth they regained the force nearly instantly. This caused many to escape the camps they were in and go into hiding. They had asked her and Perig to search for them, but Sara turned them down. The jedi would be no threat to their captors or anyone else. She had a feeling they were hiding out with the Jediism followers as it was. Sara walked through the ship and looked on to the planet. Earth in all its beauty such a jewel flung way out here in wild space. It felt alive to her like no other planet and she had seen her share and she would see many more. The techs had repaired the damage to her ship like it never happened. Tomorrow she would head back into the Republic stopping at Ryloth to drop off a group of diplomats to open trade agreements. Many of the Twileks had really enjoyed our planet and that we had anti slavery laws and plenty of space, Sara could come back one day and see that half the population was Twileks. With similar thoughts she went to bed.

"So this is the ship all the others are modeled after?" one man questioned. "It barely looks much better than the last ship I toured."

"If you will follow me to the main hold you will see the difference." Sara replied. "This ship was designed with the diplomatic missions that a jedi would take on. It shall serve your needs adequately and allow you to experience a taste of the rest of the Republic's culture. I do however need to warn you that I am in command of this vessel and my word is law. Any thing that happens on this vessel is not under the law of Earth. You are passengers to me. Rank has no business on my ship as I am the only one who has rank as I am the captain. I, Padawan Perig, and Berjus are not your servants. We will not cook for you clean up after you or scrub your back. Pra and Ree are the medical staff they will treat any ills or injuries, but they are not above causing injury either so don't think you can harass them. Twileks and human are not genetically compatible. Do you have any questions?" Sara asked after she finished.

"You don't talk around the bush do you?" another man asked.

"No sir, I am a jedi and not a politician. I say what I mean and I do what I say." Sara replied. "Do understand that this ship was designed for meetings and not as transport. Beds are small, conference rooms are big. The refresher limits water usage so if you have never had a sonic shower it is different. The big rule is clean as you go and stay off the bridge."

"Are you going to be this cold during the whole trip?" the first man asked. Sara smiled at him she knew the type power hungry alpha male how he survived the plague was a good question. The smile was knowing the Twilek business leaders would chew him up and spit him out and he would be smiling the whole time. The two women chuckled as his face blanked and then set. He knew when he faced a predator when he saw one, not that Sara was trying to be. She was just a taxi to them. Cargo samples of nearly anything that Earth now produced from foodstuffs to manufactured goods were loaded yesterday.

"Mr. Johnson let me give you a word of advice." Berjus offered. "Sara is the boss and I am her punisher."

"Get settled we leave as soon as the docking collar releases." Perig added. They mingled with themselves and served themselves from the bar that someone had installed. She guess they could drink themselves to sleep as long as they didn't start anything. The ship detached and Sara headed for the jump point at a medium pace. The ancient fuel was nice to have and she was seeing the effects as she piloted. They only swapped out half their tanks and the result was more power and speed per ounce. The politicians came as close as they could without coming on the bridge as the stars vanished in the swirl of hyperspace. Two days and she would be free of them and She had other plans. Once they, the bar, and the cargo were off her ship they had a tearful goodbye with Pra and Ree. It was mostly Sara and Ree crying. She never thought she would become such good friends but it happened.

"Are we headed back to Coruscant? I really need to find my master or if they allow it to take my trials." Perig wondered as Sara lifted the ship.

"Padawan you of all jedi have done things that they might frown on, but I guess we will go to the temple soon enough." Sara replied and then winked. "Until then take this time to learn how to live. You have been doing well so far."

"Sara this is not the time for personal matters." Perig stated without blushing. "I feel it is time to accept things the way they are."

"Then you are in the right place. If you don't think so you can take a civilian liner back at Arkanis." Sara suggested.

"You can't be thinking what I think you are thinking?" Perig asked.

"I am if I can just change one thing that will be Anakin's slave status. He has a right to be treated fairly and to be paid for his work. Though he is but a child and shouldn't have to work." Sara explained. "I may just leave him alone. It all depends on the force." Perig studied her face and made no action or sign that he agreed or disagreed. He had seen the movies and he hoped this boy had never been born. Who was he to stop her. She could make a boy's life easier, but he wondered if she would train him, now that would be wrong, bu only if he existed in the first place. Arkanis was a world that control the Arkanis sector and the only real point of history that Perig knew was that it was the throne world of the Arkanis Regency, which included the ancient Empress Teeda at one point. He some how expected Sara to cry when they parted but she was all smiles and that made it worse in a way. He couldn't help smiling back and they parted with the expectation to see each other again. Once Perig was out of sight the smile dropped from Sara's face.

"do you think he will tell them about your affair?" Berjus asked.

"He might tell his master, but I don't think anything will come of it." Sara replied. "He will merge back with the order and I hope he sees this as a fond memory. Our paths were not meant to cross again, but they did, because he sought me out. Now he will be too busy to think about it."

"Are you so sure he is not attached to you?" Berjus asked. "He could have some dream or something. Pull him right back to your life."

"No Berjus he won't even think about it and he won't remember who I am even if he did." Sara stated. "So what are you planning? Stay or go?"

"I could check out Tatooine with you, but it is better that I don't. I came from a cold world and I don't do well in the sun and that place has two." Berjus replied.

"I grew up on an island surrounded by an ocean." Sara stated. "I think it will take a while to get used to."

"Better you then me." Berjus said as he clasped her arm. Got all I need in here. Best you convert plenty into currency that they will use there." Berjus suggested. "They don't exactly take Republic credits."

"I know and I have many way to pay for things. Plus with the system on this ship being one state of the art military grade and thousands of years old it will be impossible to slice." Sara replied. "I also believe they will learn to not mess with me." Berjus chuckled and walked away. Sara watched him go the silent man that liked football. Sara loaded up as much trade goods the ship could hold. Things that Tatooine needed. Tech items and more importantly moisture vaporators. The average moisture farmer didn't just farm for water they farmed underground food and small animals. Keeping these areas well sealed against moisture loss. She had also read about cave systems that contained plant life that was shaded from the suns heat. The only green belt was a narrow strip of land that was heavily guarded by the sand people. The guide she picked up reflected what the jedi temple had on the planet. So another thing she found value in and it took up the least amount of space for its value was seed stock. She had one more problem that C2 solved for her. They couldn't change the transponder code, but it was easy enough to change the name of the ship. Mad Cat not the best name in the world, but simple enough. She had it changed in the visible documents and on the hull. No one questioned the change or asked that she paid a fee. She left Arkanis in the Herald and arrived in the Tatoo system on the Mad Cat. Tatooine was a very bright planet. She was in the atmosphere before the Anchorhead control droid came on the net. C2 handled the other droid and it cut off communication as soon as it got their destination. Mos Espa was as run down as she thought it would be. Then again that could just be from the constant sand storms. She pulled up information on the city and located Watto's shop quickly enough, and she was surprised that the landing bay near his shop was empty.

"C2 find out if that landing bay has a set schedule or a ship that has paid for its use?" Sara called out. Sara lowered the ship and watched the scanners carefully as she landed in the hanger.

"Master it is listed as open." C2 replied as the pads hit the ground.

"I figured that." Sara stated. "Let's go pay the rent." She had that morning put on her armor, climate controlled, no reason to sweat. The ramp came down and Sara stepped off as it settled. A Rodian came up talking nearly as rapidly as his lips were moving. Huttese wasn't one of the languages that she had been studying until recently. C2 seemed to know what he was saying and Sara caught a word here and there.

"C2 how much for rent and give him our manifest. I also want a list of dealers who would be interested in what we have." Sara stated.

"Rent is cheap he says, but protection will cost much more." C2 replied.

"Tell him we can guard the ship well enough by ourselves and this is the rent for the entire year." Sara stated as she waggled the cred stick. "I want all this excess junk taken out of the bay."

"Master the Rodian just told us we bought the hanger. He will have the document changed and within the hour you will own it." C2 replied. "I don't think it was a good idea to offer so much."

"Wait one minute, you need to get people in here to buy my cargo before you just up and leave and what am I going to do with all this junk?" Sara complained leaning toward the Rodian. They dickered for nearly an hour before coming to an agreement that got local traders in to look at her cargo. It was a near free for all bidding war when it came to the seed stock, but Sara refused to sell to anyone other than a moisture farmer. All of her other stock had gone quickly. A few farmer gloated and they bought what they could in the end she was a bit generous on the weight of the seed. By nightfall C2 was cleaning out the ship and T7 was on the roof circling the ship or coming down and patrolling inside.

"Where is the Rodian who owns this hanger?" a man asked.

"About five parsecs away by now he seemed quite willing to leave once I paid him for the hanger. I would like to help you gentlemen, but as you can see I have a lot of junk to get out of here." Sara calmly replied as she felt a warning in the force.

"So you are the new owner well that changes things but you are going to have to pay the loan that he took out." the man said as he grinned. The two guards with him began to laugh.

"Oh I think not and even if you had legal documents they would be forged. Leave now I'm not worth the trouble." Sara suggested.

"Ya she's not worth the trouble." he copied and turned. His guard said something and he turned back. "What are you trying to pull? You're no jedi."

"No, I'm Mandelorian." Sara claimed as she finished putting on her helmet. "You three better find someone else to hustle, before I add a few nice holes."

"We'll be back and you better be ready to pay." the man warned.

"Have Gardulla come to me. I am sure she will." Sara guessed on who their boss was. For some reason that got the two guards to move even faster.

"Master I feel they will return with more trouble." C2 stated.

"Good get your blaster rifle you will be on guard as well tonight." Sara ordered. "And don't tell me you are not geared for combat, I saw the logs on your modifications."

"Very well master, but I find combat disturbing." C2 complained. The night passed without any visits and over the next week Sara cleaned up the hanger. The roof would be the biggest project to get it to close again. Not that she was too worried about sand it would be just that much easier to work in here if she could cool it down. The moisture vaporator on the roof was a pain to fix and so she just replaced it with the brand new model she had kept for herself.

"Nice to meet new neighbors. I am Watto I own the shop next door." the Toydarian flew in. He looked around like he was scoping the place. Sara smiled and knew that was exactly what he was doing.

"Watto nice to meet you, but one keep your curiosity in check as it can get you wingless." Sara warned. This made him fly back a bit.

"Hey, is that anyway to greet a fellow business being?" Watto asked.

"No it is not, but the way you are looking I can assume other things. Tell you what. I have marked certain things that I have no use for with red marks. You can buy them all for a reasonable price, or in exchange for a repair of the roof." Sara offered. This got him closer and he flew around looking at everything closely like he wanted to in the first place.

"I'll have to think about it. I'll be back with a price." Watto replied.

"Good cause credits talk." Sara stated. He came back the next day with every droid he could get working and he took the junk out. Sara kept the fueling equipment and the load lifter droids. Also a few other machines, but the piles of spare parts went out the door. C2 complained that she had sold them for virtually nothing. She didn't care and it got her in good terms with Watto and with the deals she gave the farmers it gave her two groups to get good deals from. She figured that since she gave the farmers cheap seed and equipment they would turn around and sell her food a bit cheaper. She had plenty of water on board and the unit on the roof made a decent amount. Once she had the old unit repaired some other farmer would be grateful. Watto would be a source for parts and soon she would see if Anakin really existed. He must be getting close to three years old, but she could find no info on Shmi Skywalker. Now she just had to wait.


	30. Chapter 27

For months Sara waited, and slowly became a business partner with Watto. Not directly involved, but enough to help him. She had C2 and T7 repair items that Watto couldn't fix on his own or if it was fixed she would paint them always the same color. She had convinced him that if the repairs held then he would gain more business. It was enough to buy food from what he gave her for the work, and it was something to do. What he repaired Sara made sure it was done right as she painted them. It would also let her know when Anakin was his. She wondered when he would gain ownership and as her estimate of his age past three she waited after every race to see Shmi and Anakin join his house, but as the season dragged on she wondered if Anakin existed. She had taken up Watto on his offer to go with him to Gardulla's palace, ans she smiled at the sight of the boy fixing the vaporator. She saw him argue with Watto and the success the little boy had. She could sense his ability in the force which she didn't expect. Watto made his bet and sure enough they became part of his household.

The boy was smart as a whip and he for some reason avoided Sara. Sara had an idea why as she always wore her armor and there were enough rumors about her to cause fear in anyone she dealt with. Sara involved herself in Anakin's life without one showing her face to him, two by being around when Watto wanted to beat him, and three painting the items he fixed. She wondered if he suspected her of the gifts that showed up. Books that he didn't have at school about repair and engineering, and other books that would help him. The fourth way she helped him was by using a bit of for sight to convince Watto to bet on certain racers and at a lower amount. It wasn't fool proof, but he was able to win more often and if he didn't win the loss was not enough to hurt him. It wasn't until he was six that Watto wanted him to race. It was a dangerous sport and he could get killed, but then Sara knew he wouldn't. She supported the purchase of the podracer to Watto's surprise and calmed Shmi before each race. He remained without a single win but he had placed better over the years. Sara would bet on him just completing the race and a side bet on what place. It wasn't much overall, but it was enough. He had accepted her in her armor and no longer feared her. Her reputation in Mos Espa was a cross between the good she did and the bad they tried to pin on her. No crime could go on near her hanger when she was awake or in other parts of the city. Sara wondered if it was having any effect as there was never a bounty put out to find the vigilante that hounded ever Gardulla's goons. Sara lead a dual life one with armor and one without. Anakin and Watto only saw her with armor. Others including Shmi had seen her without armor and she had originally wanted to reveal herself to him, but the force pulled her away each time. Then she was reminded about why she was here in the first place when Anakin crashed Watto's podracer. She went into high gear to prepare the ship to move and wait for Obi-wan and Qui-Gon to show up.

Then she saw the Nubian craft land outside the city. They were here. It was exciting and dreaded at the same time. She calmed herself and controlled her force signature in hopes they wouldn't figure it out. Sara observed Qui-Gon, Padme, R2 and Jar Jar enter Watto's shop.

"What do you want?" Watto asked in Huttese.

"I need parts for a J-type 327 Nubian" Qui-Gon replied. Watto thinks for a moment.

"Ah yes, Nubian, we have lots of that here." Watto stated and then in Huttese. "Boy, get in here! Now!"

"My droid here has a readout of what I need." Qui-Gon said as he waves to the droid. Anakin runs in from the back and brushes off the dust as he stops next to Watto.

"What took you so long?" Watto asked in Huttese. Anakin steps back as Watto starts to raise his hand and then lowers it.

"I was cleaning the bin like you told me to." Anakin replied.

"Never mind that now watch the store as I have selling to do." Watto stated and then in standard. "So, let me take you out back..." His voice fades as he guides Qui-Gon out back. Sara walks in and she observes Anakin sneaking looks at Padme. Jar Jar reaches out to touch something and Sara takes it out of reach.

"If you touch anything in this shop Gungan I will rip your ears off and make you eat them." Sara whispered in his ear in very fluent Gungan. Jar Jar looks in fear at her and she simply stands next to him. Anakin is mesmerized by Padme and how beautiful she looks, but he is distracted by Cat's presence. Padme smiles shyly at Anakin which allows him to finally speak.

"Are you an angel?" he asked.

"What?" Padme replied. Sara chose this moment to take her helmet off and shake out her hair. Padme was an angel of beauty, but Sara hoped that she was close enough to distract him. She blushed as she did this, embarrassed that she was a distraction. Anakin looked from Padme to Sara and his mouth opened. She had never shown her face to him and the effect was well worth it. Padme looks at Sara and Sara smiles at both of them.

"You shouldn't tease such a young slave as Anakin, he might call you an angel." Sara stated.

"Anakin is a slave?" Padme asked in confusion. Anakin looks defiantly at Padme and Sara.

"I am a person, Cat, how could you say I am a slave?" Anakin protested.

"I'm sorry. I don't fully understand as this a very strange world to me." Padme replied.

"It is not so strange young lady. Just different with many different rules. Not all worlds are as nice as Naboo." Sara stated. "Anakin you know you are only a slave on this world. Remember you are free in your heart." Jar Jar pushes the nose of a droid and Sara with blinding speed slaps the nose before it can even become active. "Put it down."

"Mesa sorry." he replied. Sara gives him a look and she could swear the Gungan blushed. At least it kept him standing in one place.

"What is your name?" Sara asked. "My name is Sara, but most call me Cat."

"Padme Naberrie." she replied. Qui-Gon enters the shop from the back and Sara replaces her helmet before Watto see her face. Qui-Gon pauses as he sees this and wonders again who she was?

"We're leaving." he stated before going through the shop. He looks again at Sara before Jar Jar blocks his view.

"I am glad I met you, Anakin." Padme stated.

"I am glad I met you, too." Anakin replied watching her go. Watto enters the shop.

"Outlanders! They think because we live so far from the center, we don't know nothing." Watto complained. "And you are the strangest of them all."

"Oh I have been here too long to be an outlander, Mr Watto. He did come from Coruscant I could hear it in his voice, but he was naïve of our ways." Sara replied.

"Okay. Anakin you did good watching the shop I thought that klutz was going to make a mess in here." Watto stated. "You can go for the day."

"Yipee." Anakin yelled as he rushed out of the shop.

"I should have made him clean the bins." Watto said to Sara. "You sure do like to interfere."

"And if I didn't that boy would not have done as well. Keep your staff happy and they will do good work." Sara replied. "And has it not worked?"

"It has, but I wonder why did you take your helmet off?" Watto asked. "I never saw you do it before, and why didn't you leave it off? I would really like to win a certain bet."

"Watto you and your gambling are going to get you into more trouble." Sara countered. "My race is nothing to bet on. I can name dozens of races that look like humans and hundreds that can fit this armor, so even odds say that you are all wrong. I am a Solarian and I can guarantee none of you picked that race as you don't even know about it."

"Why you hide your face all these years?" Watto asked.

"It's part of the job." Sara replied as she walked out. She thought about following the group, but she felt that she had interfered enough today. She climbed to the top of the hanger and secured and checked a few items that could be damaged in the sand storm that was coming.

"Mom! I'm home." Anakin yelled as they come in.

"Oh, my, Annie, who's this?" Shmi asked as she came out of her work room.

"These are my friends, Mom. This is Padme, and...gee, um." Anakin gets embarrassed not knowing their names.

"I'm Qui-Gon Jinn, and this is Jar Jar, and the young lady is Padme." Qui-Gon added. A2 complained with a few beeps. "and our droid, R2-D2."

"I'm building a droid. You wanna see it?" Anakin asked.

"Anakin, why did you bring them here?" Shmi asked.

"There is a sandstorm outside." Anakin replied.

"Your son was kind enough to offer us shelter." Qui-Gon added.

"Come on! Let me show you, Threepio." Anakin demanded and drags Padme into the other room. R2 follows behind them both. Qui-Gon takes five capsules from his belt and hands them to.

"This should be enough food to add to a meal." Qui-Gon offered. She brightens as a smile crosses her face as she accepts the food.

"Anakin has surprised me so many times, I'm sorry I was abrupt, I don't think I will ever get used to it." Shmi replied. "Thank you this will make a very nice meal."

"He's a very special boy." Qui-Gon revealed. She looks at him and wonders about his statement.

"Yes, I know." Shmi added. "Sara has told me that many times. If I didn't know that already." She goes to the kitchen to add the food to the meal that was cooking.

"Isn't he great? He's not finished yet, but it is hard to find parts. I need a few other things." Anakin said as he fiddles with the droid.

"He's wonderful!" Padme replied.

"You really like him?" Anakin wondered he reaches behind the droid and pushes a switch. "Watch." He looks at the droid as it powers up then quickly inserts the missing eye.

"How do you do, I am C-3PO, Human Cyborg Relations. How might I serve you?" the droid asked as it sat up.

"That's not all. When the storm is over, you can seethe podracer I am building." Anakin stated. R2 whistles and Anakin giggles.

"I beg your pardon...what do you mean I'm naked?" C-3PO complained. R2 beeps some more. "My parts are showing? Oh, my goodness. How embarrassing." Anakin gets up and walks out of his room beckoning Padme to follow.

"I am a podracer and Watto says I am the only human that has ever competed. Cat says that it is just a matter of time before I will win." Anakin stated as they sit down at the table.

"Annie, I wish Watto wouldn't make you race." Shmi complained. "I fear you are going to seriously hurt."

"Why have you allowed it then?" Qui-Gon asked.

"We are slaves we have to obey." Shmi replied. "He threatened to activate his implant when I tried to force him not to use Annie."

"I can't believe there is still slavery in the galaxy. The Republic's anti-slavery laws..." Padme added.

"The Republic doesn't exist out here, so we must survive on our own." Shmi interrupted.

"He must have Jedi reflexes to race." Qui-Gon stated. "They have Podracing on Malastare. Very fast, and very dangerous."

"I am the only human that can do it." Anakin proudly stated. "Cat says that I need to visualize each race and feel the course and pod like it is a part of me. She has helped me a lot."

"This hunter how long have you known her." Qui-Gon asked.

"Oh since Watto won us from Gardulla the Hut. She is a partner of Watto. Not sure why she stays, but she has influenced Watto to be kinder to his slaves." Shmi replied. "I fear her a bit, but she has never done anything to harm us. Some think she is the ghost that looks over us slaves others have linked her with many disappearances."

"She sounds dangerous, but I felt kindness from her." Padme added. "She said her name was Sara. That Cat is just a nickname."

"Mom, she took off her helmet and she is as beautiful as Padme is." Anakin stated then realized what he said as he blushed.

"Sara, no it can't be. That girl couldn't be Cat she is only sixteen or so, and Cat has been here for years." Shmi countered. "Maybe it is a different woman." Jar Jar distracted everyone as his tongue snakes out to grab a piece of food Qui-Gon catches his tongue and gives him a stern look before letting his tongue go.

"Wow that was fast." Anakin said in wonder. "I... I was wondering something."

"What?" he replied.

"Well, you're a Jedi Knight, aren't you?" Anakin asked nervously.

"What makes you think that?" he replied.

"I saw your laser sword. Only Jedi carry that kind of weapon." Anakin explained. "Cat told me about the jedi." Qui-Gon smiles hiding his growing curiosity over this hunter.

"Perhaps I killed a Jedi and stole it from him." Qui=Gon teased.

"I don't think so... No one can kill a Jedi Knight." Anakin assumed. "I had a dream I was a Jedi. I came back here and freed all the slaves."

"I wish that were so, but jedi are not gods." Qui-Gon replied.

"Have you come to free us? Free the slaves?" Anakin asked hopefully.

"No, I'm afraid not..." Qui-Gon stated.

"I think you have...why else would you be here?" Anakin asked. Qui-Gon takes some time to think.

"I can see there's no fooling you. You mustn't let anyone know about us. We're on our way to Coruscant on an important mission." he explained. "It must be kept secret."

"Coruscant!" Anakin exclaimed. "How did you end up here in the outer rim?"

"Our ship was damaged, and we're stranded here until we can repair it." Padme revealed.

"I can fix anything." Anakin bragged. "Can I help?"

"I believe you can, but without local currency we have to find another way to acquire the parts we need." Qui-Gon stated.

"These junk dealers must have a weakness of some kind." Padme wondered.

"Gambling. Everything here revolves around betting on those awful races." Shmi answered in disgust. "Watto bets on the races, but Cat seems to limit his greed."

"Podracing, hmm." Qui-Gon wondered. "Greed can be a powerful ally, if it's used properly. How does this Cat influence him? He has the parts we need."

"I've built a racer! It's the fastest ever...There's a big race tomorrow, and you could enter my pod. It's all but finished..." Anakin interrupted.

"Anakin, settle down. Watto won't let you." Shmi declared. "Cat has influenced his betting in some way over the years. She somehow knows who will win."

"Watto doesn't know I've built it." Anakin revealed. "You could make him think it's your podracer, and then you could get him to let me pilot it for you." Shmi looks very upset, and Jinn can feel her worry.

"I don't want you to race, Annie." Shmi countered. "I die every time he makes you race."

"But Mom, I love to race, and they need our help. They're in trouble." Anakin argued. "The prize money would more than pay for the parts they need."

"Your mother's right. Is there anyone friendly to the Republic who might be able to help us?" Jinn agreed with Shmi. She shakes her head no and looks worried.

"We have to help them." Anakin further argued. "Mom, you said that the biggest problem in the universe is no one helps each other."

"Oh, Anakin, don't." Shmi pleaded.

"I'm sure Qui-Gon doesn't want to put your son in danger. We can find another way." Padme added.

"No, Annie's right, I don't that there is any other way." Shmi countered. "I may not like it, but he can help you. Sara hinted that one day he would do something special. He was meant to help you."

"Is that a yes?" Anakin asked and she nodded. "That is a yes!" He gets up and hugs his mother. Jar Jar burps and they all laugh, and even Qui-Gon has to smile as he shakes his head.

Sara watched from the doorway of the hanger as Qui-Gon and Padme stood outside Watto's shop. She turned the gain up on her sonic sensors.

"Are you sure about this? Trusting our fate to a boy we hardly know." Padme questioned. "The Queen will not approve of this."

"The Queen does not need to know." he replied.

"Well, I don't approve." Padme added. "It is such a risk." Sara watches as they enter the shop and she moves across the street to join them. They walk in and Watto is in a heated discussion with Anakin. Padme wonders what they are argueing about.

"Patta go bolla!" "No batta!" "Pedunky. Maa kee cheelya." "Bayno, Bayno!" Watto sees them and flies over to Qui-Gon.

"The boy tells me you want a sponsor him insa race. You can't afford parts." Watto stated. "How can you do this? Not on Republic credits, I think." he laughs at the thought

"My ship will be the entry fee." he replied as he shows a holo of the spacecraft. Watto studies it and he looks impressed.

"Not bad, not bad, a Nubian." Watto replied.

"It's in good order, except for the parts we need." Jinn added.

"But what would the boy ride? He smashed up my Pod in the last race. It will take some time to fix it." Watto countered.

"I have, acquired a racer in a game of chance." Jinn replied I was told it was the fastest ever built."

"Who told you this?" Watto asked. "I hope you didn't kill anyone I know for it." he laughs.

"I told him it was the fastest." Sara interrupted. "I built it and I was so sure I could win the Nubian from him."

"Cat, you lost a bet?" Watto asked.

"Yes it happens, but I won a few other things." Sara replied as she rubs up against Qui-Gon. He doesn't react. Watto laughs just the same.

"Back to business." Watto declared. "So, you supply the Pod and the entry fee. I supply the pilot, and we split the winnings fifty-fifty, I think."

"If it's going to be fifty-fifty, I suggest you front the cash for the entry. If we win, you keep all the winnings, minus the cost of the parts I need." Qui-Gon suggested. "If we lose, you keep my ship. Either way, you win." Watto thinks about this and looks at Sara she nods once.

"Deal!" he exclaimed. "Yo bana pee ho-tah, meedee ya." They watch them leave and then Watto looks at Sara. "You built a podracer? How did I not find this out?"

"I don't let you see everything and I kept it in my ship up until now." Sara replied adding to the lie. "It was to be a gift to Anakin. I built it for the boy. At least he will get to pilot it."

"The boy is good, but he can't win." Watto claimed. "He refuses to cheat like the others."

"He doesn't need to cheat and he will win." Sara countered.

"Bah, I place my bets on a sure thing." Watto stated. "Sebulba will win this one he always does."

"Tell you what. Here is the truguts for the entry fee. Take them and place them on Anakin if he wins and the odds are so far against him you will gain, and if he loses you lose nothing." Sara stated. Watto hesitated but his greed got the better of him and he took it.

"I want to see your face, so I can win the other bet as well." Watto added. "Only a human would bet on that boy, and that is what I picked you to be."

"Very well see you in your box." Sara replied before leaving. Sara watched from a distance as Anakin prepared the podracer. She hoped he didn't mind that she claimed that she took credit for building the pod. She didn't see him react, but that could have been covered by his nervousness. She giggles at Jar Jar's predicament and wonders why they never left him back on Naboo. The sight of seeing the engines fire up adds a warm feeling in Sara's heart. She never did show him any affection, but deep down she loved him. Only if what she was doing would change his future. That had much to do with Qui-Gon surviving. How she was going to get involved was a problem that she hadn't quite figured out yet. The next day she follows along as is her habit next to Anakin's podracer. She doesn't worry about what they are saying and ignores the looks Qui-Gon gives her. Sara watches as Shmi leaves as Anakin is checking one of the cables. Sebulba tries to get close to one of the engines, but Sara blocks him. She taps on her holster and he growls before going back to his pod. Sara checks the pod for damage and smiles as she prevented one more thing from coming to pass. Sara watches as the jedi comes up to him. He is in the pose she taught him to visualize the race. She hoped the little time he centered himself, as Qui-Gon helped him into the pod, was enough. She heads off and joins Watto in his seating box. She meditates as the race starts and just like in the movies Anakin's engines stall and he is the last to leave. The other pod that didn't start would never make it and by lap two it did fall apart. The pack passes the stands and it is a little while before Anakin speeds on by. Watto is laughing up a storm bragging the boy will lose.

Sara is not worried as she watches the monitors. The pack is much smaller now and Anakin is holding back for some reason. Sara projects to him. "Now Anakin pass them all." she is unsure if he heard her but he leaps forward and passes Sebulba like he was sitting still. This was another big difference in the race. Watto and his group of friends were motionless as Anakin crossed the finish line to the cheers of crowd. Watto looks at Sara as she takes her helmet off.

"I am human Watto, but not entirely human." Sara stated.

"I could have swore you were Cathor. " the small man stated as he handed Watto a small pouch. Watto smiled as this was the first of many bets he would collect today. He did bet heavily on Sebulba, but he also took Cat's suggestion. He didn't make much, but it made it a lot easier to lose Anakin to the outworlder.

Later on Sara dressed in her simple clothes with a concealing veil watches the heart felt goodbye as Anakin packs to leave. She remains to the side avoiding being seen by Qui-Gon. Anakin has a hard time leaving and finally Shmi hugs him and the turns him around he marches past the jedi and Sara could feel his tears as she felt he would not look back again.

"Will he be alright?" Shmi asked. "He is so young."

"He will be fine. He is a hero and he will do heroic things." Sara comforted her. She pulled the veil down and gave Shmi a hug. "He will become a jedi and return one day just to show you how strong he has become."

"It still hurts and I don't know how Watto is going to react without his little mechanic." Shmi worried.

"Don't worry about Watto I know he will get just what he deserves." Sara stated. "I have an idea that a certain moisture farmer is going to steal you away from him. Maybe sooner than you think."

"Cliegg Lars? He is just a customer and poor at that. I doubt he could even afford to buy my slave contract." Shmi stated.

"Oh he will figure out a way just have faith, just like you have faith in your son." Sara replied. "I have to go as it is time I moved on. Give this to Watto after I leave. Tell him if I don't come back the hanger is his."

"I will, but why did you never tell me you were Cat?" Shmi asked.

"I left many things to myself and you might wonder that I don't age as most people." Sara replied. "Take care of Amee she will need a mother's touch."

"Are you not going to say goodbye to her yourself?" Shmi asked.

"No she knows." Sara replied hugged Shmi and raced off to her hanger and the Mad Cat.

"Welcome back master. The ship is ready for takeoff." C2 stated as she rushed passed him. "T7 is waiting for you on the bridge." Sara jumped into the seat and flipped switches and took the ship up slowly. It was a tight space and she urged the ship out and clear. She knew where they would go after this Coruscant, but she had one thing to try before she left the planet. She had a rough idea where they had their ship hidden and she scanned the area and smiled as she picked up the ship. She engaged the engines and blasted towards their location. She felt the fight and watched as the ship flew off as it ended. She looked intently at her screens and spotted the black clad figure of Maul running to his speeder. She armed the weapons and T7 whistled as she opened fire at the fleeing Sith. She forced him back into Mos Espa and lost him in the tightly packed buildings. Oh well she thought and then sighed. She would get another chance to fight him. She powered up the engines to full and blasted up into the sky.


	31. Author's notes 4

**Hello again I hope you like what I have written so far. I got a little side tracked in my story and finally got it turned around and back to linking up with the script of Phantom Menace. She lived really close to Anakin for many years and took an interest in his welfare. Watto was abusive, but Cat her disguise on tatooine was nearly always around and stopped Watto's abuse which was fueled by whether he had won bets or lost them. By becoming a business partner he was much more successful, and with Sara's help by reconditioning and not just repairing the junk he sold he was much better off. She helped Watto and it indirectly helped all of his slaves who tended to be not very well trained or useful to him though Anakin was an exception. Though I didn't mention it Sara had a soft spot for Amee who was six and one of the few that knew her face, and up until she showed Anakin only his mother had seen part of her face. She had spent years meditating on what to do about Anakin and had decided that she wouldn't change him going off with Qui-Gon as the force showed her it wasn't Anakin she had to worry about, but Qui-Gon. She did however place a conflict in Anakin's first impression of Padme and that she hoped will change his attraction to her. Not sure how much more of the script I will follow, but I hope what I do will be good enough of a change.**


	32. Chapter 28

Sara flies to the very outer edges of the Naboo system. There she powers down her systems and picks up passive data on her scanners. She waits until the trade federation fleet moves out of the system. She meditates on her course of action and on the next day she powers up the ship and makes a micro jump coming out on the far side of the planet away from the control ship. She had runs a few scenarios and the big converted ship was just too powerful and she lacked the crew to even think of going against it. No if anything she would hope that things will go just like they should except one. She pulled the ship out of its dive and set it to hug the terrain as it headed for the capital. Stealth technology was lost centuries ago, but the Mad Cat had existed during the time when it was still in use. The ship wasn't in the best shape to take advantage of the cloaking field, but it was enough to fool the droid fighters that got too close. She nervously hope and targeted the fighters just in case, but her hope won out and she didn't have to destroy them and reveal that she had slipped on to the planet. The force was with her as she found a depression that would hide her ship, one day's travel from the capital. T7 whistled at her in complaint.

"No T7 you are staying with the ship." Sara replied. He whistled and beeped. Sara smiled. "T7 I need you here to fly in when I call you. I am going in with stealth and this is rough terrain not so easy for a droid. I am even leaving C2 behind and you know he can keep up with me, but this is something I have to do alone." T7 agreed with some weak whistles. Sara finished her preparations and placed her helmet on her head. She mounted her speeder and she sped out of sight.

"Don't say that, our master will return I have done the math myself." C2 replied to T7's worried comment. He transmits more binary and C2 then reacts with body language. "Oh my a Sith lord she did not mention encountering a Sith. Nasty beings they are, but remember Riasara faced the most powerful Sith the galaxy has known." About five kilometers out side of Theed, Sara camouflaged the speeder and headed into the city near nightfall. It took hours to make it to the palace and then to the hanger that would lead to the power generator. She activates the personal stealth field and silently moves passed the droid guards. She is tempted to just destroy the droids with force energy as the droids walked so close together. The energy would jump from droid to droid and with just one use she could take out hundreds, but there were thousands and this was not what the force lead her here to do. She slices the door to the power generator and slips inside before a few droids come to investigate. Now she just had to wait. The droids never opened the door so after a few minutes she walked on the bridges that looked just like the ones from the movie. She found a spot of concealment and shut down the field. She removed her pack and others items and ate as much as she could, before going into a meditation trance that would last until she felt Qui-Gon's force signature.

Nute, Rune, and Darth Maul walk with a hologram of Darth Sidious in one of the halls of the palace.

"We've sent out patrols. We've already located their starship in the swamp." Nute reported. "It won't be long, My Lord."

"What of the other ship?" Rune asked. "We have yet to locate it."

"It has been more than a week." Nute countered. "Whoever piloted that ship must have been a smuggler, and they landed somewhere on the other side of the planet."

"This is an unexpected move for her. It's too aggressive." Darth Sidious warned. "Lord Maul, be mindful. As for the other ship it is irrelevant."

"Yes, my Master." Maul replied.

"Be patient. Let them make the first move." Sidious ordered. Sara smiled in her meditation as she felt the force had changed around her. She slowly got out of her trance and took care of some personal needs and then performed a long Tai Chi kata drawing herself even deeper into her inner Qi. She glowed with the force as she knelt down again this time right outside the door to the hanger. Soon she felt in the force, very soon. A few hours go by and she feels the jedi getting closer and the Sith is even closer. She calmly feels the area and smiles as she knows that Maul can not sense her. She doesn't move as she senses the fight begin, but just before the door opens she force leaps at Maul as he runs inside. She strikes out with her bronze gold lightsaber starting with a blade storm followed by riposte and then a guardian slash. Maul defends, but the sudden attack sends him back in range of Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan. He has been weakened as is open to attack from the two jedi, but they hesitate to attack him wary of this second opponent. Sara can feel the anger growing in Maul and she smiles.

"Three to one, Darth Maul give up only death awaits if you continue." Sara warns. He sends back an evil grin as he jumps to attack her. Sara activates her second blade and blocks his attack with the appearance of her blue silver blade. Jinn and Kenobi enters the fight and Maul is hard pressed to defend himself and his anger grows as he has no chance to attack. The fierce battle quickly winds down to a panicked last effort to escape. Maul's fear spikes as he jumps. Sara at the same time throws out a force push as Obi-Wan swings at him cutting him neatly in half and they watch as Maul falls away and separates.

"You should not be here, hunter." Qui-Gon stated as he caught his breath. "Who are you and why do I feel I should know you?"

"Because you have met me some ten or so years ago." Sara replied. She deactivates her blades and slides them back into there tubes.

"Master she knew the attacker's name how can we trust her?" Kenobi warned not ready to put his blade away. Sara giggles as she takes off her helmet.

"Kenobi, I am not an enemy. I am Knight Adept Sara Finn at your service." she replied as she bowed. Both jedi blink as she looked into their faces.

"You are barely old enough to be a padawan." Kenobi implied. "You can't be a knight."

"I am a Knight Adept and I am not part of the order." Sara corrected him. "I am surprised you don't remember me."

"You were the girl from some far off planet. I thought I recognized your presence on Tatooine." Qui-Gon stated. "You know something critical."

"I did, now it has all changed." Sara started out. "My planet was cut off from the force for millennium and a few things happened and we were freed and once again allowed to be a part of the galaxy. My parents were force users who were trapped on my planet, but that is not what needs to be said right now. The short story here is that without the force we predicted in high detail the current events of the galaxy. Now through my actions that has changed. Qui-Gon you should really use the living force while you meditate. You would look that much younger."

"You have said a few things, but you still haven't explained very well how you knew his name." Kenobi stated.

"Young padawan you are wise to realize that, but not everything needs a full explanation." Sara replied. "Let's just say... You don't have to burn anything." This confused him and Sara jumped to her stash and picked up her pack before jumping back.

"Ms. Finn, what did you mean by using the living force?" Jinn asked as they walked into the hanger.

"The Living Force can sustain us over long periods of time even help us hold a sizable bubble of air, or prevent poisons from entering our lungs." Sara explained. "Jedi Master Fay uses the technique subconsciously."

"She is unique among the jedi." Jinn replied. "I have read about her, I have met her. She is beautiful and ageless." They all turn as the fighters begin to land in the hanger. The pilots get out and cheer or holler out in joy.

"It seems that they have been successful." Sara stated. The pilots become quiet as Anakin stands up from the last fighter that landed.

"I'm not going to get into trouble am I?" Anakin asked. Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan rush over to the boy. Anakin waves at them and sees Sara wink at him before she replaces her helmet. Sara turned and pulled out her cloak. She placed it on her shoulders and saluted Anakin before turning on her stealth field. Kenobi rushed over to where she had been and his shoulders fell as he gave up.

"Obi-Wan she is gone and even if she stayed I doubt she would tell us more." Jinn Stated.

Darth Sidious is pulled from his trance and is weakened by the loss of Darth Maul. His anger grows as he pulls the image of the armored jedi to the front of his thoughts. He had failed to see her in any of his visions but now he has. The force was telling him that she was his greatest threat, but who was she and why could he not see her before today? He remembered Darth Maul reporting on the mission failure on Tatooine. He then gets up and reviews the data Maul sent him. The probe droids never really focus on her, but she is in the background of the images of the jedi or near the boy as he brings up the recordings of the Boonta Eve Classic. He thought she was some type of muscle guarding the podracer as she kept all but a few from the pod engines. The extra video placed her in the box with Watto the boy's former owner. Sidious put out requests to find out everything about her through all his contacts. He needed to know everything he could. He suddenly froze the image as she took off the helmet she wore. A girl? He was shocked how could a mere girl have stood against Darth Maul?

"Now, Viceroy, you are going to have to go back to the Senate and explain all this." Padme declared. As the group of guards and Neimodians watch the chancellor's ship land.

"I think you can kiss your Trade franchise goodbye." Panaka gloated as he and the two jedi lead them toward the awaiting ship. The Grand Chancellor and several guards are followed by Yoda and several other Jedi masters. Queen Amidala takes a few steps forward.

"Congratulations on your election, Chancellor." she stated. "It is so good to see you again."

"It's good to be home. Your boldness has saved our people, Your Majesty." Palpatine replied. "It is you who should be congratulated. Together we shall bring peace and prosperity to the Republic."

Sara looked on from the elevated position and wonders how the jedi have fail to see the evil that this man is concealing? The prisoners are loaded up onto the ship as the jedi greet each other. Sara jumps down from here perch and heads over to the jedi. She debates with herself if she should reveal herself now or later. Than as she was nearly on top of the jedi and none of them reacted so she remained cloaked as she followed them through the palace. They stop in a secluded foyer and settle on the benches circling the area.

"Master Qui-Gon, Padawan Kenobi, much has the council discussed." Yoda stated. "Faced a Sith you have. Stopped his involvement with the Naboo."

"It was a difficult battle. The Sith was more than a match for the two of us." Qui-Gon admitted. "We received help from an unusual individual. She called herself a Knight Adept, and her name was..."

"Sara Finn." Windu interrupted. "She is the only knight to be called an Adept. Why is she not here with you?"

"She left us right after the battle." Kenobi replied. "She just vanished right in front of us."

"Old the armor she wears is. Many lost secrets she uses." Yoda stated. "Feel her I do. Reveal herself she will not." The jedi started to look around and Sara felt Yoda touching her mind. She sent him a warm greeting, but she remained hidden.

"She said that her people knew what was going to happen." Qui-Gon stated. "If she is here I would like a further explanation."

"Know something of their prophesy I do. Come to pass many things they have not." Yoda replied. "But one is true, Kneel Obi-Wan Kenobi you must." Kenobi looked a bit confused as he knelt and slightly flinched after Yoda's blade activated and his padawan braid fell to the floor.

"Congratulations Knight." Windu stated. Sara smiled as his shock turned into humble acceptance. Though she also saw a bit of pride cross not only his face, but Jinn's as well.

"Now the boy's fate decide we must. Changed the future has." Yoda stated. "Trained he shall be Qui-Gon, his master you are."

"I shall train the boy." Jinn replied.

"One warning you must consider. He is very attached to his mother and her slavery puts her at risk to cause him troubled dreams." Ki Adi Mundi explained. "Train him away from the order is the only way he will be trained."

"Present him to the order when a knight he can become." Yoda ordered. "Isolated he will be, influenced by the Republic he will not. Go and may the force be with you." Qui-Gon still confused bows to his fellow jedi and Kenobi follows him out, along with the other jedi. Now this was different, and it was something Sara did not expect. Yoda and Windu remained and she saw much more was being communicated between them.

"There is no doubt. The mysterious warrior was a Sith." Windu declared.

"Always two there are, no more, no less. A master and an

apprentice." Yoda replied.

"But which one was destroyed, the master or the apprentice?" Windu wondered.

"The apprentice was." Sara stated as she turned off the stealth field. "The master is here with you, and there is another perhaps."

"So long you have been away. How can we be certain that you have not joined them?" Windu questioned. "Their report stated that you wield a red bladed lightsaber as well."

"I wonder if they are color blind?" Sara countered as she circled around the two jedi masters. "Both blades carry two colors, one silver and blue the other bronze and gold. The bronze can be confused for red."

"You didn't answer my question." Windu stated.

"Mistrust her we should not, but question your motives we do." Yoda added.

"Master Yoda you practice the Unifying Force more than any other jedi. What would you do if you knew exactly how the next ten twenty or forty years would happen? Would you start making changes without thought? Would you have gone against wisdom and attacked the obvious Sith? Or would you have stepped back and thought about every action you have will change everything? Those actions needed to kept in a certain balance. Change one thing and another takes its place. Kill the Sith master and the apprentice would have gone into hiding or could have the master's, master still been alive? At this point I believe there is only the master remaining and a fallen jedi who is his pawn, but I am unsure of this."

"What has your involvement changed?" Windu asked.

"Little things, like softening a Toydarian's anger. Hinting at how to see with the force. Showing a boy how to center himself." Sara replied. "Prevent a death of a jedi."

"I see." Yoda stated. "This master who is he?"

"Darth Sidious." Sara revealed but also concealed. "More you will have to do to find how close he is hiding. Change the order you will have to in order to survive. A conclave you should become. Order dictates that there is rules and rules will dictate inflexibility. Custom will over rule the will of the Force. That is why you can not see through the darkness. Yet you have made the change so minor, so needed, that it will affect everything."

"Wise you want to be, chastised your masters you have." Yoda stated. He disagreed with her method. Sara just smiled a knowing smile and paused.

"You are not my masters as the force is my master and nothing else. Corrupted the order has become following fools and imbeciles of the Senate and the Republic." Sara stated. "Time you brought back the skills and abilities that Meetra Surik practiced. Time to prepare your precious order for war." Sara waved her hand and both jedi froze in place unable to move as the stasis field wrapped around them. Sara took one look at them and Yoda saw shock as a tear rolled down her face as he fought to free himself. Sara felt odd and she wondered why they still could not see? She had felt Palpatine's malice as he had greeted the queen. She felt it was not her place to tell the jedi that they had a wolf just waiting to destroy them. Though the force had not lead her to change the order and even the things she had changed she wondered if it was for the best.

The jedi order had been destroyed because it was out of balance, but the empire that arose was no closer to restoring that balance. The one thing that did surprise her is that they recognized that Anakin had to be trained away from the order, but why? What was their reasoning? Did they see the problem they had put themselves into or were they afraid that Anakin would cause too much change? Many of these questions went through her mind as she headed back to her ship. She stowed her speeder and walked around the ship inspecting the various items on her check list.

"Are we disturbing your inspection?" Jinn asked as she faced him.

"Cat, you're not wearing your armor." Anakin added as he came up to her.

"Anakin, my name is Sara." she replied as she roughed up his hair. "How did you find me?"

"It wasn't too hard when you have the force." Jinn replied. "I though it would be prudent to come and find you."

"Prudent is a loaded word. What makes you think I would take you along?" Sara questioned.

"What a nice offer, we would be glad for a lift." Jinn stated and then he smiled. Sara had to chuckle as she had never seen him smile. It was a very warm smile indeed and she had to return it.

"Do you think the force brought you here for a lift?" Sara asked. "You don't even know where I am going?"

"Does it matter where we go? You were there when they told me to train Anakin away from the order." Jinn replied.

"Good then I suggest you find passage to Dantooine I heard there used to be an enclave there at one point." Sara suggested.

"Is that where you are headed?" Jinn inquired. "Though it is some distance from here."

"I am unsure as to where I will go. Perhaps I will return to Tatooine or I will go home to Earth." Sara replied as she inspected the hydraulic lines in one of the landing gears. "The force has been silent on the matter."

"Do you truly listen so closely to the force?" Jinn asked.

"I listen to the force as if it is the voice of God. Only when I am truly at peace do I feel it." Sara replied. "But that is not the question you seek. What you want to know is how come you are still among the living?"

"Excuse me? That is not a question I would ever ask. It is because of the will of the force that I still live." Jinn declared. "Yet I feel you have had some say in the matter."

"Now you are thinking." Sara replied. "Come I have a meal prepared. I hope you like Nerf steak and protato wedges." She giggled all the way into the ship.

"Master I really should warn you that this meal has exceeded your daily intake." C2 informed her.

"That is none of your concern go check out the port weapons pod it is drooping." Sara ordered.

"I have never seen a droid like that before." Anakin stated.

"That is a Factotum droid they were produced during the Great Galactic War some 3600 years ago. I believe he is the last remaining version in existence." Sara replied. "And it has a few quirks like never leaving the ship even if ordered to though it will offer. The other is some annoying speech patterns."

"I build a droid C3PO, but I never got to finish him." Anakin said sadly. "Oh wow that is a lot of food."

"Yes I did expect you both and maybe a few others." Sara stated. "Go a head and eat, and I fibbed a little, so the nerf steak will taste differently and those are potato fries and not protato wedges. They come from my planet. C2 hid them in the preserver from me or I would have eaten them long ago."

"I thank you for the meal are you not going to eat with us?" Jinn asked as he sat down.

"No, master jedi. I have to lift off first. I will return when we are in space." Sara replied. "Unless you just came to eat?" Sara didn't leave him time to answer as she turned to go to the bridge. She lifted the ship as she powered the engines to full and broke the sound barrier high above Theed as it had the parade celebrating their victory.


	33. Chapter 29

"That was some meal." Jinn stated as he handed his plate to the droid. "Though I hope that wasn't the last of it."

"For now it sadly is." Sara replied. "Perhaps you should see my planet. I think Arizona would be fitting."

"Is that the name of your world?" Anakin asked.

"No our planet is named Earth or Terra. All names refer to the ground or dirt. Our planet is named Sol or sun, and our moon the Moon or Luna." Sara explained. "Like any planet's beings they develop simple names for the sun, moon, and stars."

"Can we go there?" Anakin asked.

"We are at the whim of the captain." Jinn stated. "It is her call."

"I would like to return there are friend I have there that I haven't seen in years." Sara stated. "But the force may have other plans for us." As they traveled Sara observed Jinn teaching the boy. His training was slow consistent and patient. Being on the ship with a curious boy it was nearly impossible to avoid showing the boy what she could do or conceal the many conversations she had with Jinn. She showed Jinn the meditative process to restore the body and she could see that it was working for the man. He didn't start looking younger but he increased his endurance in mere days. He was also a very good duelist. Able to fight with one, two, or a double blade equally. Jinn brought a randomness that had been lacking in her train simulator and in her sparring matches with C2. Anakin did what he was told, and so Jinn pushed him to exhaustion each day. Not just physically but mentally as well. It took years to open up all the stored data on the ship. Anakin cracked the coding in just a few weeks and bragged to us when I mentioned that some of the files I had not been able to open. Most of it was classified data from the great war so no harm done but other files dealt with personal information the undisclosed thoughts or letters to the family Sara would never see again. Sara was hurt by the memories it brought up, but glad that he had found them. As much as Jinn trained him he still had time to get into trouble. There was a bit of pride in knowing that he had the motivation. C2 avoided the boy as he wanted to take him apart. C2 didn't trust him to put him back together but that was normal for most droids. The weeks passed by for them all as they traveled to different planets. Sara had thought to take them to Dantooine, and their direction did go that way, but they arrived at the out station for Ryloth. She debated for only a few minutes after their cargo was unloaded and when the shipping manager approach she knew what he was going to ask.

"Got any cargo for Sol?" Sara inquired. He looked a bit shocked but he smiled quickly to hide it.

"Yes I do in fact if you like we a re a bit short on cargo haulers we could give you a weekly run or biweekly if your ship is fast enough." He answered.

"Just one run." Sara replied. He looked disappointed. "I am not sure how long I will visit."

"You are just like the others always one run, maybe two and you are gone." he replied as he shook his head. "I hope you will be different."

"Why?" Sara asked. The Twilek just walked away tapping into his datapad. Cargo droids wasted no time loading up the Mad Cat or should she have changed the name back to Herald? It was too late and she had no real connections here Ree and Pra didn't reply to their comlink code, but that could have changed. She watched the droids finish their work and she entered the ship as T7 raised the ramp. T7 whistled and Sara swiped her hand on his dome as she walked by. "Yes we are going to Earth."

"We are?" Anakin asked as he hung from the ceiling. "Can we go to the pyramids? I want to climb all the way to the top, or the ocean."

"That depends on what your master wants." Sara replied. "He might not like the planet."

"Your world is rare having such a broad terrain and fauna." Jinn stated out of no where. "I think it will take a long time to explore most of it."

"Well I am not so sure I can stay long enough for you to do so, a few weeks at most." Sara replied as she sat down. Her hands flew over the controls and she was gliding away from the station in no time. Minutes later she moved the lever and the stars elongated into hyperspace. The up dated route was a lot faster then her first trip out and back in. The constant shipments must have really really improved the route as it took less then a day to hit the orbit of Pluto.

"Unidentified ship please standby for scan and transmit your ships data and cargo manifest." the controller ordered within seconds of emerging from hyperspace.

"Control this is the Mad Cat, Captain Finn, manifest sent." Sara replied. "You should have it."

"Roger, Captain, wait one." the controller stated. A minute later he came back. "Mad Cat we are glad you made this run. I got a company that can really use what you carry, but we have a conflict with your transponder code. Our systems say that is the Herald and not the Mad Cat."

"That was before the name change." Sara replied. "Will that be a problem? RSS has the name change on file, but I guess you don't get many updates."

"No problem we just wanted to make sure we haven't seen your ship in a long time." he stated. "Some ships have run for the Republic and then they try to sneak back in under a new name. Your flight plan is being sent, Captain Finn and welcome back to Earth. Follow it and you will have no problems."

"Roger control, and thank you for the welcome." Sara replied. "This is interesting we are cleared for a micro jump and a straight landing in St Louis."

"Is that odd?" Jinn asked.

"No just I didn't expect to come in so easy. Last time I was arrested." Sara replied as she smiled at him. It dawned on her that he had really changed over the last few months. He was younger looking and the gray in his hair was fading. If he had a hair cut the gray would be gone. Anakin's braid was made out of some of Jinn's hair and wondered if she should convince Jinn to redo it to get the gray out. She giggled as they both looked confused back at her. She guessed they must have picked up on some of what she was thinking.

The space around Earth was different than the last time she saw it. Mostly satellites and dreadnaughts. This time there was three large habitats that she could see with her own eyes and one station that looked like one of the shield ships. Long range video confirmed the shape matching past data. Did some of the ships survive? The flight plan was a bit steeper then the ship liked and it fought her most of the way down. She whipped her hands before remembering she had her gloves on. Rain had made the last minute a bit interesting, but only enough to make her nervous. Jinn looked at her with a questioning look as she headed to the lower hold.

"Did we miss the landing?" Anakin asked.

"Yes you did, but don't worry you wouldn't have seen much for all the rain." Sara explained.

"Rain?" Anakin asked. "What is rain?"

"Water falling from the sky." Jinn replied. "Something you may enjoy, but get your cloak as it will be much colder than you are used to." he jumped up and rushed to his cabin.

"He is not going to like it." Sara stated. "But then again he may."

"We'll see." Jinn replied with a smile. The ramp dropped and loading droids followed a customs inspector up the ramp.

"I am Mr. Tompkins, customs. Do you have anything to declare other than your cargo listed on the manifest?" he asked.

"Nice to meet you I am Captain Sara Finn, Qui-Gon Jinn, and Anakin Skywalker." Sara replied. "What are the rules on weapons?"

"Don't kill anyone and disintegrators are illegal. As well as lightsabers unless you have a class five license." Tompkins replied. "Those will have to stay on the ship if you have them and no mind tricks you will be caught. I also want their real names no one is going to believe their names not on this world."

"I have no other name I am Qui-Gon Jinn." Jinn replied.

"And I am the pope." he countered.

"Master Jinn let me handle this." Sara stated. "Inspector Tompkins do know who I am?"

"Not really though a few got excited for a minute hearing your name." he replied. "And you have to take off the helmet so I can confirm your ID." The man was all business he was doing his job and he looked only a bit annoyed. Sara removed her bucket and her glove and placed it on his scanner. With the other hand she gave him her ID from ten years ago. His brow wrinkled as his confusion grew. "Your ID is expired I can't use this but the scanner confirms your ID. You have three days to get a new one or you will be charged five ounces. Their ID's?" Jinn handed their ID's over and the guy studied them for a long time. Typing into his datapad and scanning each chip. "Republic ID and a bit of warning don't cause any trouble. There are enough rogue jedi on this planet. Best to get a temp EDF ID before you go anywhere, and change your clothes."

"We will do that if we must." Jinn replied.

"You must and with your names you better." he stated. "Didn't you show him the movies?"

"I didn't think about it." Sara replied. Qui-Gon stood to the side as Anakin enjoyed the rain like any kid would. Sara finished up with the inspector and the cargo work leader before locking up the ship. A bus took them to the terminal and Sara wasted no time renewing her ID and getting them aliases for their time here. Jinn was Larry Nelson and Anakin was Andrew Nelson. They offered Sara an alias as well, but she laughed at the idea. Anakin was full of energy as they travel through the airport. It was like so many ports she had been too and this was a bit of a shock to her. Humans were dominate and so were Twileks, but many other races could be seen. The devastation Earth had seen over ten years ago was not evident in the terminal or in the city on the way to the hotel. People were everywhere and cars along with speeders ran on the road side by side with some over head.

"Here is your key. Your room is next to mine. Tomorrow I will rent a car and we can see the city." Sara stated as she gave Jinn the key. "Take your bags on up and I will meet you in the restaurant right there."

"Are you not going to come with us?" Jinn asked.

"No I have to make a call or two." Sara replied. "Take your time." He nodded. "Oh and leave your blade in the room you won't need it here." Sara had not removed her blades as he had not either, but hers were hidden in her armor. His was concealed, but could be easily spotted if his robe opened. She changed out a five ounce silver bar for enough coins to buy a phone card before trying Jake and Maria's old number. It ran five times before someone picked up.

"Evans residence you stab them we bag them." A young voice answered. "John Adams answer the phone correctly." Sara heard in the back ground. "Yes dad. I'm sorry Evans residence who would you like to speak to?" Sara couldn't help but to giggle.

"Jake Evans is he available young man?" Sara replied.

"Can I ask who is calling?" John asked politely.

"Tell him he better get on the phone." Sara replied.

"Dad it is for you some lady says you better get on the phone!" he yelled in the receiver.

"Hand me the phone John daddy is a bit busy." Sara heard Maria demand. "Hello my husband has his hands full with our girls, can I take a message?"

"Hello Maria it's Sara. I am glad you kept the same number." she stated. "You still in the same place?"

"This better be a joke." Maria demanded. "She has been gone for years and you don't sound like her."

"Mara I am her. It is a bit loud in the hotel and this phone is not the best looking." Sara replied. "I could try to call from the room, but I think the rate will be killer."

"Okay say I believe you." Maria said and then the phone muffled for a second.

"Sara?" Jake asked.

"Yes Jake I am back." Sara replied. "Care for a visit or would it be better not to?"

"Sure... When?" Jake asked. "I think there is still a bed in your old room though the kids may have claimed it. Where are you?"

"St Louis space port. We have a room for a night." Sara replied. "Not sure if they will come with, but you never know."

"Who you bringing with?" Jake asked in such a way she understood the silent question. "Just some friends looking for a bit of educational experience. You can meet them when I get there. Do you have a landing pad in the area?"

"You still have the Herald?" Jake asked. "The old wally world should have enough space and it has been used before. Tomorrow or?"

"Maybe depends I might take Annie to the zoo if it is still open." Sara cringed as she said that. He might think the child is hers, but he didn't say anything. They exchanged a few more words before hanging up. The restaurant was a bit of a disappointment, but Anakin liked the food. Sara was hoping for a bit more and the chef needed a few more lessons or a career change, but the beds were comfortable enough. The zoo was open, but not many animals were there to see. It wasn't like it used to be, but it was fun for Anakin and he got to see some of the wildlife this planet had and some of the animals of nearby systems. Sara filed a flight plan as soon as they got back to the port and lifted off before nightfall. Jake was right about wally world having enough room and the ship only sank a few inches in the ground. Jake was waiting a distance away smiling as the three of them walked up to him. He then opened his mouth as recognition struck him. Sara knew what he was thinking before even opening his mouth.

"Interesting friends you have." Jake stated once he regained his voice. "Qui-Gon and Vader... I mean Anakin."

"How does he know our names?" Jinn asked. "Did you tell him?"

"No I didn't." Sara replied. "And yes you are right, Jake. This is Master Jinn and Padawan Skywalker."

"But... But?" Jake tried to ask but wisdom prevented it. "How?"

"Long story and not all think come to pass." Sara replied. "Can I get a hug or will Maria freak?"

"Ya... Sure." Jake said as they hugged. "You have got to tell me everything and you need to visit more often girl. Your friends miss you."

"So how many of the gang are still around?" Sara asked as they got in the van.

"A few, and we have a bunch of new neighbors. Mostly farmers and what not." Jake replied as he drove. "Our war with the Shirmaksu is over. We hit them with everything we had and their fleet just couldn't keep up. In the end they nuked themselves self genocide. Other humans found out about us and they have been settling in quickly. Oh and I have to warn you we have eight kids in the house just from us and another thirteen come in and out. Maria and the other mothers may ask for a bit of help."

"Twenty one kids and you have time to pick me up and space for us?" Sara asked.

"Not a problem the house next door is in good condition and we can run some power to it tomorrow." Jake replied. "The kids didn't mess up your room at all for some reason the door is locked and I haven't gotten the time to open it."

"You're kidding me. All these years and you never opened the door?" Sara asked. "Why?"

"I never thought about it and Maria never said anything either." Jake replied. "Got barbeque going like most nights."

"I can smell it already." Sara stated as they pulled up to the house. The house didn't change too much. New paint an added section to the front. A droid was tending to the plants in the front yard which had nearly no grass. A quick look and Sara was sure other houses were the same. Maria greeted them at the front door and Sara got handed a baby as they hugged. This shocked her a bit, but she felt the relief as the baby settled down. Max was there and his wife Amy. They had six of the kids. Steve and Christy claimed the last seven kids. Sara felt as much as she saw that four of the kids were not Maria's though they were treated the same. The meal was crazy, but Sara got plenty of food, as well as Anakin and Master Jinn. The Star Wars questions came from the older kids and whispered questions to Sara from Steve nearly made here change his mind. Qui-Gon kept silent, but Sara could feel the questions building. Sara knew that she should have told them, but she didn't have any copies of the movie to show them. Adam quickly made the connection and Sara wondered if one of the adults suggested it. He had a tablet and as the parents put the younger kids to bed. Adam sat down with the first movie playing right next to Master Jinn. Sara had been helping with the babies so she missed the first reaction.

"Sara I have never seen them fall asleep so fast." Maria stated as they came back in the family room. "You have a mother's touch. You really need settle down."

"Some day." Sara replied as she caught the concerned look from Jinn.

"Come on the rest of you. Time to go to bed." Jake ordered as he walked back in.

"But Daddy we just started." Adam complained.

"No buts, bed time." Jake countered. "You have watched that once already today." Adam complained as he got up and the other kids did the same. Anakin was fixated on the tablet.

"What is this holo drama and who is this?" Jinn asked. Sara took a deep breath and let it out.

"That is a movie with actors that look a lot like you and the boy." Steve answered. "I can tell you have never seen it."

"I meant to tell you but I had no copy to show you." Sara added.

"This is surprisingly accurate, except you are not in it." Jinn stated. "And how is this even possible?"

"There are six movies three were made decades ago and that one a few years before the Katana fleet came here." Jake replied. "Many of us couldn't believe that the Star Wars movies had any truth to them, but meeting real jedi leaves no doubt in your mind."

"Did you tell any of our people about this?" Jinn asked.

"The six movies are highly sought after, but we have restricted access as best as we can." Max replied. "Still most of the survivors from the Katana fleet and most of Ryloth who have heard of it have seen it. New settlers sometimes freak out as they can't believe it. The Jediism followers have grown in numbers because of it and holos from the Republic strengthen their beliefs."

"Is that why you were on Tatooine and Naboo? Why you came to the Jedi Order?" Jinn asked. "Do you think this will come true?"

"Watch the movie. You will get your answers." Sara explained. "I have changed one thing and only seeing it will you know." Jinn stared at her for awhile and Steve moved the movie to the big screen. Anakin was fixated until the race was over and he walked into the other room not wanting to see more. Jinn watched until the end and looked pained. He saw Liam Neeson the actor die on screen, playing Qui-Gon himself. She could see the questions rolling around in his head and Sara knew this would be a long night as Steve started the next one.


	34. Chapter 30

Sara had returned to the ship letting Jinn watch the movies to the very end. She expected Jinn to want to speak with her about all he had seen. What she would tell him would be difficult, but she also wondered if he would demand to be returned to Coruscant? She meditated for the entire time waiting for him to arrive and then let him simmer when he did. She looked once at the clock and wasn't surprised that had most likely watched all six movies. Still she meditated until he himself settled down to join her.

"Master Jinn, do you have any questions?" Sara asked.

"None, that would gain any answers." Jinn replied. "Though I now know why some of the masters on the council acted as they have."

"Do you wish to return to Coruscant?" Sara asked.

"No. It would be a waste of resources." Jinn replied. "I do wonder why you didn't try to take out the sith portrayed in the movies. I would like the reasoning behind it."

"Because the future is always in motion. I could have killed Palpatine and Darth Maul before hand but I was unsure if Plagueis, Magister Hego Damask II was real. I spent as much time trying to find out if he was real and found nothing. The first movie has fallen in line with events, but I have yet to conclude that the books have any effect." Sara explained. "Palpatine is said to have killed his master once he became Chancellor, but that failed to occur."

"Ah so you let as much of the movie play out in current events." Jinn replied. "You didn't influence anything that happened on Coruscant. He should have won the vote."

"I think the council to an effort to hinder him." Sara answered. "I don't think they made them vote for Bail Organa, but certain evidence could be made from the movie. The fact that he was still very much free doesn't help much. I believe they are going to keep him on a long leash and when the time comes he will find it very short."

"I know the council members, but I wonder if they will watch him as closely as you think." Jinn replied. "What I wonder is how you believe I can properly train this boy into the jedi that will not betray all."

"It is what is behind the story what was only hinted at." Sara stated. "Think on how much Palpatine influenced and deceived not only Anakin, but the order as well."

"I will think on this, but it troubles me to know that I could be training the destroyer of the order." Jinn replied.

"If you think that way then you will. The boy needs a father and you are it. He must be taught that he is not a slave, he must be taught to think for himself. To know right from wrong. A strong will is nothing without a strong moral upbringing." Sara countered. "If you train him with that fear then he will become Vader, but you are not Kenobi. You I felt should have been the one to train him and now away from the order no talk of him being the chosen one will put pressure on him. Teach him at his pace not yours. He has had little in life, but one constant was the thrill of danger. That is your focus."

"You say just enough with words, but thousands more with your spirit." Jinn replied. "I will meditate on this."

"Good the ship is a nice quiet place." Sara added as she got up and left. Sara figured that he would continue to train Anakin and he did. Her friends set him up in a small house that survived the droid reclamation process. Sara moved in to another place and being alone for years was not a problem on Tatooine, but being home it started to get to her. Sure her friends were around and all, but she secretly wanted what they had. A partner not so much kids, but losing all of her family and being on earth brought all those memories home. She took the ship to Hawaii and saw it was a mistake. Nearly every building was gone. Even the naval docks were gone. Simple homes had replaced the tight packed neighborhoods. The people were friendly and she did enjoy the experience, but home was gone. She paused suddenly and knew she had to return to Jake's house. Something felt odd and she hoped it wasn't anything bad.

"Damn I hate it when those ships fly so low don't they know people live here?" Steve complained.

"Its landing, wait isn't that Sara's ship?" Christy asked. "She looked in a bit of a hurry."

"I'll say, but she has been gone for only a few weeks. Didn't she say that she was going to visit the places where here family lived?" Steve wondered.

"Well lets go tell Max and Amy to add a bit more to the meal." Christy suggested. Sara pulled into the yard with her speeder bike a few minutes later. Jumping off before it came to a stop, and rushing up the porch.

"Slow down where is the fire?" Steve asked.

"I don't know but I had a feeling I should be here." Sara replied. "I take everything is okay?"

"Ya nothing much going on." Steve answered. "Dinner is nearly finished, so why don't you take the armor off in your room. No need for it at the table." Steve then laughed and Sara had to smile, but she frowned as she got to her old room. Nothing but a bed remained as most of her stuff was down the street in her house. She didn't really want to be at the table in only her body glove either, but it would have to do. Still she remained worried. She took a brief moment to center herself, but it was not enough to ease her nervousness, so she brought her lightsaber. Dinner with seven adults and twenty plus kids is an event that most would dread. Sara soaked in the organized chaos and wondered if her fear was misplaced? The meal turned out good no one attacked the house and she left with the warmth of many hugs and little kisses. She parked the bike and opened her house without the keys and turned on the single light. Everything was the way she left it, but a bit cleaner. She wondered who she would have to thank as she moved to her bedroom. She got the impression that Maria had done most of the work. Not that the place was messy, just that Sara left things where she last used them. I hope I can find it when I need something. She settled down to meditate for the night finding that this feeling was not going away by itself. The force would tell her in time she hoped.

"Emotions, yet Peace..." Sara began. Nearly an hour or was it two? She finally felt at peace, balanced like she should be. Drawing in on the force she tried again to see what was causing her so much unease. Then a face formed in her mind one she didn't recognize one she should know. This man was running from whom she had no glimpse, but still he ran not so much out of fear, but of need? Could this be another dream one that changed everything? Such a dream brought the Shirmaksu to their world and the Katana fleet. It also brought the force to her and many friends. The feeling was right, but different. A few more hours didn't get her any closer to the facts she needed. This was a warning and the force was too stubborn to provide any more details. Sara opened her eyes to see that morning would be soon. Her belly didn't let her get out the door without some food. She stretched long enough to settle what she ate and did one of her workouts. This one was in her full armor with the power turned nearly off. It was one of the only workouts that seemed to have any chance of making her tired. She ran around the former city that was more park then city now. Many of the streets were no more then narrow walk ways. Little ponds were formed from the former basements of the houses that had been ripped out by the droids. Some of those droids remained to tend to the plant life that remained or had been moved in. Apple trees were abundant and Sara pulled a nice red one down. Oh the sweetness mixed well with the tart flavor of the apple she thought of grabbing another when a noise stopped her in place. A quick press of a button brought the suit to full power. She heard it again and the sound formed into a deep rumble. She was a bit confused until the memory of a gang of motorcycles came to mind. She boosted up to full speed, running to the main road before taking cover near some tall bushes.

The bikes were just starting to come into view. She zoomed in and she didn't like what she saw. Not all bikers were a bad sign, but these were some of the worst as she read Hells Angels, Mongols, Outlaws, Bandidos, and many others. They were not moving very fast, but their direction would bring them straight into the small community that remained. By a quick count they would easily out number everyone and that was not good. She felt their anger and the darkside in them. These men had a hard life and the past decade didn't look like they were going to change their ways anytime soon. Stealth was out of the question only speed would bring the others any warning. She hoped they would not spot her as she picked up speed.


	35. Chapter 31

She stopped to a sudden halt as the residents were out in the streets. The sudden realization that they were ready for them and not to defend themselves. This brought on confusion, but it didn't slow her down much as she spotted Master Jinn talking to a couple that she had not met yet. "Master Jinn what is going on?"

"I do not know exactly." Jinn replied.

"The Unity Gang is coming and we are out to greet them." the woman explained. "Such nice men and they keep the area safe. They set up their new club house in the old school the next county over. You will love them."

"Master, we need to talk." Sara stated. The woman gave her a confused look and Sara doubted that she was telling the whole truth. Qui-Gon followed her off to the side. "Master I felt their presence, it felt dark. They maybe nice, but I don't think they will remain so."

"I hear your concern, but until they do something or the force warns me to act. I have to take them as they are. Not all evil is intentional or directed." Jinn replied. "I will act if I must, but I will not be the aggressor."

"Wait and see? That is not something that I want to regret later." Sara stated. "They carry the worst biker club names as their colors. Murder, drugs, violence. I will find it hard to see them not as a threat." The growing rumble got louder and broke into the roar of individual bikes. They rolled to a stop and the people greeted them and the kids ran around like they were at the playground. Sara's initial feeling of the darkside was muted and the bikers grayed out. It was like a switch was thrown. The threat of violence was there, but not against anyone of the community. A few spotted Sara and Master Jinn and came calmly over. More questioning then anything.

"Hey Mikey is it Halloween?" one asked.

"Not for another month I think, Bert." Mikey replied. "One looks like a jedi though and the other like Vader so ya it could be, but that is the prettiest Vader ever." The other bikers laughed.

"So you two one of those jedi wannabe?" Burt asked.

"Greetings I am Master Qui-Gon Jinn and this is Knight Adept Sara Finn." Jinn stated. "We are jedi." They laughed again.

"You better not be claiming to be jedi. Not very popular in this neck of the woods." Mikey warned. "We have had enough trouble from those jedi and we are hunting a few ourselves."

"Why?" Sara asked. "Are you guilty of anything to warrant the trouble or what?"

"Us we up hold the law as much as anyone." Bert replied. "But someone messing with us or hurting someone has to answer for it and we don't give any quarter." Sara picked up on the man's pride his sense of duty. When he accented the work quarter, Sara knew they would kill any that crossed their line. These were dangerous men, but they followed a code. Like a sleeping bear will not hurt you, but it was still deadly.

"Why are you hunting jedi? Are you sure you should be?" Sara asked.

"Sure they have caused harm and one is known to have killed five or six victims. We know they are jedi. Not all have left since the take over." Bert explained. "Just keep your powers in check we see you eyes go red you're dead jedi."

"Jedi do not have red eyes, but that does sound like the influence of the darkside." Jinn mused. He was unconcerned about the threat they posed Sara felt. "Though one could fall to the darkside. I could help you find these fallen."

"Master Jinn you are not from my world. You don't have to help where help is not needed." Sara countered. "I feel they will not like the idea."

"She is smart we don't need a jedi to find one, but we will be keeping an eye on you both." Mikey added in warning.

"Mikey leave it." Jake ordered. "These two are my friends and as big of a Star Wars nut I didn't think you would not recognize Master Jinn." Mikey looked to Jake and then to Jinn and Anakin ran up at that moment then it clicked for Mikey.

"Wait you are Anakin? Thee Anakin?" Mikey suddenly changed from the grizzly biker to a excited fan. Anakin got a bit nervous and hid a bit behind Master Jinn. "Why didn't you say so."

"His name didn't tell you Qui-Gon Jinn was Kenobi's teacher?" Jake asked. "That he played a very important role in the movie."

"But Jinn died in the movie, and why is Anakin here?" Mikey paused for a good moment. "Oh shit the movies were real, but shouldn't he be at the temple getting trained?"

"I am training young Anakin in the ways of the force." Jinn replied. "We don't need to be at the temple to teach."

"How much is true?" Mikey asked. "How did you defeat Darth Maul?"

"Mikey it is a long story and sometimes reality is a lot more simple then the movies." Sara started. She took him by the arm and lead him off.

"I think she is going to have a tough time keeping them away from you." Jake stated. "Mikey is a big fan, but many other are as well. On the other side they have faced these rogue jedi and you will face challenges as well."

"It is not something I can not handle." Jinn replied. "I feel their wariness, but it is because they have never dealt with a normal jedi."

"Still knowing you are here will warrant some of them to stay behind." Jake stated. "Unless Sara can convince them otherwise."

"So, Mikey after years of waiting hoping that the movies were not true. I faced Darth Maul with Jinn and Kenobi together he didn't have a chance. Just like Palpatine didn't get to be chancellor. The Jedi order has seen the movies, and that has changed the present." Sara finished up explaining. "Anakin is here no where near Palpatine. He will learn without influence the way of the force."

"But he was supposed to meet Padme and marry her and have Luke and Leia? How can you change history?" Mikey asked.

"Mike listen I didn't change the past I changed the present and his future. He did meet the Queen of Naboo, but he knew me for years. As Cat the Mandelorian. He was distracted by me from her, and she is very pretty. He is going to grow up as a jedi in hopefully a family environment. I hope here as they came here with me. He will see our resolve a people that nearly got wiped from the face of the Earth. He will learn how to be free."

"Do you think the clone wars will happen?" Mikey asked.

"It is possible. I only changed the fate of Master Jinn and maybe the boy." Sara replied. "Though there is enough information that the Jedi Council has that will prevent Palpatine's rise to power. The galaxy could still fall into civil war. Much of the damage is in place."

"This will affect Earth too won't it?" Mikey asked. His biker attitude had vanished as his concern developed and the possibility that fiction had become reality. Sara thought on how to answer his question. Could Earth get involved? Ten years is not much time to prepare, but what could one planet do when there was millions of worlds involved. Sure we had a fleet, but most were damaged Rendili cruisers or cheaply built Defender Light corvettes. Surely other ships were planned and Sara had brought many designs home to work from. These had helped them face and hunt the Shirmaksu down. Trade was brisk with Ryloth, but Sara was sure that other trading partners would get involved with Sol. It could be a bad time to be involved with a war and even if no war came to Earth it would still feel the effect.

"Mike war if it comes effect everyone involved. We trade heavily with Ryloth and their stance in a war would make us follow them. We could remain neutral, but with the influx of settlers and the war we just fought it will not be easy. 140 million survivors, 26 million confirmed with symbiotes. No one over forty survived and no one under twelve. We have had a high birth rate and at best we will have a double population. We couldn't do more than defend our world."

"Well you got one thing wrong. The high birth rate is well just like Jake's family. He has eight kids and I know most families have just as many." Mike explained. "If it continues which it can. We will have on average twelve kids easy in the next ten years. They have eight already and access to birth control is limited to abstinence. The government wants us to have kids, so abortion is now illegal and only performed if the mother will die. That is becoming unheard of since the medical knowledge we have gained. Plus all those droids have torn down the past to make room for the future. Roads were left in place, but buildings, bodies, and trash removed or recycled. They then planted trees and foodstuffs. They reclaimed farm land the crops that thrived and now they grow ten times more food then we need. The settlers are joining them and us. Businesses are growing up left and right. 280 million in ten years no more like 400 million and a billion in thirty."

"You are not a biker are you?" Sara asked. Mikey glared at her and looked around. "No I am not really, but when you are like me one of the changed then you do what you can."

"You were immune?" Sara asked. "You have a symbiote?"

"Ya, but people fear us. We don't age period some think we will live for hundreds of years." Mikey replied. "My great uncle is Bert he was in the hospital dying, but in the end he was the only one who walked out of the place. I was in my thirties, now I look like I did in high school. You are one of us. I can tell."

"Maybe I am just this way because I am a jedi?" Sara answered. "Jedi live much longer with the force, but you are right. I became the reason the Katana Fleet even came here."

"You are thee Sara Finn?" Mikey asked. "You look nothing like that girl."

"I have changed over the last ten years, and my armor makes me look older." Sara teased. Mikey laughed and slapped her knee and then Sara laughed as he shook his hand in pain. He laughed as well and he got real close, real fast. Sara knew he wanted to kiss her and she gave only a moment to suddenly stand.

"Sorry I..." Mikey started.

"No don't be. I am a jedi and that rule of no attachments applies I'm sorry." Sara replied.

"Look I know I can come on fast, but are you sure? I mean if its me I understand, but I know you are like me and we have a high attraction to attachments. More so than normal people. The people here don't have full symbiotes and the ones that are, have a big problem."

"What problem?" Sara asked. She felt the fear and the dread, but had no place of reference.

"If a male with a symbiote has a child with a normal the mother or the baby dies. The immunized ones the baby, the truly immune from the start the mother dies." He explained. "I know of symbiote couples and they may have two or three kids. The immunized have a lot of twins and triplets, but they are still aging. We are healthier faster, with tons of endurance. The fully immune or settlers age normally, have single births. We figured everything out real quick."

"So I am the only one around?" Sara asked. Her question pained him as he assumed how he thought.

"No... Look it is that way, but not in a bad way just I am attracted to you and I guess I react too fast when I find out they are like me." Mikey replied. Sara felt his pain and she picked up on all the rejection he had. "Normals fear us and the press was not kind. It is like we have Aids cause we can kill normal women. They fear us men."

"How many bikers here are symbiotic?" Sara asked.

"Most of us. You can take your pick, but most have found a partner, so you won't be hounded, but they will not understand your choice even if it is because you control the force." Mikey explained.

"I am not against a encounter, but I don't think I could have a child not yet, and if what they say is true then I have all the time I could wish for." Sara stated.

"Then could we start over and with say a normal date?" Mikey asked.

"Are you asking me out?" Sara questioned.

"More like in restaurants and other entertainment for a date is limited around here." Mikey replied. Sara smiled.


	36. Author's notes 5

**I am not much for one to add author's notes it seems to distract from the story. Though I do wonder how my writing is compared to others. I have a few reviews and over 3500 visits so I was thinking I would get a lot more then I have gotten. I see this sight loves reviews, but I am not feeling it. LOL So I ask if you like my stories let me know. I write from the hip and so not much editing goes into them, but I try to make them flow and hope I don't ramble too much. I also don't like a chopped story I want to feel I am there in the story so my POV is mostly from one character. I haven't the knack to run multiple POV lines. So this will be my only time I ask for a bit of critic the good and bad. Enough said.**


	37. Chapter 32

"The food was excellent." Sara complimented.

"Oh you are extra kind." Mikey replied. "The power failed twice, the wine was sour, not that you can drink it, and the dog got half of it." Sara giggled and he laughed.

"She was hungry can you blame her." Sara countered. "A meal is only as good as the company."

"I bet you didn't expect that from a biker running with a few bad apples." Mikey stated. "Here is your tea. At least I can't mess that up." Sara took a sip and she smiled. Tea was one thing she missed. It made her think about her time in Japan and China. She thought back to it all and the past was so far away. "Hey I messed it up didn't I?"

"No not at all it is perfect." Sara replied. "I just am reminded of the time before. Nearly twelve years and I still feel like it happened yesterday."

"I know what you mean." Mikey stated. "I was such a dirt bag, and now I just wish I knew what I do now."

"Life leads us on a journey it is up to us to direct it." Sara stated. "You have done your best."

"Still you have done better? Jedi and all?" Mikey asked. Sara smiled and shook her head.

"I did what I can I just hope it is enough." Sara replied. "That is all what anybody can do."

"You saved Qui-Gon's life and Anakin is here away from that scum that turned him." Mikey stated proudly. "Now that is something good. I don't think I could have done that and if they remain here I think he will grow up just fine."

"He is the chosen one and his mother is not safe." Sara countered. "She has to live, but I am hesitant to get involved further."

"That is for the future to determine." Mikey stated. "Right it is just us." Sara grinned and hoped he wasn't thinking he had a chance. He was sweet and all, but she had enough of romance and she wasn't fond of short term flings. Though she could tell he was hurting for anyone to show him comfort and he hoped to have it through sex and it didn't take a jedi to see this. "Mike it has been a nice evening and I am tired."

"Okay I understand. You don't have to lie ya know." Mikey replied. "I am just like you I am lucky if I get four hours of sleep."

"I meditate a lot and I sleep less than four hours a week sometimes I go a full month." Sara countered. "Being a force user is more than what the movies show. I enjoyed myself and we can do this again. You are just too eager." His mouth opened and then closed. Sara hugged him and left. She heard the glass shatter on the wall. She felt his anger and a bit of his shame. His eagerness had spoiled the evening, but she had known this would hurt him. She wiped a tear from her face and fought feeling pity for him. That would not be fair. Maybe he will calm down and learn to be what? A friend? No he would need relief that she felt turned off to give him. She wanted something normal. Why was she feeling this way? Could it be that it was just being home that caused this? All the years she spent on Tatooine she never once needed anyone, but she had a goal there and she had seen it to the end. His situation was no different. He was trying to escape his problems with being in the gang, but she knew he wanted a family more than anything. She could have given him that family and that struck her the hardest. She was ready to have a family she knew this now and it pained her. The ones she had wanted she pulled away from and the one who she was ready for was false for her. Could this have been a sign? Again she didn't sleep that night only meditating kept her refreshed. In the morning she knew her search would begin. She felt that it was time she found someone from her family. Maybe that would settle her need. Having a ship helped move around and so Japan was not that far away. She wondered the whole few hours whether this was going to be a good idea or just cause her pain. That made her feel that she had to do this. To see the dojo of her great uncle was a relief to see it still standing. Japan had not had droids going around and recycling everything, so it took nearly an hour to find a place open enough to land.

"T7 and C2 take care that no one messes with the ship, and if they do let me know. Keep all the hatches manually locked." Sara ordered.

"Your order shall be obeyed perfectly." C2 declared. T7 whistled a bit. "I don't think you will have to shoot anyone."

"Only if they get inside the ship." Sara added. "No deaths if it can be helped. I don't need to come back to the ship and find her turned to slag." She turned and walked down the ramp. It raised as she got on her speeder bike. Thirty minutes later she was at the door of her great uncle's house. She hesitated to knock as she wondered if he was one of the survivors or if someone else lived here. She raised her hand and the door flew open. She jumped back and quickly corrected into a bow. In Japanese she said. "Kon'nichiwa watashi wa katsute koko ni sunde ita to aki no mae ni watashi no oji de torēningu. Hello I once lived here and trained with my uncle before the fall."

"My student it is so good to see you." the young man replied. "I am your uncle Kato Kin." Sara started to cry and she hugged him as his words rang true in her heart. "Now don't make a scene come in first. Then you can cry properly." Sara laughed and she wiped a tear from his eyes. He grumbled as she did this, but then laughed as well. The house had not changed much, but it was not empty. Various droids moved around and some looked very human like. If Sara didn't know the force she would be fooled. "Your room is still as you left it. Though I was thinking of clearing it out. A couple wants their children to be trained."

"Then you should clear it out, Hanshi." Sara replied. "I can't believe I never came to see if you survived. I am so sorry."

"I am not your Hanshi anymore then I am truly your uncle." Kato stated. "No need to apologize you had your fate to follow, and tell me everything. Kazumi can you make tea, and something to eat?"

"Hi." Kazumi bowed and went to the kitchen. They sat down and Sara told him of the things that she had done and the places she had seen. Hours passed by for her story. They had the tea then lunch and dinner and finally a snack before bed. Just before midnight Kato called a halt.

"You have had such adventures. My life has been as dull as ever." Kato stated. "I will enjoy hearing more in the morning, but after exercise. See you at five."

"Then goodnight." Sara replied.

"I changed the bedding in your room and aired it out." Kazumi added as Kato took her arm. "Goodnight, Sara." Sara bowed and watched the two head into their room. She wondered as she giggled to herself if Kato knew that she was a droid. Kazumi was not the first droid she had met that was humanoid. Nearly a quarter of the droids she had come across were human like or resembled a different species. The rest were just like the ones in the movies. She knew a few that acted more human then a human. She debated asking him about that in the morning, but as she debated with herself she fell asleep. It had been a long time since she had slept a full four hours and that it wasn't plagued by dreams was a plus. At five Kato came into the dojo with Sara already waiting with the other students. She didn't think he would have any, but as she walked in the calmly meditating group was there. They made no notice of her joining them. Like her they sprang to their feet and bowed to their teacher. He merely nodded in return. The training was just like she remembered. Slow at first and it built to a good tempo and then slowed again. Thinking back she remembered how much she had sweated during his sessions and this barely made her glisten. She would have to continue later with a more vigorous routine. Kato called on her to help with the training and she slowly got a feel of each students strengths and weaknesses. After breakfast half the students went home and Kato guided them back into the dojo. It felt different then earlier and this time she got the workout she needed. The remaining students were just like her changed by the symbiote. At the end she had to use a bit of the force to remain with the others.

"Sara stop using your Chi. This is exercise to build strength and balance." Kato scolded.

"I am beyond my limits. I didn't want to show weakness." Sara replied. "Though I use more than Chi, I use the force."

"Regardless you show weakness by refusing to admit you are tired." Kato scolded. "A better example I expected of you, but I didn't forget your pride."

"May I excuse myself?" Sara requested.

"Show me this jedi force. I would like to feel the difference." Kato demanded. Sara lifted the three other students and then set them down.

"Yes now I see." Kato stated. "Training is over for today." The students got up bowed and calmly walked out of the room. Sara was a bit surprised that they didn't react to her use of the force, but the way Kato trained it was possible. "Sara you are one of these jedi?"

"Yes I am, but different I follow my own path. My code differs from theirs, but not by much." Sara replied. "Yet I feel lately that I am lost or I am in the pause before the storm."

"Hmm, yes I feel that as well. I may not be one of these jedi. As a martial artist I have trained my senses well." Kato stated. "You need this pause and a better place you will not find. Yet I have something to show you." Sara wanted to ask what it could be, but could only follow. He lead her into his room a place that she had never been and into a room that she would have never guessed was there. In it were pictures of many people young old smiling sad. A accumulation of memories. "Which picture calls to you?" Sara frowned and then one jumped out at her and into her hands. "Yes very good. That is your real father and mother. I saw them last just after the Fall." At this Sara wanted to ask a million questions, but respect held her tongue. "They had hoped that you would be here, but you were gone as far as we knew. Later we found out that you found yourself in the middle of protecting the world and this picture we found. Your parents smiled and I never felt more pride and love." The picture showed her by the Herald with both blades active. She didn't even remember doing it.

"Where are they now?" Sara asked.

"They have moved on. Last I heard they were helping a village in China. I doubt you could find them before they returned here." Kato countered. "What they did leave was this." He held up a holocron and Sara gently took hold of it and it floated for a bit before activating.

"Dearest Sara we wish to have seen you before you took a hold of your future, but events have changed that. We are proud of you and hope to see you one day. That can be a long time as we feel the changes happening. When those strange ships vanished it was like a light came on and we have seen the world in a new light." Her father stated.

"We just know that we will help where ever the force guides us. Our mothers taught us much. Without the force it was just wisdom, but now our eyes are open. I feel sad that I didn't raise you myself, but I hope you understand that it was needed. For you more than us." Her mother added. "Take this and you will learn even more. This holocron recorded the family history of each member of the Herald." It went dark then a menu appeared.

"This is a treasure one I will study a long time." Sara humbly stated.

"You are a woman now. Years ago you would have been mad or crying like a baby." Kato observed. "Now I feel a bit a sadness and hope."

"Jedi control their emotions and I like to feel them slowly at times. It lasts longer and it is something I cannot describe." Sara replied. "Thank you for keeping this safe."

"You are welcome and now I will hear the rest of your story." Kato demanded. "You were telling me about Perig?" Sara blushed as they returned to the common room. Again her story took the rest of the day. Kazumi hosted to their needs and listen as intensely as Kato did. It was during the evening meal that her story finally lead her to coming to Japan.

"So that is most of what I have done." Sara finished. "Kazumi this meal is wonderful."

"I thank you. I have had a good teacher." Kazumi replied.

"Your mother taught her, or is it programmed her." Kato added. "I guess it was more of both."

"I have to ask..." Sara started then Kato burst into laughter.

"No you don't and yes people do not understand." Kato admitted. "I raised my children and I lost them all. Now I enjoy just the now. Maybe in time I will want to start again, but for now I have Kazumi and she has me. That is enough." Sara wanted to know if he loved her even as she was a droid. She felt that he did and she felt that he believed that she loved him. That was enough to stop the awkward questions. Sara gave them both a hug and sent understanding to Kato. This shocked him a bit and letting him feel her feelings of acceptance relaxed him in spirit. Sara felt a strain lift from him. This made her smile and appreciate Kazumi even more.


	38. Chapter 33

The weeks turned into months and quickly years passed. Sara now and again hoped that her parents would return, but they never did which was also just fine. She taught Tai Chi and other forms. She studied history and teachings that many groups were trying to preserve. Not one student showed signs of sensitivity to the force and she felt that soon she would meet one. That time didn't come in Japan as she felt two beings approaching. Sara was at one of the temples meditating in the early morning sun. Her eyes were closed and the calm presence of Qui-Gon was balanced by the barely held back fire of youth. That presence was Anakin and his excitement vibrated the air.

"Hello master Jinn is it time to rejoin the order?" Sara asked.

"The time is approaching." Jinn replied. "I see that you are doing well."

"That I am, sit and enjoy the warmth for a while." Sara suggested. Jinn sat and Anakin sighed as he sat also. "Annie are you restless to do something?"

"No I am sorry master I didn't mean to disturb." Anakin replied.

"Yet you thought this reunion would go differently?" Sara asked. "And remember I am just a Knight Adept a master I do not feel to be. Though it may not be long."

"Learned something new have we?" Jinn asked. "Or has the force been guiding you to that discovery?"

"Both I guess. Not that it matters. I see that Anakin has grown strong. Does he need to be tested?" Sara asked.

"He is ready. Much sooner then I can accept." Jinn replied. "But one thing remains in his training."

"His first lightsaber." Sara guessed correctly as Jinn nodded. "If you need parts I have them. Though I may not have the crystal he needs."

"Yes that is true. I would like to take him to Ilum, so he can find his own." Jinn implied.

"Why not Dantooine it has crystals does it not?" Sara suggested.

"At one time it did. I know only little of that planet." Jinn replied. "Hard to get to."

"And so is Ilum. The records I have in the Navicomp are thousands of years old." Sara replied. "Yet with a simple update we could get to Dantooine without requesting the order for Ilum coordinates."

"That shouldn't be a problem." Jinn countered.

"Then it is good I didn't attack Anakin." Sara teased. She stood and looked at Anakin for the first time. She envisioned he looked just like the actor, but he didn't at first. He was more a mixture of the two actors that played his character. She also felt his heart spike when she smiled at him. Yup she thought he really is a heart throb, and she had no doubt that he was attracted to her. She giggled as Jinn frowned. Anakin looked confused and then he froze as she took his arm. "Relax I don't bite."

"I..." he stopped, and walked with Sara Jinn walked with them shaking his head.

"I guess I should have taken a bit more care of the Herald." Sara stated as they arrived at the ship. "What do you think?"

"The pictures are interesting?" Jinn wondered.

"Anakin think you can clean her up a bit." Sara asked. "It will be a good test of your control." Anakin looked confused as she raised a hand to slowly peel a section of paint off leaving the original paint intact.

"I will do my best." Anakin replied and attempted to copy her.

"Anakin feel the difference in time that each layer projects. Then it will come easily." Jinn suggested. The paint came off as Sara and Anakin worked together. Jinn helped a bit, but Sara could feel he was a bit uncomfortable using the force in this manner. Sara felt it was a good test of his ability and she was satisfied. Over the next few days they prepared the ship and Sara did her own testing of Anakin's skill. Qui-Gon himself joined in the sparing matches and she felt he was much younger. Time still etched his face, but an energy he didn't have was felt.

"Master Jinn you have been staying fit." Sara stated. "You feel younger then before."

"I didn't want to as there is no death only the force." Jinn replied. "But I am glad you taught me. I feel it."

"It has been nearly ten years. I barely believe that it gone by so quickly." Sara stated. "Yet I feel it is too soon to leave."

"You have attachments here?" Jinn asked.

"My teacher and my students. I also have family somewhere in the world that I hoped would come and visit." Sara replied. "I will see them, but I hope it would be sooner than later. Now we leave today and I wonder how long it will be before I return."

"Only the force knows the path we will travel." Jinn added. With that she waved to Kato and Kazumi. They bowed along with her students and they returned the bow. Anakin was the first to board and Sara found him drooling over the cockpit controls.

"That view will become memory by the end of this trip." Sara stated as she waved him to move. "Lessons will start now as you watch."

"Can I not try now?" Anakin asked. Sara giggled and her hands flew over the board. The ship moaned as it lifted for the first time in years. Sara hovered as she tested each thruster before adding power to the engines. She didn't think any of them were bad as T7 gave her a thorough report and chewing her out for leaving them alone so long. She added more power as the craft lifted and once they passed a thousand feet she pushed the throttle to full.

A week to get permission to leave Sol was a hassle as control tried a few times to ground her saying she needed to certify or take this test. Using her Republic registration helped, but only until BoSS showed up. Then it was easy as a small donation got them cleared. She had a bit of pity on the Twilek for being the only inspector this side of the galaxy. The fact that a home cooked meal was more valuable then money, plus it helped that it was a dish that Pra had taught her. Sara glanced at Anakin as the ship jumped into hyperspace, and she smiled at his joy of something that most pilots no longer noticed. She knew he was infatuated with her and she enjoyed the attention while curbing his attraction. One she still saw him as the boy she helped raise, and her training routine soon became part of his this put the damper on his attraction and she hoped by the end of the trip he would see her as a strict task master. It worked, but Anakin held onto a bit of it. Jinn counseled him that it was improper.

"Anakin I had hoped that I wouldn't need to discuss this, but Master Jinn suggested that it maybe the only way to wake you up." Sara stated as they waited for a course to land at the temple. "There is no other way to say this without hurting. I am not attracted to you and your infatuation is wrongly directed. I see you as a brother or a child that I help raise. You are a young man now, but you are no more than family and a friend. Recognize this as improper and let the feelings go."

"Cat, I can't help what I feel I have tried to let it go many times." Anakin replied. "I need time. This closeness on this ship is not helping."

"I know it is hard, and I thank you for your maturity. Still I feel it may not go away easily." Sara explained. "Soon you will be at the temple and other jedi will see you and they may pick up on it. Did you have a crush on any of the girls you met on earth?"

"Yes there were two." Anakin replied. "But this is different."

"No it is not Annie. You met them felt the attraction and when you moved on it faded did it not?" Sara countered. Anakin flinched upon her use of his child name.

"Yes, but we never stayed very long anywhere we stayed." Anakin replied. "Please don't call me Annie."

"Then don't call me Cat, my name is Sara as Cat is your childhood name for me." Sara stated. "It goes both ways. To be honest I love someone and have the day I met him. We shared on night together and I didn't see it at the time. I have had a relationship with another and it lasted for a good while, but we stopped as it wasn't the right thing for either of us. Both were jedi. Both were adults and you are just not there yet. Wisdom comes with age, and love comes with years even if it feels so right doesn't mean it is love. I know attachments are forbidden as do you. What you do not understand is that to truly love someone is to think about watching them be killed in front of you and having the will to forgive the murderer."

"That sounds cold." Anakin replied.

"It does and that is sobering. Think on this love like you feel can lead to pain, revenge, jealousy, abuse, and a few other negative emotions. Fear of loss is another. That fear will lead to the wrong actions and only bring destruction." Sara explained. "If you don't let go. I will hurt you and I will show no emotion when I do." Anakin sat quietly the next few hours and piloted the ship down to the surface. Sara felt his joy in a smooth landing, but outwardly he was calm. This was a good sign and she hoped it would remind him in the future.


	39. Chapter 34

"Anakin I will power down the ship." Sara stated. "Master Jinn is ready to go. You must join him."

"I feel that you will not be here after we talk to the council." Anakin replied.

"That thought has crossed my mind. Though I have not decided on where I should be." Sara answered. "Go now the ramp is dropping." Anakin took one last look and she felt sadness until she smiled as she shooed him off the bridge. Whether she left now or later didn't make a difference and as she shut down a service crew hooked the ship up and began refueling. It would be nearly a hour before they would finish and in that time she had plenty of paperwork.

"Master I feel nervous. Like I have never been here before." Anakin stated.

"You should feel a bit nervous. Seeing the Jedi High Council has made many young jedi nervous." Jinn replied. "In time it will fade as your strength and responsibility grows. I would be more nervous if we were going to the Council of the First Order."

"They are just spies and operatives." Anakin remembered. "How would they make you nervous?"

"Simple their mission is to seek out the dark side and collect dark relics." Jinn answered. "Many come very close to edge doing so. If a jedi falls and they are not brought back by their master or padawan then it is up to them to bring them in. When they are involved none return willingly."

"That makes me feel fear." Anakin stated. "I can see that it is better not to be nervous." Jinn grunted then chuckled as they made their way to the chamber.

"Returned from the outer rim. A padawan you have trained?" Master Yoda asked.

"Yes master, my padawan's training is nearing completion. A few more weeks and he shall be ready for the trials." Jinn replied. The masters looked at the slightly nervous Anakin. Anakin tried to smile then he looked down took a deep breath and met Master Yoda's eyes. Yoda chuckled and then settled back in his chair.

"Confident your padawan has become. Afraid he no longer is." Yoda stated. "But a lightsaber he doesn't have. To Ilum you wish to go. When you return the trials he will take."

"We will leave as soon as possible." Jinn replied. Jinn turned and signaled Anakin to leave. Anakin looked at his master and nodded before bowing to the council. Once the door closed Jinn turned back to face the council. "When I left I did not know everything that happened. Now I have a very good idea what went on. The sith by the name of Darth Maul should have taken my life. That Adept Sara was key to me surviving. She knew all this because of a holodrama her world had created. This also tells me that you all knew about this and the hidden master who is not so hidden. Eight years have gone by and I still see nothing has changed. Why is Palpatine still in the senate and from what little news I have seen shows him gaining strength against Chancellor Organa. Is he not the sith master?"

"Concerned we are with Senator Palpatine's strength in the Senate, but we have found no evidence that he is a sith or that he can use the force." Master Windu replied. "His entire life has been opened like a book and every page has been read. Even his closest supporters have been investigated. If he is a sith lord he has hidden it perfectly. Even Jedi Shadow Miri has hounded his every action."

"She is the jedi that comes from the past?" Jinn asked.

"Yes she is a valuable member of the Council of Knowledge she has become and the master of the First Order." Master Plo Koon replied. "Her an others have found nothing."

"Concerned you need not be, finish the training of the chosen one you shall." Master Yoda stated. Jinn bowed knowing that the meeting was over. Master Yoda and Master Windu watched him walk out. "Now continue we shall about this Confederacy that Master Dooku has formed."

"Master Jedi everything looks in perfect order. Your certificates are now up to date and your ship is ready to go." the inspector stated. "The Herald is a good name, but I wonder why you changed the name to Mad Cat?"

"That is a long story one that I doubt I will have time to tell." Sara replied. "I thank you for all your help, and regarding the speedy handling of the forms."

"Oh that was nothing, but the circumventing the time penalties was hard." he stated. "But being way out in wild space all those years helped. Didn't think anyone lived past Ryloth."

"Thank you again." Sara replied. The little man walked away with a swing in his step. Sara smiled not feeling guilty on tricking him. He was a royal pain when he came up with all those fines. Being only and inch shorter than he was made him think he was important. She fed on this and a bit of mental confusion and he cleared everything up. Who cares if he thought he tagged a jedi. At least she didn't have to sleep with him. Still she shuddered at the thought, but smiled wondering if she should have? Yes she was feeling the need and it wasn't fair. On Tatooine it had been easy to ignore and on Earth a bit hard, but manageable. Here back near the temple it was very tempting. Perig had helped the last time, but he was half way across the galaxy. Not that she wanted to open that path again. Sara sighed and walked up the ramp.

"Long time hasn't it?" Miri stated. Sara jumped and copied Miri's smile.

"Now I never thought to see you again." Sara replied. "Still hiding in the force."

"That is part of my job." Miri stated. "Still keeping this bucket in order, I see."

"Yes and why do I get the feeling that you need a ride?" Sara replied.

"Not really, but since you offered I don't mind." Miri grinned as a duffel appeared next to her and she picked it up as she walked up the ramp. "You didn't really?"

"He thinks so." Sara replied and then blushed. "Get out of my head."

"I wasn't in yours, but in his." Miri answered.

"Mind if I tag along as well." Fain stopped them both. Sara knew the voice, but her memory skipped as she barely recognized him. She then smiled and squealed as she jumped at him. He caught her in his arms and she gave him a kiss one that should have been quick turned into one he had to pull away from. Sara matched his blush in tone and color. Miri just chuckled.

"Sorry I shouldn't have. I don't know what over came me." Sara apologized.

"No problem I should have called first instead of surprising you." Fain replied. "I forgot how you could be."

"You look really well. What has been nearly twenty years?" Sara asked.

"You haven't changed a bit, and yes it has been a long time." Fain replied. "You still look like the woman I... envisioned."

"You have filled out and I see you are stronger than before." Sara added. "But something is off I envisioned you older."

"Yes I have learned much since I lost my connection and then regained it." Fain replied. "The vaccine didn't work as planned with me, and well you know."

"Do tell, but later I need to get this heap up off this pad. Another ship is coming in fifteen minutes." Sara stated. "Grab your gear Mad Cat taxi service is available for hire." The three laughed as they entered the ship. Sara suddenly went to her knees as a cry echoed in the force. She felt sadness and hope shattered. Her first reaction was to bolt out of the ship and sprint to the temple. The young jedi guarding the entrance didn't even see her pass as they were buffeted by the wind of her passing. Shouts of complaints followed her through the temple as she zeroed in on the source of such loss. Then Sara stopped as she saw the being that issued the cry. The class looked confused at her sudden arrival with blades active. The master even more so. He began to speak as he saw her eyes. Sara took a breath and her vision cleared and her cheeks reddened. She put her blades away quickly and bowed. "I apologize for my interruption it was improper."

"The force called to you." the teacher replied. "I feel it in you. The one you seek is there." The being pointed to a young girl, a Togruta female about twelve years of age. Her large eyes showed pain and embarrassment, also awe at Sara's sudden arrival. "You have found your padawan."

"My padawan I don't seek to train a padawan." Sara countered.

"Then the force has lied to me?" Master Yaddle stated. "Train her it showed me or to the Judiciary she would go. Do you think it fair?"

"Master Yaddle, no I don't, but Ana... Never mind." Sara smiled at the girl and she knew this was Ahsoka Tano.


	40. Chapter 35

"Then it is decided. Only thing left is for you to ask." Master Yaddle suggested. Sara felt nervous for the first time in years. A feeling that she only felt before a bout with an unknown fighter. She stepped over to the girl and smiled.

"Ahsoka Tano would you like to be my padawan?" Sara asked.

"How do you know my name?" Ahsoka asked. Then she blushed. She then straightened and grinned. "Yes."

"I just knew and will explain some day." Sara replied. "So padawan, I must see to my ship as it is in the way of another. I believe you must meditate in the chapel for a while?"

"Fore seen this I have Knight Finn. She is ready to leave with you at this moment." Yaddle stated. "May the force be with you both."

"And also with you." Sara replied. She held her confusion inside as Ahsoka picked up a bag and followed Sara back out to her ship. Sara picked up the pace as she spotted the ship that needed to land. The ramp rose as they boarded and Sara felt the ship raise as they headed to the bridge.

"About time you two got here." Fain teased. "We nearly left without you."

"T7 I thought you only took orders from me?" Sara asked T7 whistled in protest. "Master Fain."

"Your ship needed to move we only got her ready." Miri replied. "Oh and you don't mind that our padawans come along?" Sara sighed as she greeted the two extra jedi. One was a female Cathar and the other a male Bothan. The Bothan appeared as Miri spoke so there was no question as to who his master was. The two were older and Sara could feel that they would soon be ready for their trials. She dropped into the pilot's chair and took over as they made orbit. She had to smile as her ship went from just her to six in a matter of minutes.

"Fain I know Miri's padawan must have been with her from the start, but where was your padawan just before I took off?" Sara asked.

"You nearly knocked her over, and should we not introduce our padawan's?" Fain replied.

"Kith Fiarr'krel is my padawan, Kith this is Master Fain and Master Finn." Miri started.

"Rasa Jit is my padawan." Fain replied.

"Ahsoka Tano is my padawan." Sara finished. "And I am not a master."

"Long ago you told me you were a master of Tai Chi. You have the feel of a master now in the force." Miri countered. "You are a Knight Adept according to the order and the next step would be Master Adept as you work outside the ways of the order. I have discussed from time to time not necessarily you, but the ranks of accepted force users. I was a bit surprised that your rush was to pick a student."

"I was more surprised than you." Sara replied. "So the auto pilot can handle the course from here. Why don't we assign quarters."

"I will take the berth I had before." Miri declared.

"Good, Fain I am sure you remember your bunk from last time?" Sara asked.

"Yes, I do." Fain replied.

"Good, your padawan's can sleep in any berth they choose, so you can show them." Sara stated. "Come Ahsoka let's get you settled in." Sara guided them to the cabins. Each master choose one and their padawan's followed. Sara opened the door to another and turned the light on. "Ahsoka this can be your room. It is right next to mine and once you place your bag I will show you my cabin." Sara offered. "Or would you like to unpack first?" Sara felt that Ahsoka was confused and her shyness reflected this. This was not the Ahsoka she knew, but Sara knew that Ahsoka could very well be different.

"Yes master." Ahsoka replied. She placed her bag on the bed and followed Sara to her room. Her eyes lit up as she spotted the lightsabers on display and the armor. She took a step forward and then her eyes spotted the holocrons.

"In time you will learn much from them, and the rest you will build yourself." Sara explained. "Come the rest of the tour awaits and once we reach hyperspace we will get to know each other."

"Yes master." Ahsoka replied.

"I am Sensei or Hanshi to you in public not master. Not master to me that is something a slave says to her owner. Sensei means teacher and Hanshi is a Grandmaster teacher one who is a master of the sword." Sara stated. "In private you will call me Sara as I will call you Ahsoka. In public I will address you as Ms. Tano or Deshi. I will be teaching you a few languages as well. My style is different then any master you have seen. Ahsoka do you understand?"

"Yes I do, Sara sensei." Ahsoka replied. Sara smiled at the combination for it was proper. She would learn and Sara would teach her, and there would be much that Tano could teach her.

"Good, come let's find the others." Sara offered and she showed them the ship. After the tour Sara went into her room to meditate. Her thoughts wandered as she settled down from the unexpected turn of events. Did the cry really come from Ahsoka? The girl didn't look upset until Master Yaddle said she would go to the Judiciary. Was it possible that the cry was of a future event? So many possibilities ran through her mind as she settled into the flow of the force. Ahsoka wouldn't be her first student, but she was the first with the force. Her training methods were hard and many couldn't keep pace with her even fellow symbiote carriers. Could a Togruta keep pace? She would soon find out. Being trained by the Jedi order Ahsoka should be way ahead of anyone she trained, and there maybe things she would have to correct. Tomorrow will be and eye opener for them both. Sara wondered how hard she could push the girl before she pushed back? What if she couldn't bring Ahsoka to the breaking point? Physically she estimated about two weeks, but mentally? In two years Ahsoka was supposed to be Anakin's apprentice, not hers. Did she have the right to train her? The other question that entered her thoughts was why? Why did they assign her so soon? Most padawans were picked at the age of fifteen or sixteen. Ahsoka was only twelve and she would have been picked at fourteen for Anakin. His training as a padawan was very early, but it was the council's decision to have him trained away from the order. With him being back at the order could it be too soon or could they... No that was not a line of thought she wanted to follow. She had other concerns and her padawan would need her full attention. Ahsoka was strong in the force that she could feel. Would she be strong enough to train her.

The door chimed. "Enter." Sara settled back down on her bed as Ahsoka entered.

"Master... I... Sara I have questions." Ahsoka stated.

"As do I Ahsoka." Sara replied looking at her. "Come sit with me."

"I want to know how you knew my name, and why I was picked to be your padawan." Ahsoka inquired. "I don't think this was proper."

"That it wasn't and how I know your name is an answer that you may not be ready for." Sara explained. "Have you ever heard of me?"

"I have. They say you are the oldest and the youngest jedi knight in centuries. In a few months you passed all the trials and then rejected the jedi order, but not entirely. You are the only one to hold a Knight Adept title." Ahsoka replied. This surprised Sara that she knew even this much. "They say you were self trained and that you are very strong."

"The holocrons you see there are my great grandmother's and her companions. They taught me most of what I know. Each holds knowledge of the past and the teachings of the order during the Great Galactic War. A war with the True Sith." Sara stated. "I began training in martial arts when I was three at twelve I was a world champion. A prodigy of my world. Big or small I won many fights. A few I lost as I learned. My world was nearly wiped out by the Shirmaksu. A race that was afraid of all others. Only the intervention of the Republic saved us. Master Fain was the first real jedi I ever met. He was a freshly knighted padawan and his visions lead to me and my world. We helped each other. They stopped the Shirmaksu and we helped them with a vaccine to hive virus that had infected them. You will learn more about my world as I will learn more about Shili."

"Why did you not stay with the order?" Ahsoka asked.

"You do not give up do you?" Sara countered. "It wasn't for me. My knowledge and my beliefs though similar are at odds with the code. I follow my own path one guided by the force and that the jedi order is held by its attachment to the Republic."

"I can not see why you would refuse helping defend the republic and what better way then with the order." Ahsoka stated. "They give us the means to do so."

"At what cost? Are jedi truly free to follow the will of the force? This darkness, this shroud of the dark side that you have yet to feel blinds the jedi as well. We will talk of this in the future, but for now it is best that you think of your training. Go meditate settle your mind as I will be training starting tomorrow."

"Yes ma... Sara." Ahsoka replied. Sara felt she was a bit more confused then when she started. Sara stretched before going out to the others.

"Sara good of you to join us." Fain stated as she sat down. "It will be about another hour before we reach the jump point."

"Speaking of the jump point. I need to say where I have to go." Miri added. "Raxus Prime."

"Good then our missions head in the same directions. We are headed for Lianna to speak with the locals there and settle a few disputes." Fain added.

"Raxus Prime. Why would you want to go there?" Sara asked wondering why it felt so familiar.

"Count Dooku showed himself there and a group that is favoring separating from the Republic is said to be meeting there." Miri replied. "I plan to infiltrate their group."

"Former jedi master. One of the twenty to leave the order." Sara stated. "That is not such a good idea to face him."

"For one gone from the Republic you sure know about him." Fain added. "How do you know?"

"Fain have you truly forgotten?" Sara asked. "You saw the movies."

"What movies?" Miri asked and this made Sara reel with shock. How could they not know. She watched the movies with them both, and not just once as it was a common debate. Only one thing would jar their memories and Sara would have to have them watch again. "Sara what movies and why do you feel afraid?"

"Because you both forgot. We spent hours debating the meaning of why my world blocked from the force knew so much about the Republic the jedi and everything that is happening now." Sara replied. This only confused them more and Sara wondered who did this to them. "Come I think it is time to restart our debates."


	41. Author's notes 6

**I started out mixing three different worlds into the Star wars universe. As the story progressed I got some of the points covered how much Earth changed, the dark fleet's destruction, and a change to certain jedi. I then lead into differences that happened to not only Dooku but as you can see Anakin, Qui-Gon and Ahsoka. Palpatine is still a senator and not the Chancelor that I left off as I took a break for awhile. He still is not and the possibility that his master is still alive. I plan on going through the attack of the clones and changing its direction as I have done so far. How it will come about, how Anakin will react to Padme, how the war will affect Sara, Fain and Ahsoka. What other ideas hit me along the way will further the plot. Which is hidden in away by my writing style. Anakin is not fully trained, Ahsoka will be trained by Sara, the war will come, but... well just keep reading.**


	42. Chapter 36

Sara went to the bridge and got the ship into hyperspace before they all sat down to watch the movies. The two jedi were transfixed for all twelves hours.

"I Don't... I can't believe it." Fain stated.

"What can't you believe?" Sara asked.

"Not anything about the movies, but about how we forgot. Not long after you left everyone who had contact with you was called to the council. They did something to us to make us forget." Fain explained sounding very much in shock. "I was a jedi knight at the time. How could they have blocked all this from me, from us? Why didn't they trust us to keep the secret?"

"I know why." Miri replied. "They didn't want a backward planet to show them that without the force they knew more about the future than they did. A prophesy is worthless if in the end it does the opposite than what was intended. Anakin is, was the chosen one and he was lead astray by his own fears. I wonder if that is why he is not part of the order? Sara care to explain?"

"It was mostly my idea to have Anakin be trained away from the order and who better to train him then Qui-Gon. He didn't have any other influence than him. No jedi order, nothing but the force and the small problems of our world, plus he may look like the actor, but he is definitely not a whiny love struck teenager. The Galactic Republic has changed little, but so long as Organa remains the Supreme Chancellor I believe everything will remain for the better." Sara explained. "To bring balance to the force is a tall order, but I feel things may change. I would not be surprised if a war starts."

"That is what I have been tasked with to find out if Count Dooku will go as far as to call for a war. The Republic is not ready for a war. The fleet is barely large enough to protect Coruscant. The Judiciary has a good number of ships, but many are old Dreadnoughts. Very few are the newer Acclamator Assault ships and they are slow. They need to bring back the Hammerhead cruisers and Thranta class cruisers, but there is still a lack of a heavy cruiser." Fain stated. "Though I heard the Venator class star destroyer has shown promise. Not sure if the Republic will pick the design." Sara just stared at him. "What?"

"Didn't you see the ship in the movies. Both ships were there plain to see." Sara asked. "And when did you become such an expert on naval ships?"

"I have always been interested in the fighting ships in history. All this talk of separatists and planets leaving the Republic has got me back in the habit of checking any promising designs." Fain explained. "And I didn't miss those ships just didn't know what they looked like."

"The council felt that we shouldn't remember any of this, and I still don't see the wisdom in it." Miri stated. "I think there is another reason they hid it from us other than hiding the fact they are blind to the threat of the Sith. They may have hid it to hid it from the Sith. It might have given them a way to change everything. To know that anything they tried in the movies would fail, so they would try something else."

"That feels right, and I wonder now if I should just have left you in the dark." Sara replied.

"We could have come to the same conclusion and asked to forget?" Fain questioned. "I maybe a jedi, but I would like to get some sleep after I meditate. Goodnight or is it morning?"

"Good night." Sara and Miri replied.

"I will also retire to my cabin." Miri stated. Just to tease or because she was so used to it she stealthed and hurried out of the common area. Sara chuckled and headed to her cabin. Ahsoka was curled up on her bed and Sara wondered why she had come into her cabin? Then she wondered how much the girl might have seen? She may have to explain the movies in the morning. Then again it was morning. Sara felt sleep would be beyond her as she settled down in a meditative position.

An hour later and Asoka woke up and joined her on the floor. Sara felt her embarrassment on sleeping in her bed, but she soon let it go as she relaxed. Sara had no idea what Asoka knew and what she didn't know. All her training was self taught or a product of her martial arts training. All day she tested her for her strengths and weaknesses. She never let up for a moment and switched once she felt her becoming stressed in anyway. Each time she made a note and went on to something else. Asoka was a very good duelist and she was yet to get better. Sara wondered if she would prefer the dual reverse grip like she did in the cartoon series. Then again Sara at times felt the need to favor the style during practice sessions. Each day Sara tested the girl in every form and skill of the force the ship could accommodate. In two weeks Sara knew what she needed in the form of martial training and she allowed her to explore the holocrons. Each would allow her to see what she was ready to learn. Sara added her own teaching, but hearing it first from her grandmother or her friends helped Sara explain further on what they taught. Fain and Miri also added a bit of their knowledge.

"She looks like she is comfortable with you now." Fain commented. "You have really changed."

"Not as much as you have." Sara replied. "Wiser, calmer, almost stoic in your mannerisms. If you are not careful you will become a stodgy old jedi." He chuckled as he sat down on the edge of the bed.

"Stoic yes, but stodgy never." Fain stated. "I always looked to other experiences and ideas. I fail to see the wisdom in becoming set in my ways. I am not sure being compared to Qui-Gon Jinn is a compliment at times."

"If you are like Master Jinn then you are doing it right." Sara replied as she sat next to him. "I do have one question?" Fain had a feeling about what she was going to say, so he just nodded.

"You think we could have found Master Lare's killer if I had stayed?" Sara asked. Fain jerked a bit as it was nowhere near what he expected her to ask. He blushed as his mind raced to calm his thoughts. Could she be not wanting to renew the affair they had so long ago? He was sure she was giving him all the same signals as back then and to ask a question that was so long ago accepted and forgotten. Now he felt ashamed not just for thinking of his desire, but for forgetting for so long his former master. "Earth to Fain come in."

"It has been so long I am surprised you remembered." he replied. "I doubt even with your help I would have gotten farther."

"Then all directions were dead ends. That is too bad. Still I felt responsibility for part of her death, so it has remained with me." Sara stated. "Now I wonder why you blushed like a teenager?"

"It is silly I thought you were going to ask me something A jedi should do." he replied. "I am not even sure why I thought about it at all."

"Oh I know, because I have been hinting at it for the two weeks you have been on board." Sara confirmed. "I just haven't gotten you alone to ask you about it. I am unsure why I want you and I don't know how I feel about it. I can easily resist, but the desire continues to nearly haunt me. It is almost at time unbearable. The thing is if you were anyone else I would have tackled you the moment you sat on the bed a week ago." Fain was shocked and puzzled. That he was right shocked him, and that she was flirting with him the times that she could was not as shocking as being right. That she had resisted this moment for so long and that if he wasn't who he was puzzled him. He felt his heart race and that feeling of desire rose. He concentrated and felt it fully before letting it go.

"Sara what happened was something I cherish. I do love you, but not in the way that you want. I do not believe as you do. Attachments are dangerous even for experienced jedi allowed to marry." he explained. "I feel if we did anything it would not be right."

"I love you as well, but I am not stupid either. I am a firm believer in love can be stronger than hate, but it also takes a large amount of wisdom to gain strength from it and not confuse it with selfishness." Sara replied. "But I also have a need that I ask you to scratch. I would rather you join me than I coming into your cabin and taking it from you." Sara scanned his face for any sign that he was thinking about it and she gasped as she felt him reach out to her in the force. She opened herself to him and she felt his joy as their minds danced together. He felt happiness and desire from her and the hidden desire in himself as well. As they merged with each other. He was the first to reach out and pull her into a kiss. After that he lost the ability to feel his action or even direct what happened. He had never let another into his mind so quickly or so deeply. He saw her deepest thoughts, he saw her desires, he saw he memories. Everything came to him so fast, and he felt himself sharing equally with her. It built up to a blinding state of bliss and then nothingness.

Hours later he woke up in bed, with his arms wrapped around her warm body. She was sleeping soundly and peacefully. She didn't hold on to him as he eased out of her grasp and out of the bed. Surprisingly he found his clothing neatly folded up near the bed. He dressed quickly and silently left. The next day Sara said not a word, just a warm smile, and as he departed from the ship to continue his journey to Ren Var she only hugged him and said thank you in his ear. As the airlock closed he turned and walked into the station. Sara watched him go out of sight before turning away. She wiped a tear from her face as she knew she would never see him again.

Three days later Miri departed in one of the outer space stations of Raxus Prime. "Miri are you sure we can't take you farther in?" Sara asked.

"This is close enough. I will have no problem catching a shuttle farther in." Miri replied. "Take good care of yourself and your padawan."

"I will." Sara promised. She went to the bridge after the hatch closed and looked down at Ahsoka. "You have the helm take us out of the dock." She flashed a grin and Sara felt her nervousness as the ship gently glided away. A few minutes later Sara inputted new coordinates. "Activate the hyperdrive when ready."

"Yes Master." she replied. Sara smiled and as much as she insisted she call her Sara it just wasn't comfortable for her. Soon Sara thought soon.


End file.
